Changed Fate
by lexi-charmed
Summary: Chris changed the future and Wyatt was saved. Years later, when Wyatt is 16 and Chris is 14, Wyatt comes back from the future with a problem, now Chris is the one who’s evil, but what’s the cause for it? Rated T for now, but it may . COMPLETE
1. How Fate Changed

**Ok, so I know I'm struggling with a story of mine, but this plot came into my head during the week and even though I try to forget about it, I can't, so I'm going to start the story. Hopefully having ideas for this story too will help give me some ideas for Growing Up Troubles, for those who are reading that story.**

Changed Fate

Summery: Chris changed the future and Wyatt was saved. Years later, when Wyatt is 16 and Chris is 14, Wyatt comes back from the future with a problem, now Chris is the one who's evil, but what's the cause for it? Oh and Phoebe and Coop are both dead from the start in this fic.

Warning: There is a lot of time jumping in this story, so hope you can keep up.

Just to let you know this story does not have any slash between Wyatt and Chris, their relationship is strictly a brotherly relationship, but it will still be interesting, trust me, I can promise you that. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and all that stuff, I just like writing about it.

_**2019**_

"School now," Piper looked at her youngest son, who sat on the couch, flicking through the channels on the television. The 14-year-old Chris did not move, not even to look at his mother, he just continued to flick through the channels, "Christopher, I said school."

This time the brunette looked up at Piper with a sigh. He could see the anger in her eyes, he recognised it from every morning that he had school.

The sound of footsteps was heard, interrupting the glare between mother and son as the girls came running into the room.

"Aunt Piper, we're going to be late." The eldest of the three daughters of Phoebe Halliwell informed.

"Your lunches are on the dining table," Piper smiled at her three nieces who lived with her ever since her younger sister and brother-in-law were killed two years ago, "Is Wyatt ready?"

"He's just doing his hair," 10-year-old Prudence explained to her aunt, as her two younger sisters giggled with her, "It has to be perfect for Emily."

Piper could not help but smirk as her eldest son made his way down the stairs.

"What are you lot giggling at?" the 16-year-old Twice Blessed asked, as he made his way down the stairs. None of the four females answered him, which not only annoyed Wyatt but was annoying Chris, even though it had nothing to do with him.

"Something about a girl called Emily," Chris sighed, standing up from the couch and picking up his school bag, "I'm going to school." That was all the 14-year-old said as he made his way out of the Halliwell Manor, not even looking at his mother once.

Piper sighed with a frown, all thoughts of her eldest son's crush out of the windoe as she worried about her youngest son.

"What are you worried about, Aunt Piper?" 9-year-old Phoenix asked, she had inherited her mother's power of empathy.

"It's nothing sweetie," Piper shook her head with a smile, "Now you better hurry, I know Chris won't hold the school bus for you." As her three nieces ran out of the house, Wyatt was left looking at his mother, biting his bottom lip.

"I wouldn't worry about Chris, mom," he said, knowing exactly what she would be worrying about, "He's just going through a rebellious stage."

"I know," Piper nodded with a sigh, "I just wish you would have gone through one too, that way I would know what to do now."

Wyatt smiled sympathetically as he kissed his mother gently on the cheek, "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie," Piper smiled as she watched Wyatt pick up his school bag and make his way out of the room, "Have a good day, and make sure you meet your cousins after school."

"You don't need to worry mom," Wyatt smiled and shook his head, "Nothing will happen to them. Just because Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop died before their time, doesn't mean it will happen to anyone else."

The teenage Twice Blessed walked out of the house leaving Piper to still worry about her family.

* * *

Chris leant against the lamppost, waiting for the school bus with his school buddies as his three younger cousins ran towards him.

"Oh God," Chris sighed, taking a drag from the cigarette between his fingers, "Here come the three musketeers."

"Chris, Aunt Piper said that that's bad for you." The youngest of the three girls, at 7 spoke, holding onto her eldest sister's hand. The male Halliwell looked at his cousins and then at his friends with a slight smile on his face.

"Really," He said, crouching down as he saw her nod. He took a drag and smirked, before blowing the smoke in her face, "What does she say about that?"

Chris and his friends laughed, just as Wyatt walked over to find his youngest cousin, Peyton, coughing and waving her hand in front of her face.

"Chris, what did you do now?" he asked his younger brother straight away.

"He blew smoke in her face." Prudence answered, since Chris and his friends were still laughing. Rather than saying something to Chris, Wyatt just rolled his eyes, there was not much else that he could do, after all Chris would not listen to him.

"Are you ok, Pey?" he crouched down to look at her, seeing tears in her eyes. Frowning, he picked her up and held her close, "Whatever Chris does, just brush it off ok. He's a stupid, angry teenage boy, who gets kicks out of seeing people upset. It's nothing at you personally, ok," seeing no reaction from his 7-year-old cousin, he sighed, "It's ok, I'll kick his butt later for you, ok?"

"B-b-but, w-w-w-won't Aunty Piper b-b-be m-mad at y-you?"

"Possibly," Wyatt nodded his head in answer, "But to see you happy will be worth it."

Peyton wrapped her arms around her eldest cousin's neck with a smile on her face.

"Oh how touching," Chris mocked, as his friends laughed, "I think I could cry."

The Twice Blessed rolled his eyes and looked at Peyton, "Ignore him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Piper sat looking at a photo of her family, her whole family. When Phoebe and Coop were still alive, before her youngest son because a hormonal, rebellious teen, when the Power of Three still existed and they did not need Wyatt's help to vanquish the most powerful demons.

She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek, as she looked at the photo. The three sisters stood behind their children, with their husbands. Wyatt and Chris were only 12 and 10 respectively, and Wyatt seemed to be in the middle of playing some sort of prank on Chris. Phoebe's three girls all sat at the front, big grins on all of their faces. 3-year-old Peyton sat in between her two sisters, they were always so close and their parent's death just pulled them closer together. Paige and Henry both held one of their 6-year-old twin girls each and 4-year-old Henry Jnr was stood between them, hugging onto his father's legs..

A crashing sound from the attic brought Piper out of the memory. Was there a demon in the house? There had better not be, she was in no mood for a demon this morning. Making her way up to the attic of the Victorian manor, she was ready to blow the demon to Kingdom come, but seeing a figure laying on the floor, knocked out, blood pouring from an open wound on his stomach, made her stop in her tracks. She recognised who it was straight away and felt her heart beat in her throat as her body shook.

"Paige!" she called out to her half-whitelighter sister, "Paige, I need you," as blue and white lights filled the room, Piper did not waited for her red-haired sister to say anything to her, "Paige, heal!"

Paige Matthews looked at where her eldest sister was pointing, and her eyes grew wide. Without a word, Paige ran over to the blonde haired male and instantly healed his bleeding wound, from what looked like an athame.

The male slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the red-haired Witchlighter.

"Thanks Aunt Paige," he spoke softly with a smile and then looked over at the brunette Halliwell at the door, "Mom?"

"Wyatt?" Piper asked slowly, looking at the older version of her son, "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," Wyatt sighed, "What year am I in?"

"2019, why?" Paige answered, seeing that Piper seemed in a state of shock, as Wyatt pulled himself off the floor, holding his head.

"Which would make me, 16, right?" Wyatt asked, and smiled seeing his aunt nod her head, "Good," the older version of the Twice Blessed sighed, "So before Chris turns evil then."

Piper seemed to be in a trance until she heard her youngest son turns evil, that pulled her out of it.

"What!" she shrieked, "My other son turns evil this time!"

"Other son, this time?" Wyatt asked, but then waved her off and shook his head, "Please tell me he hasn't met a girl called Brooke yet."

"I don't think so," Piper spoke, looking at her son, who had to be in his mid-20s, "Why?"

"Because I think she's the one who causes it."

* * *

Chris Halliwell walked down the corridor of his school and stopped at his locker, throwing his bag into it.

"So, you're here." The 14-year-old heard a female voice behind him, causing him to smile slightly, but not so she could see. Straightening his face, the brunette turn around to see a 15-year-old girl stood there, with red-brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"I'm not for long," Chris folded his arms, "I'm walking straight back out, do you fancy joining me, Brooke?"

"Depends what's in it for me." She answered, a small smirk on her face.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something to make it worth your while." Chris replied, pulling the girl towards him, his 5' 10'' frame towering over her 5' 5'' one.

"I'm sure we can find something that's worth it for you."

Brooke looked at the Halliwell, smiling slightly.

"Let's go then."

Chris slammed his locket shut, and draped his arm around the girl's shoulders as they made their way out of the school.

"Dude, Mitchell's looking for you. I wouldn't go if I were you." The two were stopped by one of Chris' friends, indicating Chris' math teacher.

"Screw him," Chris shrugged his shoulders, "What's the worst that he could do to me?" And with that, the two carried on walking out of the school, walking straight past his brother and the rest of the jocks, who watched them.

"I wonder what those two are going to get up to." One of the jocks said, laughing slightly, as they saw them leaving.

"Hey, isn't that your brother?" Another one asked, turning to Wyatt, who was glaring in the direction the two teenagers had walked.

"Yeah," Wyatt answered, "Leave him, he gets in trouble its his own fault."

* * *

So that's just the start, there's more where it came from, but you need to tell me what you thought of it first. THe next chapter has a bit of future Chris and what happened to turn Chris evil, so to find out review :D 


	2. THe Explanation

**Ok, so I know the first chapter was quite short, but it was just to get you started with the story.**

**I'd like to say thank you to "Good Witch ( )" for reviewing last night. You want a new chapter, well here it is :D**

**Please guys, review to tell me what you thought, it's alot more helpful than just adding me to alerts and the such.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Changed Fate Pt 2

The Explanation

"What do you mean, Chris turns evil?" Paige asked, as she, Piper and the older version of Wyatt made their way downstairs to the living room, where they could talk a lot easier, "You're going to have to start from the beginning, Wyatt."

"I'm not sure what causes it," Wyatt shakes his head, "I just have a feeling it has something to do with a girl called Brooke and a certain event."

"So, when does it happen?"

"Around about now," Wyatt looked to the floor, "Around Chris' 15th birthday."

"That's in two weeks, Wyatt," Piper shrieked at her eldest son, "Why didn't you give us more time? When Chris came to save you, he gave us 16 months."

"When Chris saved me?" Wyatt shook his head, confused at the situation, "You know what, never mind, don't explain that. I couldn't give you much more time. I've told you what it is."

"A girl called Brooke?" Paige asked her eldest nephew to clarify. She sighed as he nodded his head and looked at her eldest sister, "Well, at least it's not Bianca."

"Bianca?" Wyatt questioned, "You know Bianca? Or is this a different Bianca."

"A Phoenix," Paige explained to the Twice Blessed, "You know a Phoenix called Bianca?"

"She was part of the Resistance," Wyatt replied, tears apparent in his eyes, "That was until Chris took her. We haven't seen her since."

"Resistance?" Piper asked, "There's a resistance?"

"There was," Wyatt nodded his head, "Not anymore. When Chris kidnapped Bianca, I…erm…I tried to find her…but couldn't. When I came back the resistance had been burnt down. I don't think any of them survived, except Junior."

"Junior?" Paige looked at her nephew, "My Junior?"

"Yeah, your Junior," Wyatt nodded his head, "He led it, that way he knew Chris wouldn't be killed unless it was a last resort."

"Ok, wait, I'm confused," Piper held up her hands, "How is Bianca on your side, she was evil when…"

"She's never been evil," Wyatt shook her head, "In fact, she turned away from everything the Phoenix stood for. She was good through and through, always has been."

"So, what else can you tell us?"

"How about I have no powers."

_**2028**_

23-year-old Chris Halliwell paced his office, in front of two of his demons.

"What do you mean he got away?" he looked at one of the demons and then turned his attention to the second, "How did my brother get away? He's not that powerful anymore. In fact he has no powers, I bound his powers, now how the hell did he stop you from killing him?"

Out of anger, Chris threw an energy ball at one of the demons, vanquishing him on the spot.

"My liege," the second demon, kept his head low, "He jumped through a portal. He said a spell and jumped through a portal."

"A portal?" Chris looked at the demon, thankful that the demon still had his head down, otherwise he would have seen the worry in the Halliwell's eyes, "Where did this portal go, exactly?"

"To the past," the demon answered, "He used a spell from the Book."

"He stole the Book!" Chris shouted, "How the hell did he steal the Book? And why weren't I informed?"

When the demon did not answer, Chris waved his arm, engulfing the demon in flames and vanquishing him. Once the demon was gone, Chris controlled is breathing. His brother was in the past, and even though he did not have his powers, he could do some damage in the past, especially if he went to before the event that caused him to turn.

Once his anger was under control, he waved his arm, summoning a demon that he knew could help him right now.

"Yes, my liege?"

The brunette Halliwell looked at the female demon in front of him, no not a demon, she hated to be referred to as a demon, she was a witch, a Phoenix witch.

"I want you to get my brother back," he told her, "He's gone to the past and I know you can bring him back, Bianca."

"But my liege," the brunette Phoenix looked up into Chris' green eyes, "He thinks I'm dead…"

"Well you're about to prove him wrong, aren't you?" Chris answered her, his eyes bearing into hers as he closed the gap between them seductively, "If he asks where you've been, tell him you've been hiding out, if he couldn't find you then I couldn't either. Make him believe you're still good and either I'm dead or I've turned back, bring him back here. If he changes the past, what we've accomplished will be for nothing."

Bianca swallowed as Chris, placed a hand on her cheek and his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her as close to him as he could.

"Don't disappoint me, Bianca," he warned her, "You do this and there'll be something in it for you."

Their gazes locked, as Bianca smirked at the current Source of All Evil.

"You won't be disappointed, my liege."

_**2019**_

"I don't get it," Piper shook her head with a frown on her face, "How do you not have any powers?"

"Chris bound them about six months ago," Wyatt replied, "I haven't managed to get them back yet."

"He bound them?" Paige frowned at her nephew from the future, "How did he bind them? You're the Twice Blessed…"

"He's been more powerful that me for eight years now," Wyatt explained, "Ever since I pulled Excalibur from the stone…"

"I don't understand."

"He stole Excalibur from me," Wyatt explained, "Well, not exactly stole, he can use it too…I'm not sure how, before you ask, he knows so much about magic, it amazes me all the time."

"I still don't get how he's so powerful that he bound your powers," Piper shook her head, "It would have taken the Power of Three to bind your powers."

"He…erm…he's stolen a lot of powers. Demonic powers, wiccan powers…erm…powers from our family."

"He's stolen powers from our family?" Paige frowned, "You mean he's killed…"

"I've said too much," Wyatt shook his head, "Look, I'm here to stop him from becoming like this…"

"Which happens in about two weeks."

With a nod of the head, Piper stood up, determination in her eyes.

"Ok, let's get started then. We'd better get you to Magic School, you can't stay here, not with your present self running around too."

* * *

Chris made his way down an alleyway close to the school, with Brooke just behind him. When he was sure he was far enough away from any spying eyes, he pinned the auburn haired girl against the wall and kissed her hard, hearing her moan as she kissed him back.

Pulling away, he looked down on her, their breathing fast with smirks on both of their faces. Chris looked into the dark eyes of the 15-year-old, playing with the hem of her top, until he finally let go, putting his hand underneath the top, circling his fingers on her bare skin of her side.

Brooke raised her eyebrows before pushing the boy against the wall, slowly unbuttoning his black shirt. Chris just watched, his hands now on her butt, keeping their lower bodies close.

The sound of the air rippling behind Brooke, interrupted what they were doing, causing the girl to turn around so they could both see the demon shimmer in.

"I was only expecting to find the Halliwell," the demon spoke, "But two witches will be better."

"Not when you're sent to the wasteland." Chris replied, waving his arm, sending the demon flying backwards into the opposite wall of the alleyway, while Brooke conjured an Athame.

"Who sent you?" the 15-year-old asked, the athame ready to be thrown at the demon.

"She asked you a question." Chris said coldly to the demon.

"My master will kill you," the demon now answered, picking himself off the floor, "Artemis will kill all Halliwells."

Brooke looked at the Halliwell to see a nod from him and then threw the athame, hitting the demon square in the chest, vanquishing him in flames.

"Artemis," Chris narrowed his eyes, "I don't think so."

"You know the only way to stop demons coming after your family would be to rule them."

The brunette looked at Brooke, his demeanour still cold. He softened as he realised she was being serious.

"I can't do it," Chris shook his head towards his half-witch friend, "Our family is all about good, I can't change sides."

"Not change sides," Brooke shook her head, "Join both sides."

* * *

Leo Wyatt sat in the headmaster's office of Magic School, looking at the timetable for his lessons. He needed somewhere to fit in potions labs after Christmas, but where would it go?

Interrupting him was a knock at the door, and thinking it was going to be either a teacher or student with a question, he told them to enter not so enthusiastically.

"Honey?" hearing Piper's voice, he looked up at her, "It's not a bad time is it?" She had sensed his stress from his voice, so was the first to enter, telling her sister and son from the future to just wait outside a minute.

"No, of course not," Leo shook his head, the tone in his voice now completely different to what it was like before, "What are you doing here?"

Waiting, he saw Piper wave her arm, as if telling someone outside to come in, and then saw his sister-in-law and his eldest son walk in. Then he realised, he son was actually much older than 16, which meant either a spell or potion had gone wrong, or he had come from the future. In a way, Leo hoped for the former, that would mean it was nothing too serious.

"Dad!" Wyatt smiled and ran around, hugging Leo tightly, making Piper and Paige wonder whether something had happened to him in the future.

"Erm…hi," Leo started, frowning at Piper trying to mentally find out what had happened, "What are you…"

"Future son," Paige smiled, but the smile seemed to say a lot more, "Future problem."

"Problem?" Leo questioned, "Alright, what's happened now?"

"Chris turns evil." Piper explained to her husband.

"Well, at least he doesn't hate me."

"Hate you?" Wyatt questioned, "Why would Chris hate you?" Leo shrugged, obviously Wyatt did not know anything about the future that the other Chris had come from and his relationship he had with Chris at the moment stayed the same. Even though Chris had told him that coming from the future was not to change the relationship between father and son, it had done. Leo had tried much harder to be the perfect dad in both his son's eyes, and it had paid off with Chris, since he was the only person who Chris would listen to. If Leo asked his youngest son to do something, it would get started within the next ten minutes, if someone else asked him to do the same thing, they would get a blank look from the brunette Halliwell male.

"So, what causes this one?" Leo asked, looking between the two remaining members of the Power of Three and his son from the future, "Do we even know?"

"It has something to do with a girl called Brooke," Wyatt admitted, "At least I think it does."

"Brooke?" Leo frowned, "You don't mean, Brooke Paterson do you?" seeing the 25-year-old version of his son thinking, Leo continued to help him out, "She's half-witch, half-demon. In Chris' spells class…"

"Oh my God…" realisation set in on Wyatt's face, as he realised that they were one in the same person, "I never…I…She's already gotten to him. Damn it, I should have gone further into the past."

"Maybe not," Paige shook her head, "Just because he knows her, doesn't mean she's put any thoughts into his head and then it doesn't mean we can't change this. Like you said, there was an event that changed that."

The Twice Blessed heard what his aunt had to say and looked at his father, tears once again in his eyes.

"Yeah, there was an event," he nodded his head, "Do you think we can stop this?"

"We'll stop it," Piper nodded her head, "One of my sons is not turning evil."

"Wyatt, why have you come back now?" Leo questioned, "If you knew the event why have you waited so long to come back?"

"Because it's gotten to the point where I either change it or I have to kill Chris," Wyatt answered, "And I don't think I'll ever be able to kill him." Hearing that from the blonde haired Halliwell, Leo smiled slightly, just what he gathered from Chris when he came from the future. No matter how evil Wyatt was Chris would rather save him than kill him, and now Wyatt had just told him the same thing.

"Don't worry," Leo shook his head, a smile on his face, "We'll save him, Wyatt."

_**2028**_

Chris stood in the famous Halliwell Manor's attic. It looked nothing like it once did, the whole place was falling apart. Once upon a time, five years ago, his family still lived here. He never became a threat to them, that was until he found out it was because of his cousins that there was a resistance, that was when he caused havoc, sending demons here to kill any family members that were here, it was only his mom, Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry and his eldest cousin Prudence, but it was enough to stop the rest of his family to come back here. Nobody lived here now, it was a deserted, run down house, but the perfect place for what he needed it for right now.

Looking over at the old podium, he saw the Book of Shadows resting on it. Narrowing his eyes, he looked over at the wall and saw a triquetra drawn in chalk. Wyatt had used here to say the spell. This surprised Chris, of all the places, Wyatt chose one of the most guarded places. Now he was more angry that Wyatt had made it to the past. What were his minions doing to let Wyatt say a spell to get the Book here, draw the triquetra and then find and say the spell?

"What are you thinking about?" he heard a voice, pulling him out of his thoughts. Looking towards the door, he saw his assassin walking towards him, dressed in a short denim skirt and royal purple jumper, with black boots.

"Just how Wyatt managed to get to the past from here."

"You think he came here?" Bianca questioned Chris, frowning slightly.

"The Book's already here, the triquetra on the wall," Chris explained, "Our magic has always been more powerful here, over the nexus, if he wanted to guarantee the spell to work he would have done it here. Just like I'm doing." They were more alike than either of them wanted to be.

"How do I get back when I've got him?" Bianca now asked, and watched as the 23-year-old pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her.

"This is the spell," he explained, "You'll need to draw a triquetra again."

"Still not stopped using your family's symbol."

"Why would I?" Chris asked, subconsciously playing with the triquetra chain that hung from his neck, "I started this because of my family. Just because they turned their back on me, doesn't mean I'm going to stop using their magic. So you know what you're to do."

"Make him believe that you're dead and bring him back."

"That's it," Chris smiled, "I'll be here when you come back."

"How will you know?"

"I'll know when you say the spell," the brunette explained, "Plus I'll have demons here waiting for you to come back. Ready?"

Seeing her nod her head, Chris opened the Book of Shadows and found the page he needed, the spell that would send Bianca to the past.

"Here," he said, moving sideways for her, "Say the spell."

The Phoenix looked at the spell and then at Chris quickly.

"How do I know this will take to me where I want it to take me to?"

"It'll work," Chris replied, "Trust me."

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find,_

_What I wish in space and time."_

The triqutra on the wall glowed blue, with a whooshing sound, causing Bianca to breath deeply. This was going to send her to Wyatt, someone she had not seen for almost three years, someone who she knew had searched for her, and she was about to bring him back to imminent danger. Could she really do that?

Right now, she did not have a choice. The brunette Phoenix looked back at Chris, to see him nod his head, and then back at the portal. Before stepping through it, she took a deep breath, preparing what she would meet on the other side.

Once Bianca was gone, Chris waved his arm and summoned a demon.

"Follow her, make sure she does as she's told," he told the demon, "But don't let her know you're there."

Without question, the demon camouflaged with his surroundings and stepped through the portal, just as it closed behind him, leaving Chris to smirk evilly. He would have his brother back in the present.

_**2019**_

"So what's the event that turns him?" Piper asked her eldest son, "And you better not give me any future consequences crap." Wyatt frowned, wondering why he got an odd sense of déjà vu, but as quickly as it was there it was gone again, the worry of his little brother turning evil more important.

"I can't tell you, mom," Wyatt shook his head, "Not for future consequences, it's just probably not a good idea that you all know."

"Maybe it is," Piper answered her son, "That way we can change it."

Wyatt thought for a moment, how was he going to tell his family the event that caused Chris to give into the evil.

_**2019 – Chris' birthday – Wyatt's memories**_

"Chris, c'mon, come down stairs buddy." Leo looked in on his youngest son, to find him laid on his bed, listening to music.

"Why?" Chris asked, looking at his dad, "It's my birthday, if I want to spend it in my room I should be able to."

"Ok," Leo shrugged, "But your mom wants to give you your presents," Chris shrugged, mumbling something about he doesn't care about presents, "It'll take 30 minutes out of your day and then you can come back up here and contemplate what ever you're contemplating."

Seeing a small smile form on his son's face, he smiled himself.

"I'll be down in two minutes, dad," Chris nodded his head, knowing Leo was right, "Is that ok?"

"That's fine." Leo answered, leaving his son to two minutes alone. He never understood why Piper had such a hard time getting him to do something. The whole family did for some reason.

Chris stayed laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. What Brooke had said to him two weeks ago was still running through his mind. Joining both good and evil sounded a good idea, but did he really have the power to do that? Maybe with Brooke he did. She was the strongest witch he knew, after Wyatt of course, even though she was only half-witch. The other half of her was demon, her father was a demon, even though she never knew him.

"Christopher!" He sighed as he heard his mother's voice from downstairs. He hated her at times, why could she never get off his back. It was like she was never proud of him ever, like he could always do something wrong without trying, that was partly the reason for his rebellion. He wanted to prove a point that he did not care what she thought, also that he was a normal now 15-year-old boy. He knew Piper always wanted a normal life, why could she not deal with having a normal teenage boy?

As he pulled himself off his bed, only because his father asked him to, his dad knew how to get him to do something. He was always calm and patient with Chris. The brunette wondered there was another reason behind it, but he did not care, hi sdad was the one who helped him better his magic even though he was mortal, his dad was the one who asked him to do something with him. His mother tried to, but after she caught him smoking just over a year ago, she pushed away from him, disappointed in him. Chris smirked at himself, it was a good job she did not know what else he dabbled in. Even Wyatt did not know, although Chris knew he had an idea but could never prove it.

"Hey, bro are you coming down?" Wyatt asked, opening the door to his room, looking in to see Chris turning off his music.

"Just coming now." Chris sighed, making his way out of his room. Wyatt frown, smelling the cigarette smoke coming off him, and then at his dark attire. It was all Chris seemed to wear at the moment, something dark, but he was going through a rebellious stage, that definitely had something to do with it.

"Hey, can I give you my present up here?" Wyatt asked, "I kinda don't want to in front of the cousins."

The brunette brother stopped with raised eyebrows, but in the end nodded his head.

"It's nothing much, but thought you'd like it," Wyatt said, handing his younger brother a small wrapped box. The 15-year-old opened the box to see a silver pendant on a leather chain, but it was not just any pendant, it was a triquetra, their family symbol, "I know how much you love magic, how much you read into things, so thought that this would…you know…"

But Wyatt did not have a chance to say what he wanted as they heard a crash followed by a scream from downstairs. Both the brothers looked at each other before running down the stairs, Wyatt first, to see dozens of demons filling the downstairs. Neither of the two realised that Leo was no where around, they were both more worried at the sight of Piper flying backwards into the grandfather clock and Prudence stood in front of her two sisters, but at 10 there was not much she could do.

Wyatt ran in front of his three cousins, while Chris eyed them from the bottom of the stairs, sending them flying backwards three at a time, away from his family.

"Mom?" Chris ran to Piper, seeing that she was unconscious but she had a strong pulse.

"Paige!" Wyatt called up to the ceiling, "We need your help!" His aunt was not meant to be coming until lunch time, but he could not take all of these demons with only just Chris as backup, even if he was the Twice Blessed, he was still 16 and still not strong enough.

Paige entered in her usual blue and white orbs, in between the two brothers, as they both vanquished demons.

"What…" Paige started, but saw what was going on.

"Heal mom," Wyatt shouted, "I don't know how bad she was hurt."

"Her pulse is strong," Chris answered, deflecting a fireball back to his attacker with his telekinesis, "We could do with help here."

Another fireball came hurdling towards Chris, but he was so busy throwing a demon back that he did not see it.

"Fireball!" Paige called out, orbing the fireball back at its owner just in time before it hit Chris.

Wyatt flicked his wrists, blowing up demon after demon, but the more he blew up, the more that shimmered in, finally Wyatt had had enough.

"Enough!" Wyatt bellowed, his voice deep and menacing, "Leave us alone."

Wyatt held his hands out in front of him, sending a force wave at them all, vanquishing everything demonic in front of him, sending them to the wasteland. Chris paused for a moment, as he suddenly thought.

"Dad!" He looked straight at Wyatt, who had the same look of shock and worry on his face.

"Check the kitchen, I've got the sunroom," he said, and watching his brother run towards the kitchen, "Paige, check the sitting room."

Chris ran straight into the kitchen, hearing his brother telling his aunt to check the sitting room. He knew Leo was downstairs somewhere, but where? As soon as the younger Halliwell made his way into the kitchen, he saw him, stabbed with a kitchen knife in the chest.

"Dad!" Chris choked out, tears running down his cheeks. Leo's eyes were open and lifeless, making it clear he was already dead, but it did not stop Chris from running to his father's side and trying in vain to heal him. Chris did not even have the power to heal, what good could he do, "Dad, wake up. You've gotta wake up! WYATT!"

Within seconds, Wyatt was in the kitchen, to find his brother crying over his father's body. The Twice Blessed felt his heart racing and his body shaking as the scene unfolded before him.

"Wyatt, heal him." Chris' weak voice, cried out, snapping Wyatt out of his thoughts. The 16-year-old slid next to the mortal man and pulled out the kitchen knife before placing his hands over the wound, willing them to heal, but it was too late. Their father was already dead.

"Leo?" Piper's voice now came from the kitchen door, "Wyatt, heal him."

Wyatt never took his eyes from his father's body as he shook his head, tears running down his cheeks.

"I-I-I c-c-ca-can't," he sobbed, feeling both his brother and mother glaring at him, "I-I can't h-h-heal the d-de-dea-dead."

_**2019**_

The 25-year-old version of Wyatt felt the tears forming in his eyes at the memory. _Memory_, he almost laughed at himself, _It had not even happened in this time. It was two weeks away._

"Wyatt?" Piper looked at her son, frowning slightly, "What is it?"

"What's the event buddy?" Leo now asked, worried as he saw the tears forming in the future version of his son.

"It's dad," Wyatt finally told them, in a whisper, "He dies. That's what causes Chris to turn."

* * *

dum dum dum...so that's the event but can they stop it? And what does Brooke really have to do with it? Do she convince Chris to join the two sides together? The only way you'll find out it to review to tell me what you thought, it's the only way I'll continue. 


	3. High School Rebellion

**Yes, not only do I update Growing Up Troubles, I update this too. For those who read the last chapter, thank you I'm glad you're interest, and for those who reviewed too a double thank you. It's because of your guys that I keep writing this, even though updates have been pretty slow lately. Now that I'm finished with uni and work for xmas, the updates should be a little quicker, as long as my muse stays with me.**

**Anyway, on with the story, that's what you're here for.**

Changed Fate Pt 3

High School Rebellion

_**2019**_

"So, what are you going to do for your birthday?" One of Chris' friends, Ryan, asked, as they all sat at their usual table in the lunch hall.

"Don't know yet," Chris shrugged, "Not really planning anything."

"Well there's a party that night at Kenzie's," another one of his friends, Jason, asked, "Why don't you come to that?"

"Yeah, I might do," Chris nodded his head, "I mean, the only other thing I get to do is hang out with that family of mine."

"Don't you get to do that enough?" Ryan smirked.

"More than enough." Chris rolled his sea green eyes, his vision now over towards his brother's lunch table, to find Wyatt glaring at him. What had he done now? Wait, he saw him cutting class, did he not?

"So, what did you and Brooke get up to?" a third boy at the table, Scott, asked, "Please tell me you've hit it already, you know she so wants it."

The brunette Halliwell smirked at his friends, and nodded his head, now a knowing smile on his lips.

"Is that what you were up to when you cut class?" Jason asked, nudging his 14-year-old friend.

"Among other things."

"Dude!" Ryan high-fived his friend, in fact the whole table high-fived him until Wyatt came over to them.

"A word?"

"You've just said two."

"Outside, now."

Wyatt walked away from the table. Chris could tell from the tone in his voice that he was serious and Chris was in a lot of trouble, but right now, Chris was not in a serious mood.

"I'll be right back," Chris smirked, "Don't leave without me."

As the younger Halliwell made his way out of the lunch hall, he saw his 16-year-old brother leaning against the set of lockers.

"Skipping class again?" Wyatt questioned, "You really have to get out of this, Chris, you're almost 15…"

"So?" Chris shrugged, "Look, just because you never put a foot wrong, doesn't mean I can't either."

"Chris, I'm not saying don't put a foot wrong," Wyatt sighed, "But you're upsetting too many people. Mom's worried ok, she thinks with what you're like at the moment you're gonna end up like Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop. Six foot under."

"She told you that?" Chris asked, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"She didn't have to," Wyatt shook his head, his face softening, "I can see it in her eyes every time you close up on her, go off and do your own thing, lock yourself in your bedroom for hours at a time."

"Well, I can look after myself, ok," the brunette pointed out, "I may not be the Twice Blessed, but I do have enough powers to protect myself. I don't need you and mom checking my back every two seconds. That's what Brooke does."

"Brooke?" Wyatt questioned, his hazel eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, Brooke, a friend of mine."

"The girl you cut class with?"

"That would be her." Chris nodded his head, a smirk on his lips. Wyatt was about to say something else as Mr Mitchell walked past them.

"Ah, Mr Halliwell, there you are," the math teacher looked straight at Chris, "Where were you in my class today?"

"A little preoccupied." Chris smirked at him.

"Really," Mr Mitchell nodded his head, "Well, I hope you haven't got anything after school, because you'll be preoccupied with detention."

"Whatever." Chris shook his head and walked away from his teacher and brother, back into the lunch room. Wyatt looked at how his brother acted around the math teacher and shook his head, maybe Chris was a little past a rebellious stage, but he could not quite think what.

* * *

Bianca stepped out of the portal to find herself still in the Halliwell Manor's attic, but this time in the past. Eight years into the past to be more exact, at least she hoped she was eight years into the past, the point that Chris turned evil, where Wyatt would be.

She looked around the place, and noticed it was a lot different to what she was used too, people actually lived here, the Halliwell's lived here, there were only ever Halliwell's that lived here, but it still did not tell her the time that she was in. Hearing the front door open, she slowly made her way out of the attic to the upstairs landing.

"Hello?" she could hear a male's voice, and even though it sounded familiar, it was a voice she had not heard for a long time, "Piper? Leo? Paige?" hearing that the figure was now coming up the stairs, she went into the first room she could, leaving it open a crack to see who it was, more like confirm her suspicions, "Where is that wife of mine."

"Henry!" Bianca whispered to herself, luckily Henry did not hear her and made his way back out of the Manor, there was one place they could all be and only one door that could lead him there.

Once he was gone, Bianca took the time to examine the room that she was in. IT was definitely a male's room, which told her that she was roughly in the right time, since Wyatt and Chris were the only two males to live here in their own rooms. As she looked carefully, she smiled at who's room it was. Wyatt's. The whole room screamed Wyatt, extremely similar to when he was at the resistance. His duvet cover was red, his favourite colour, and his walls had posters of his favourite bands and photos of his family. Fair enough when he was at the resistance, he did not have the posters, but he did have the exact same photos. She smiled as she walked over to her favourite photo, the one where he was holding his youngest cousin, Peyton, on the floor and had her two sisters jumping on him from both sides. That was when she noticed in the background, something she had not noticed before, Chris sat on a chair, glaring at them, his eyes screaming to her that he was evil then, but this photo was three years old, before their Aunt Phoebe had been killed, he could not have been evil back then. It was Leo's death that finally turned him, before then, from what Wyatt had told her, he was a normal teenage boy.

The Phoenix shook her head, this was not what she was here for. She was here to bring Wyatt back to the future, but she still wondered whether she could do it. Before she had joined Chris' ranks, she felt something for him that she had not felt for anybody before, and knew the feeling was mutual, could she really betray him now? But if she did not, Chris would just send someone else to kill them both. She had to do it, had to do this to save them both. Now she just had to find him. Where would he be? Then it clicked, there was only one possible place that he could be, the one place he would go to, to get help from the family, Magic School, now she just had to find a way in, unless this was the time that they had the door on the stairs. If Leo was still alive then there would be, Wyatt had told her about the door that Leo needed to get to Magic School every day. As Bianca made her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway, she could have swore she sensed someone following her, but who could it be? Nobody else came through the portal with her, and there was nobody else in the house. Brushing off the feeling, she made her way down the hallway.

_**2028**_

While he waited for his brother's return, Chris sat in his study, preparing his torture. He had it all laid out, Wyatt would never betray him again. This was going to be his last chance, he would either join his ranks or he would be killed, it was fully up to him.

A knock at the door made the Halliwell look up.

"Enter."

"My liege," a blonde haired Keiran demon entered the room, dressed in a short black skirt and a low-cut top, leaving nothing to the imagination, something that Chris needed right now, "You asked for me?"

"That I did, Casey," Chris smirked, pushing his chair back as the blonde made her way over to him, "You know what I want."

He smiled as the demon shapeshifted into his ex-girlfriend, someone he still fantasised about. It was not his fault he was still stuck on her, she was taken from him unfairly, by that pesky resistance. He had always told Brooke not to go out on their hunting parties, she was the one that helped him start joining the two sides together, he needed her until the end, but she just had to get into the fight, which led to her death six years ago and he was still not completely over it, but then having demons that could shapeshift into her all the time meant that he never really had to.

The demon straddled Chris and kissed him gently, just the way he liked it.

"How do you want me?"

Chris smirked at that question and stood up, holding onto her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed her hard as he laid her backwards on the desk, trapping the demon between the furniture and himself.

_**2019**_

Wyatt had decided to step out of Leo's office for a few moments. Telling his family what had happened to his dad, or more like what was going to happen in two weeks time was too hard, a lot harder than he expected it to. He thought it was hard having to lose his mom, aunt, uncle and eldest cousin in the same day at his brother's hands, but this was much harder for some reason. Maybe because he did not know exactly how it happen, he just saw the aftermath. Or maybe it was because he knew that that was what had caused his brother to finally change sides, but in truth he would never know why it was so hard to tell them. It just was.

"Wyatt?" he heard a very familiar voice speaking to him, "Please tell me this isn't you from this time, and you from my time."

The 25-year-old looked up and saw the brunette Phoenix for the first time in three years. His body shook as he wondered whether this was a trick being played on him. Had his brother sent demons to the past to trick him and lead him back? Bianca was dead, she had to be, he had searched for her for months with no luck, how was she here now?

"Bee?"

"Yeah, it's me," Bianca smiled, tears running down her face as she stopped and look at him. He had changed so much in three years. His eyes told her what he had gone through. They were dark and looked tired. His blonde curls were longer and messy. His clothes were shabby, almost like he had been wearing the same thing for the whole three years, or been on the run for the past three years. The latter was most likely, since she knew about the resistance being burnt down. She had led to that, she told Chris exactly where it was. So many people had died because of that, so many people that she had worked with and she had betrayed them, betrayed Wyatt…

"W-w-what…h-how…?" Wyatt's words took her out of her thoughts, as she remembered what she had to tell him, but she never has a chance, as Wyatt walked towards her, "You are you, right?"

"I'm me, yeah." Bianca nodded with a small smile, as he wrapped her arms around her waist and picked her up into a hug. The Phoenix could not help could giggle slightly and wrap her own arms around his neck, while students at Magic School walked past them both, watching them with strange looks.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked her, putting her down and looking into her eyes, "How did you…Chris took you and…Bee, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's a long story," Bianca shook her head, "But all you need to know is that I'm here now."

After seeing Wyatt, she knew she could not betray him again. She would not take him to Chris, she could not have him killed, she loved him.

"Wyatt, are you…Oh…" Piper's voice came from the office door, causing Wyatt and Bianca to look her way, "Bianca." Even though the eldest Halliwell said the name to herself, Bianca still heard it.

"How does she know me?"

"I've told her a bit about you," Wyatt explained, "But she already knew something. I don't know, but c'mon, I take it you're here to help."

"Of course I am," Bianca smiled, hoping Wyatt would miss the fake side to it, "Where do we start?"

"Trying to save my dad."

* * *

Piper, Paige and Leo all glared at the Phoenix that sat next to the future Twice Blessed, Wyatt had obviously not told them everything that was going on between them, or what would go on…time travel was so confusing at times.

"Do you know what demons they are?" Paige was the first to get back to business, knowing Wyatt did not come all this way to fail now, "The ones that turn up in two weeks."

Wyatt looked to the floor and shook his head.

"You and mom never told me," he explained quietly, "You went after them, you got me to stay and look after Chris. He took it hard, we all did actually."

The Twice Blessed could sense his father looking at him, so glanced across, and saw something he never expected. He could not put his finger on it, but the look almost seemed apologetic.

"It wasn't your fault dad," Wyatt shook his head, "I think Brooke would have found a way to turn him anyway."

"But why would he turn evil?" Piper could not understand the whole situation, "How would Leo's death turn him evil? I don't understand it."

"It wasn't just Leo's death," Bianca now joined in with the conversation, "Although that did have a lot to do with it. It was Brooke too. She put something into his head…I'm not sure what it was exactly."

"But dad's death was the main thing," Wyatt carried on, frowning slightly, "After that he closed in on himself, I mean he wouldn't let any of us in anyway, but dad always found a way to get through to him and after that…" Wyatt sighed as he tried to find the right words, "After that happened, he went deeper inside himself. You all thought he was just grieving, we all did actually, but that was until…"

"Until what sweetie?" Piper now pried for information, getting extremely worried at what she was being told. All the signs of her son turning evil should have been under her nose and she never saw it. She knew she had a reason to be worried about her youngest son's rebellion.

"Until it was too late to do anything," Wyatt bit his bottom lip, "When he stole his first set of powers."

* * *

Meanwhile in the school, Chris and his friends sat in detention hall, of course for one reason or another they all had detention, as usual. None of them really cared about it, it always turned out to be a laugh for some reason.

The group of friends were about to pull their first detention prank for the day when the door swung open. All eyes were on the door to see Brooke walking in and straight to the teacher's desk at the front of the room with a note.

As the auburn haired girl looked around, Chris noticed a mischievous smile on her face.

"Mr Halliwell, it looks like you're off the hook for today," the teacher looked up at Chris, "You're needed at the Principal's office."

Frowning, Chris picked up his stuff and walked out of the room, Brooke just in front of him.

"He doesn't, does he?" He questioned once the door was shut and they were on their way down the hall.

"No," Brooke laughed and looked back, "I want you."

Before Chris could say anything, Brooke pulled him backwards into the Janitor's closet.

Of course, just down the hall, Wyatt Halliwell had seen everything, and frowned as he made his way to the closet, smirking that he was just about to catch his brother doing something he should not be doing. That was until he saw a blue light emitting from the closet, indicating orbs. The Twice Blessed quickly opened the closet to find both his brother and the girl gone.

Slamming the door, he narrowed his eyes, if Chris just orbed her somewhere, it meant she knew about magic.

Checking his watch, he sighed, he needed to get back home before his mom had a go at him. She had enough to worry about with Chris being out and about until God only knew when, Wyatt could not put the same stress on her too and he had to pick up his cousins.

* * *

"You know something, maybe we could bind his powers," Paige suggested to her sister, thinking in the process, "That way he can't turn evil."

"That won't stop him from turning evil," Wyatt shook his head, "He'll just steal demonic powers."

"But without his own powers, he won't have the powers to steal the demonic ones."

Frowning, the 25-year-old Twice Blessed looked between his aunt and mother and then finally at Bianca.

"Do you think that would work?"

"I don't know," the Phoenix shrugged, "I wasn't there when all that happened."

"Wait, we're not binding my baby's powers!" Piper freaked to her half-sister and then turned to her husband, "You can't agree with her, Leo."

"It still won't stop him from turning evil though," Wyatt now thought about it, "Even if he can't steal powers, Brooke will find a way for him to do it. Plus it leaves him open for demonic attacks. Chris needs his powers, to help in the attack that kills dad."

The two remaining Charmed Ones look at Wyatt, they still did not know the whole situation.

"Well, maybe you better explain the attack, son," Leo cut the silence in the room, "Let us know everything so we can decide the best plan off attack."

As Wyatt nodded his head, Piper looked at her watch and suddenly shot up.

"I'd better get back to the Manor," she explained to everyone, who were looking at her slightly panicked, "Wyatt and Chris will be getting home soon," she looked at her future version of her son and frowned, "I mean, younger you and Chris…"

"I got what you meant mom," Wyatt nodded with a small smile, "Don't let either realise you know something. Just act as normal as you can with Chris, I don't want something to affect his turning earlier."

After agreeing softly, Piper made her way out of Magic School, leaving her sister and husband to find out everything that happened from her future son.

Meanwhile, in Leo's Office, nobody noticed the light blue lamp that sat in the corner, that did not actually belong there. Even Bianca did not realise that she was being spied on and in a few days time he love for the Twice Blessed would cause a lot of problems for everybody.

* * *

dum dum dum...the end to another chapter and I have nothing witty to say at the end. Just...please review :D 


	4. Trying To Act Normal

**Ok, so another chapter to my story and a chance to say thank you to those who reviewed and please keep them coming. I know a few of you are wondering what it really was that caused Chris to turn evil, and sorry to say but you won't exactly find out yet, but there is something else that you will find out.**

m&m:** hmm...Chris having something to do with Phoebe and Coop's death? I'll tell you now, no, but there is something linking to that at the end of the chapter so I hope you enjoy :D**

**Anyway, people, enjoy the chapter and for those who are reading Growing Up Troubles, I'll have an update for that coming very shortly.**

Changed Fate Pt 4

Trying to Act Normal

Piper stepped through the door from Magic School just in time for Wyatt to orb into the house with his three cousins in tow.

"Where's Chris?" was the first thing that Piper asked, was that what she usually asked when Wyatt came home without his brother? She did not know anymore what she usually acted like, the thought of her baby boy turning evil was all that she could think of, and by the sounds of it under her own nose. Surely she would notice if her son was stealing powers and turning evil? But from what the future version of her eldest son had told her, she did not.

"I saw him go off with some girl," Wyatt rolled his eyes as the three girls ran into the living room, "So don't know now."

"Some girl?" Piper frowned, some girl did not sound good, was this Brooke? "Who was the girl?"

"I don't know," Wyatt shrugged, making his way up stairs, "I think he said her name was Brooke, but I'm not too sure. Don't really care to be honest. I have homework to do, or do you want me to go find him?"

The eldest living Charmed One had to think about what she would usually do, she knew sending Wyatt out to look for Chris would not be any use, even if she did need to get him away from this girl. Her son was going through a rebellious stage and the only person he listened to was Leo, so she shook her head.

"I'll ask your dad to call him when he gets home, it's ok."

Just then, the door to Magic School opened, and Piper started to worry that it was going to be one of the future people. Turning around, she did not realise that she had held her breath until Henry stepped through, shocked to see his nephew and sister-in-law both stood on the stairwell.

"Hey, have you seen Paige anywhere?" He finally asked, "I've looked all over Magic School but can't find her." What did Piper tell him? That she was with Leo and two people from almost ten years into the future, or that she had not seen her all day? She wanted to tell him the truth but not with Wyatt near her.

"I think she was with Leo," Piper told Henry, "But I'm not sure to be honest, Henry. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Piper," Henry sighed, "If you do see her, can you ask her to come home? I've got to get back, I'm sure the nanny will want to get home."

Slightly distracted, Piper nodded her head and watched as her brother-in-law left the manor.

"Aunt Piper?" a little voice came from behind her, "Can we have some cookies?"

"You know where they are," the mother of two smiled at her three nieces, "But only one, you don't want to ruin your dinner."

"Are you ok, mom?" 16-year-old Wyatt now asked from the stairs, "You seem a little, well, out of it."

"I'm ok, sweetie," Piper nodded her head, "You go up and do your homework. I'll call you for dinner. Oh and if Chris gets in, send him down to me."

Once Wyatt was out of sight, Piper let herself let out a heavy sigh. What was she going to do? How could she act normal knowing what was going to happen? Not only was her husband going to die, but her youngest son was going to turn evil.

_**2028**_

Chris groaned as he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Why did his minions have to wake him up? They had better have some good news for him. His brother better be back in the present, but then if he was, why had he not been alerted himself that his spell had been activated? Pushing the black silk sheets off his naked body, he pulled himself out of the bed and threw on his black trousers then made his way to the door, glancing back at the sleeping form of the Kieran demon.

Shaking his head, he opened the door, to find two demons both with their heads lowered.

"What?"

"We have some news for you, my liege," the first demon spoke, "You cousin, Henry, he's finally been caught."

So it was not the news he really wanted to hear, but it was good news. His final family member, bar Wyatt, had been caught. So far, he had four of his cousin on his side, one dead, his aunts, uncles and mom dead and now his final cousin captured. Just what he needed to hear after the bad news he had received earlier that day.

"Take him to the dungeons," Chris ordered his two demons, "I'll be there in five minutes. Do NOT harm him, understood?"

"Yes my liege."

With that, Chris shut the bedroom door and turned his back to it, so he was facing his bed once again. The blonde haired demon was awake now and sat up in the bed.

"Aren't you coming back to bed?"

"Get dressed and leave," Chris ordered her while pulling on a black shirt. When she did not move, he looked deep into her dark eyes, "I said leave!"

"What's going on?" Casey asked now, as she pulled herself off the bed and began to get dressed.

"It's nothing to do with you," Chris told her, beginning to leave the room, "You don't get to find out information, you're just a whore."

At that, the 23-year-old Halliwell left the room, ignoring the hurt look on the demon's face.

_**2019**_

"Shouldn't you be going back home?" Brooke asked the 14-year-old brunette of whom she was sitting between the legs off, her back to his, as he leant against a tree, laying kisses up her neck.

"Probably," Chris shrugged in response, running his hands up the inside of the girl's left leg, he did not care that people would be able to see him, "But why not make them worry a little more," Chris stopped what he was doing as he heard the 15-year-old start giggling, "What's so funny?"

"You," Brooke said, looking back at the Halliwell, "You say you're so worried about the demon attacks on your family, yet you love pissing them off."

"Yeah, well, what fun would there be if I didn't piss them off," Chris smirked with a shrug, but then he sighed and his face turned serious, "But if something happened because of a demon attack, the Underworld wouldn't know what had hit them."

"I still think you should join both sides together," now Brooke was facing the male, "You're powerful enough to do it, Chris. Just think about it. No more demon attacks, no more family deaths. I mean, you're family are still getting back on their feet from your aunt's death two years ago, can you really go through that again?"

At first the Halliwell thought about it, but then shook his head and got off the floor.

"I've got to go, Brooke." He stated, picking up his school bag and making his way to somewhere where he could orb from.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Will you think about what I said?" she shouted to him, now off the floor herself, her hands on her hips, a soft, pleading look on her face. When Chris saw it, he could not help but smile. That look always had him smiling, or running back to her, or doing whatever she asked him to do. Slowly, he nodded his head at the request and pointed behind him,

"But really, Brooke, I have to go, my dad'll be home soon."

Seeing the auburn haired girl nod her head, Chris made his way to behind a tree, where the park was deserted, so he could orb home.

The minute he got home though, he regretted it.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, where have you been?" Piper asked, her tone more worried than angry.

"Out," Chris shrugged, "I'm home before dinner aren't I? Anyway, I had detention. Didn't Wyatt tell you?"

The younger Halliwell made his way up the stairs, but Piper was not finished talking to him.

"Chris, why are you getting yourself into so much trouble?"

"You care that I'm getting into trouble?"

"Of course I care," Piper told him, now slightly angry rather than worried, "If you're not careful I'll ground you." Maybe that would keep him away from demons and this girl called Brooke.

"Since when has grounding me ever work?" Chris rolled his sea green eyes and started back up the stairs, "It's never done before."

"Chris…" Piper started but her son was already up the stairs, ignoring everything she said. Where had she gone wrong with him? What had turned him into this angry teen? He was fine two years ago, before Phoebe and Coop had been killed, after that he closed in on himself and turned as rebellious as he could. That was when she suddenly thought, was her sister's death partly the reason for her son's turning?

"So, maybe we need to get him away from Brooke," Paige now explained, "Kill her…"

"Will that work?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his youngest aunt, "I mean, we've tried that…"

"You tried that?" Leo frowned, shaking his head.

"Six years ago," Wyatt explained, "She was killed…we killed her…"

"When you say we…?" Paige pushed for more.

"Me, Henry and Haley."

"Haley?" Paige frowned, "My Haley?" when Wyatt nodded, Paige's face glowed with a smile, but then that changed as she realised what had happened, "Wait, you three killed Brooke?"

"We had to," Wyatt sighed as he stood up to explained, "If we didn't then she would have killed us."

"You don't need to explain yourself son." Leo explained to the future version of his eldest son, but by the look on his face, Wyatt wanted to explain his actions to his family.

"I know dad," Wyatt nodded his head, "And its not that I need to explain my actions, its just that killing her seemed to make it worse."

"Seemed to make what worse?" Leo questioned, leaning forward to see what looked like failure in the Twice Blessed eyes.

"Chris," the blonde sighed, "Killing Brooke made him worse. He went on a rampage against us all. I think that was partly the reason he decided to kill…" But Wyatt quickly stopped himself, before he carried on.

"Kill who?" Paige frowned, realising there was more to what her eldest nephew was telling her. At first, Wyatt looked to the floor, he could not tell her what had happened a year after Brooke was killed, he could not tell her what his brother had done to the family.

_**2023**_

A 20-year-old Wyatt walked into to the Halliwell Manor. He had not been in for the past week, he had been out trying to find a way to help his brother, but needed to come home. He knew if he did not, his mom would worry that he had been killed. It was a justified thought, Chris had killed so many innocents lately. Every since he, Haley and Henry all killed Brooke, Chris had flipped, he had killed everyone of the Resistance he could find, starting with one of his old friends, Troy Gabel.

"Hey, mom, it's just me," Wyatt called up the stairs as he shut the front door of the old Victorian manor. They were lucky they still had this place. Chris could have easily taken it for himself, but he never bothered, which meant there was still some humanity in him, "Mom? Aunt Paige?" The rest of the adults now lived together, it was safer for them all like this. Phoenix and Peyton had been taken by Chris, and Wyatt knew for a fact they had been brainwashed, the rest of his cousins, except for Prudence, were all with the Resistance. As much as Paige wanted her children with her, she knew it was better for their safety to stay with the Resistance where Chris could not find them.

Frowning, Wyatt walked through the house, it was very rare that there was nobody in, in fact he never knew of a time when the house would not be occupied, in case one of Chris' minions decided to come and take over the place.

"Mom?" Wyatt called out again, as he made his way into the sunroom. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the mess of the room, it looked like a bomb had gone off in the whole place, the windows had been put through, the wicker chairs were either upside down and in other places, or were just completely shattered in to pieces. The table was just the same. Realising something had happened, the blonde haired Halliwell made his into the dining room, to see a similar sight, only this time there was a body among the rubble.

"Uncle Henry!" Wyatt climbed across everything and ran to his uncle, but he could see already he was dead. His brown eyes were glazed and stared off into the distance, and the body was cold. From how cold he was, Wyatt would have said this attack happened at least a day ago, "Mom!" he now called out in a panic, laying the parole office back on the floor and running into the kitchen. Nothing. In fact, there was nothing wrong with the kitchen, it looked like it had not been touched, causing Wyatt more confusion, "Mom, answer me!" the Twice Blessed called out, now running up the stairs and checking every single room. Every room seemed to be just like each other, just like the sunroom, completely destroyed.

As he opened up the girls' room, he started shaking, if Henry was dead and his mom was not answering him, it was not a good thing, not with the house the way it was.

"Mom?" he voice cracked, as he saw a brown haired female draped over a chair like a ragdoll. It was not his mom though, the frame was too small and the hair was too dark, "Pru." He ran to his 14-year-old cousin and lifted her up. This was not like his uncle, her eyes were closed and her face almost looked peaceful, but her body was just as cold, indicating she had been dead for a while. Brushing her hair away from her face, to see the bloody cuts all over her, he kissed her forehead and laid her on the floor, rather than back in the position she was in. Now he really needed to find Piper, this was not turning out good at all.

As he rounded the corner of the hallway, he found another female body on the floor, this time it was his Aunt Paige. He did not even bother checking the body, he knew she was dead, he had no time, he needed to find his mom. Suddenly he clicked. The whole reason the kitchen had not been touched, how this had happened when Wyatt was not around, he knew exactly who had done this and he should have known straight away.

Realising where his mother's body probably was, it would definitely just be a body now, especially if it was done by who he thought, Wyatt stepped straight into her bedroom. This room was just like the kitchen, left completely untouched, except for the lifeless body that laid on the bed.

The 20-year-old Twice Blessed began to shake as he stared at the body, cuts, burns and bruises told of a fight, but the face told of piece, almost like she was happy to be dead…or maybe she was happy to no longer be in pain and be back with the man that she loved.

"Mom…" Wyatt whispered as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. He never felt like this when his father had died, but then his father had been taken by a random, unknown demon, he knew who had done this and he knew exactly why this had happened. Glancing down beside his mother's body, he found a note addressed to him.

_You take away something I love, I'll take away something you love._

_Chris_

It did not even need to be signed, Wyatt knew straight away who the letter was from. He knew who had attacked, it had to be Chris. He knew that Wyatt would stay away from the manor for a while, he would not touch the kitchen, he had not been in the kitchen since Leo's death.

Wyatt looked down, once again, onto his mother's body and brushed his hands through her brown silky hair.

"I'll save him mom," he whispered to her, tears running freely down his cheeks, "I promise, I don't know how but I'll find a way to save him."

_**2019**_

"Wyatt?" Bianca's voice brought him back to the timeline that he was in, but he could not look at anyone.

"Sweetie, who does he kill?" Paige asked, taking old of her future nephew's hand and looking into his chocolate coloured eyes, "You can talk to us, you know. It's not like we're going to shout it from the roof tops. I don't know if I have time to talk to you in the future, I mean, with everything that's going on but…"

"That's the thing Aunt Paige," Wyatt sighed, "You're not in the future, at all. You, mom and Uncle Henry all die."

"We're who Chris kills." Paige deducted from what the 25-year-old Twice Blessed had told her. As she saw him nod slowly, she was lost for words, her own nephew would kill her. No, wait, they were going to change this. They were going to fix whatever happened.

"Well, now we know, we can stop it," Leo filled in the silence, seeing the tears staining his son's cheeks, "You two should stay here while you're in the past. Me and Paige need to go back and act like everything is normal and you two need to stay away from your present selves."

"Yeah, dad."

"I'll be in a little earlier tomorrow," Leo explained, "And we'll pick up where we left off."

Neither Leo or Paige left until they knew Wyatt was happy with them going.

"Dad, where about's are we staying?"

"Go to the teacher's quarters, there's spare rooms there, any room that doesn't have a name tag on it," the ex-Whitelighter explained, "If anybody asks about you, just tell them to question me about it, ok? And I'll explain things to your mother."

With a nod and a weak smile, Wyatt agreed, allowing Paige to orb herself and Leo away.

Instantly, Bianca turned to face Wyatt, and placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears.

"You need to be careful about how much you tell them."

"They need to know all this, Bianca," Wyatt replied to the Phoenix, "I'm not bothered about the whole future consequences crap. I'm here to change the future, without saving Chris there's nothing that could be worse."

_**2028**_

Back in the future, the 23-year-old Chris was making his way into the dungeons to find his 17-year-old cousin behind bars.

"Nice to finally have you here," the brunette Halliwell smirked, "You've been giving us the run around, I have to say I am impressed by how much you managed to evade my demons without the Resistance helping you."

Henry never said a word, just stared into Chris' green eyes. They were darker than what they used to be. He could not believe how much his cousin had changed since he last saw him, almost three years ago, when he burnt the Resistance building to the ground. Henry was lucky to get out of there alive, if Chris did not have a soft-spot for family then he would not have done. This was the reason Henry never wanted Chris to be killed, there was still something human about him, there was still something there.

"What's wrong, Henry? Cat got your tongue?" Chris now asked, folding his arms with an amused look on his face, "I can make you talk, the silent treatment won't work. Now then, did you help my brother get to the past?"

The Halliwell did not need words to know what Henry was thinking, nor did he need the telepathy that he now had, he could tell from the look on his cousin's face. Henry had no idea about the time travelling, Wyatt had done this off his own back, but he must have had some help, surely.

Frowning, Chris walked away and looked at the guard.

"Find out if that Chameleon demon has found anything out."

"How, my liege?"

"Send another demon to the past to communicate with him, simple as that," Chris shook his head in anger, "If Bianca had done her job then Wyatt would be back by now, I want to find out what's going on."

Once the guard had gone to do what Chris had asked, the Halliwell walked back over to join his jailed cousin.

"Bianca?" Henry spoke his first word to Chris, actually his first word since he had been caught, "Bianca's alive?"

"You think I would kill one of the best assassins?" Chris raised an eyebrow, "She may have not been trained by the Phoenix's, but she has their blood, she's a naturally killer, that was why I wanted her on my side, that was why I kidnapped her," he smirked slightly, as Henry's dark eyes narrowed at the elder of the two, "She was the reason I found your Resistance. She told me exactly where it was, she knew what was good for her, now do you know what's good for you? Join me, Henry, and sit by my side like your two sisters."

"Never," Henry shook his head, "I'll never join you."

"Even if your life depended on it?" questioned Chris, smiling to see Henry adamant about stay on the side of good, "I'd like to test that. It'll give me something to do while I wait for Wyatt's return."

Chris was about to leave the dungeons when he heard Henry's voice again.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone after Wyatt yourself," the 17-year-old called out, "I mean, sending your lackey's after your brother? Surely you would be best retrieving him, do you realise how much he could change by being in the past?"

"And do you realising what will happen if he does change something?" Chris turned back, "I'll just change it back to this, that is of course if he doesn't mess his own mission up and make something better for me."

* * *

ok, so this may be the last update before Christmas now, since tomorrow and tuesday are filled with family stuff. I may be able to get a chapter up tonight, but I can't be definite on that right now.

Anyway, have a Merry Christmas everybody and I'll be back in a few days :D

Oh, and please review :D

xxx


	5. Coming to a Decision

**Thank you once again to all those who reviewed. I just want to tell you now that this story isn't a complete opposite of teh real Charmed. Yes, Leo dies instead of Piper and Chris is evil instead of Wyatt, and yes, Chris doesn't get along with Piper instead it's Leo, but that's the only opposites in the story, everything else is my own imagination completely, just incase that was putting you off from reading in anyway.**

**Anyway, I'll get on with the new chapter now.**

Changed Fate Pt 5

Coming to a Decision

_**2019**_

As a few days past, Piper, Leo and Paige were no closer to figuring out what it was that turned Chris. Well, they knew, but they were no closer to stopping it. How do you stop a demon attack when you don't know the demons? How do you stop your youngest child from seeing a girl, when he's going through a rebellious stint and will just orb out and see her anyway?

They needed to do something drastic and all three had come to a decision, they were going to have to bind his powers. With binding his powers then he would not go after whatever demon it was that he stole the powers from in the first place to start his conversion. However, Wyatt did not know this.

At the same time, they needed to find a way to get Wyatt's powers back, but this was a lot easier said than done, considering Chris was much more powerful than the Power of Three, and they did not even have that anymore.

"Ok, so what powers do these demons even have?"

"Mom, you're asking me to remember something from a fight nine years ago," Wyatt sighed as they both looked through the books of Magic School, "If anyone can remember it'll be Chris."

"Great," Piper sighed, "The one person who we can't ask because he's evil."

"Ok, Piper, calm down," Leo went over to his wife and rubbed her shoulders, "Getting stressed out is not going to help the matter."

"How can you tell me not to get stressed?" Piper looked at her husband, with a tired look in her brown eyes, "I mean, 14 years ago we save our eldest from turning evil just to go through it with our youngest? I can't do this, Leo, what if when we save Chris we lose Wyatt again."

"Mom, nothing will happen to me, ok?" Wyatt sighed, he did not really know what they were talking about, with knowing nothing about the other world, but he did know that he could handle himself, in this time, in a few years time and in his own time. He did not even have his powers and he had battled Chris, not that anybody actually knew about that. Only Chris and Wyatt knew that, and Wyatt still came out with getting away, although it was with a broken arm which he had managed to find the hiding Elders and Whitelighters to heal for him.

"DAD? ARE YOU IN HERE?" the voice of the 16-year-old Wyatt could be heard coming towards them, causing Leo and Piper to both look at their future version of their son.

"Ok, go into the library, quick." Leo motioned towards the door that lead to the library of Magic School, just as the teenager was getting closer. The older Twice Blessed did as he was told just in the nick of time as the 16-year-old walked into the Great Hall, his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey dad, can I…" Wyatt started until he saw his mom stood there too, "Oh, mom, what are you doing here? I thought you hated Magic School?"

"Erm, well, I needed to see your dad that was all," Piper smiled, "Find out what he wanted for dinner." But her 16-year-old son was not having any of it.

"Alright, what's going on?" Wyatt frowned, "You two and Aunt Paige have been acting really strange lately…" But neither Piper or Leo had to answer their son as Bianca interrupted them, walking from another room, her head in a book.

"Hey, you know something, I remember both you and Chris telling me about…" the 28-year-old Phoenix looked up from the book to see the present version of the Twice Blessed in the room rather than her own version, "Oh."

"Chris?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "You know Chris."

"A different Chris," Bianca smiled at Wyatt, hoping he would buy this, "A…erm…teacher…"

"Right, but you just said you and Chris, as if you were…"

"Wyatt, you're reading far too into this," Leo jumped into help the Phoenix out, "She was talking about a teacher here called Chris. She's helping us out with some research," but he could see his son was still not convinced by what he was being told, "Where is your brother anyway? He's got his potions class in ten minutes."

"I don't know," Wyatt shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't actually see him in school at all today."

"He wasn't with Brooke again, was he?" Piper jumped in, looking directly at her son, with a worried look now in her eyes.

"I don't know," Wyatt exclaimed, "Like I said, I haven't seen him in school at all. That means not on his own nor with Brooke."

"Wyatt!" Piper shouted, "I don't need the attitude from you, I get it enough from your brother."

"Sorry mom," Wyatt instantly apologised, sincerely, "I just, I heard him get in about three this morning. I don't know where he had been by the way…I was just on my way home right now, but needed to swing by here first, do you want me to check on him?"

At first, the two parents looked at each other, slightly worried that not only had their son been out until three am, neither of them knew where he had been and also Wyatt had not seen him in school. What if with the way Piper and Leo were acting, trying to stop him from turning, was going to cause him to turn sooner. Maybe they did need the help from their eldest son – the present day version of their eldest son.

As if they were both reading each other's minds, they began to explain to their son, but the cliffnotes version.

"You need to try and keep your brother away from Brooke," Leo explained to the 16-year-old, "I can't fully explain why, but she's trouble."

"I could have told you that one," Wyatt rolled his eyes, "But why away from Chris? And why just her? All his friends are trouble."

"Well, Brooke is the worst," Leo tried to explain to his son, "There's something that we've found out and she's linked somehow."

Frowning, the Twice Blessed Witch still did not understand, but he was getting some information from his parents, which was the most in the past few days since they had started acting strange.

"Has this got anything to do with the Chameleon demon that was in the house?"

Instantly, three pairs of eyes were on him.

"Chameleon?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I saw him jumping through a portal…that was why I was coming here."

"Portal?" Bianca now spoke, as she realised what was going on, and it seemed that the older version of the Twice Blessed did as he ran through the room.

"Chris knows what we're planning."

"Chris knows I'm betraying him."

The two said as one.

_**2028**_

Just as Bianca had said, Chris now knew the Phoenix was betraying him, and all with the help of two Chameleon Demons. He knew not to trust Bianca where his brother was concerned, that was the whole reason he had sent the demon to check on her. The only reason she changed sides was to look out for herself, he never doubted that for a second, but why had she now decided to help Wyatt? Did she really think that was the best idea?

With a smirk, he waved his arm, summoning someone he knew could shake things up a little.

"Yes my dear cousin?" the sound of a females voice made him smile. Turning around, he saw a brunette girl, with piercing chocolate eyes, looking at him. She was looking a lot better than she did when she had finally joined him three years ago. Her clothes no longer looked like they were going to fall off of her, her eyes no longer looked like black holes and her skin now had some colour to it, all things he had helped since she had joined him with her twin sister.

"Hope," Chris smiled at her, closing the gap between her. His 6' 1'' frame towered over her 5' 3'' one, making it easy to look down her tight, black, leather top. Just because she was his cousin, did not mean he had to keep the family relationship, he had no morals anymore, ever since his girlfriend was taken from him, "How is Kayla?" He put his hands on her hips as their conversation continued and smirked at how uncomfortable his 19-year-old felt.

"She's fine, Chris," Hope told him, trying to pull back away from him, but his hands stopped her, "She's with Haley at the moment."

"On her own?" Chris' smiled faded to anger.

"No, one of your brute demons is with her," Hope explained, "I don't see why you can't trust her with your daughter, Chris," Paige's eldest twin went onto explain, "She would never hurt her."

"Well, maybe I would trust her more if she didn't kill Brooke," Chris told her, anger pulsing through him. The only reason he agreed not to kill Haley was because he would have had to kill Hope, and he preferred to have his cousins on his side, more power for him. However, he did do one thing so Haley could not betray him, that was to take her powers, "Anyway, I have something for you. A little mission for you."

"You don't trust my sister, yet you trust me," Hope raised an eyebrow at the 23-year-old, "And when you have my brother in the dungeons. You trust me not to do anything…"

"Oh don't worry," Chris smirked, "You're not going alone…"

As he saw confusion etched on his eldest cousin's face, he smirk grew bigger. Answering her unvoiced questioned, he waved his hand to summon one of his demons, in fact not just any demon, one of his childhood friends – Jackson.

"Chris?" he was the only demon, except for one other, that got to call Chris by his first name, unless it was one of his demonic whores pretending to be Brooke, "What are you summoning me for?"

"I need you to go with my cousin," Chris got straight to business, has his smirk turned into a genuine smile to see his friend, "To the past to get my brother and his demon bitch back here."

"His demon bitch?" Jackson asked, raising his eyebrows, as he glanced over the 19-year-old stood near him but then looked back at Chris.

"Bianca," Chris explained, "I sent her to get Wyatt back here, but it seems she's stayed to help. I want you to get them both back here."

"Why can't you do it?" Hope now interrupted them, after all she was going on this mission.

"I need to stay, to make sure things don't get messed up here," Chris explained to the two, knowing that his friend was wondering the same thing, "And I need people that I can trust…"

"But you just said…"

"Someone that I can trust," Chris corrected himself, looking straight at Jackson, who nodded his head, "And someone that can convince Wyatt to get his ass back here," now he looked at Hope as he explained what was going on, "And I know you can do that. Make him see what's good for him."

"And are you going to kill him as soon as he gets back here?" Hope now asked, still torn between her two cousins, "I mean, you stripped him of his powers what could he really do?"

"You're mistaken Hope, I bound his powers, not stripped him of them completely," Chris explained before answering her question, "Anyway, he could change what it was that made me 'turn' as you all think I have done," Chris explained, "He has an idea and is trying to stop it."

"And you know that for definite?" his demonic friend asked. Seeing Chris nod his head, Jackson sighed, "Ok, where exactly are we going and how far can we go?"

Hearing that, Chris smiled a pure evil smile, happy about the question his friend had asked.

_**2019**_

"You're betraying him?" the future version of the Twice Blessed looked directly at the Phoenix, his eyes searching hers as he got closer to her, "What do you mean, you're betraying him?"

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her." Piper looked straight at her husband, while her present version of her eldest son looked at everyone completely confused at the situation.

"Mom?"

"I didn't mean for you to find out, not in that way," Bianca explained as the 25-year-old Wyatt closed in on her, anger apparent in his chocolate coloured eyes, "I was…when he…well…"

"Spit it out Bianca," Wyatt warned her, "What do you mean by betraying him? Why did you really come here?"

"Mom?"

Piper looked at her younger version of her son, seeing the confusion and worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Piper shook her head, "I need for you to go home and find your brother. Make sure he's not getting himself into any trouble, and I need for you not to ask any questions yet. I will explain later, I promise?"

Knowing that his mother never broke a promise, the 16-year-old Twice Blessed nodded his head and orbed out of Magic School, making Leo sigh.

"That's one problem out of the way for now."

As the two parents glanced over, they saw their future version of their son backing Bianca into a corner and grabbing her arms.

"I can't believe you were working with my brother! I searched for you for months and you were fine all along," Wyatt shouted at her, staring her down, "What did he send you here for?"

Their eyes stayed locked, as Bianca tried to explain to him what she was doing here. It started off as working for Chris, but now she was here to help Wyatt, she wanted to help Wyatt.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I knew you wouldn't understand," the Phoenix explained, "I joined your brother to save my neck, he was going to kill me and then I wouldn't have been able to come here to help you."

"I don't need a traitor's help, Bianca," Wyatt told her, his voice beginning to sound cold. His voice made her fear for her life, she had only ever heard him talk like this to demons that worked for Chris, "I trusted you Bianca, I really thought you were on our side, but I guess I was wrong."

Taking a step back, Bianca finally found herself trapped, she had nowhere to run now. Of course she could shimmer but she knew Wyatt would just grab her. If Wyatt did not, she was in the room with the Charmed One that had the power of freeze time, she would just be frozen mid-shimmer.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," Bianca felt tears stinging her eyes, as a lump grew at the back of her throat, "Yes, Chris sent me to take you back, but I don't want to do that, I want to help you."

"How can I trust you?" Wyatt asked her. As they stared at each other, Wyatt finally breathed out and shook his head, the feeling of her betraying him stopping him from thinking of what to do. He should kill her, vanquish her and then get her out of the way. She could not go back at tell Chris everything they were planning then, but what if she had come to help Wyatt, what if, like she already said, she was betraying Chris? It did not matter, she had already betrayed Wyatt, the minute she changed sides. Looking away from her, he stepped back.

"Get out of here," he said, almost as a whisper, unsure of what he should do. When he did not see her move, the Twice Blessed looked back at her, "I said get out of here before I change my mind. I may not have powers Bianca, but I can still use spells and potions."

Frowning, Piper and Leo watched as their future version of their son let the Phoenix go, even though he had no idea of where she would go. Would she go back to the future to tell Chris everything that had thought about, or would she hang around to help Wyatt? Only time could tell them that.

The 25-year-old turned back to his parents, tears apparent in his soft blue eyes.

"Mom…"

"Don't worry," Piper shook her head, having a feeling that she knew what her son was going to say and then looked at her husband, "We're binding his powers. I don't care about any consequences on his birthday, we'll have future Wyatt here, we'll get Paige over earlier, Chris' powers are going to be bound."

Leo decided not to argue with his wife, Piper Halliwell was always the most stubborn of the four Charmed sisters, so she would not change her mind on this matter, especially not now that they knew Chris could have some idea of what Wyatt was doing here in the past and when Paige had already agreed it was the best course of action.

"But mom, I have no powers," Wyatt explained, "How can I help?"

"We're unbinding your powers," Piper explained, "And I think I know just how to do it."

* * *

Bianca shimmered to the first place she could think of. A secluded area in Golden Gate Park. One of her most favourite spots in the whole world, somewhere were Wyatt used to bring her if one of them needed to talk. However, it was not so secluded this afternoon, she had not realised it at first but there were two people stood in a corner and one of them looked extremely familiar. 

Stepping behind a bush, she was thankful that neither of the figures had seen her, frowning she listened into their conversations.

"We did as you asked," the male spoke, he was tall with long black hair and wore complete black, something that helped Bianca decide that he was a demon, "We killed the middle Charmed One and her husband."

"Well that wasn't enough," the girl spoke, the girl was the one she knew. It was a younger version of the girl, but definitely the same one. Chris' love of his life, the whole reason Wyatt's family was now either dead or evil, "He's still not listening to me. Obviously killing his aunt wasn't enough," Bianca could hear the auburn haired girl explain to the demon, "But I think I know who will make him see my ways. His father, Leo. He's mortal, shouldn't be too much of a problem, but he's Chris' role model. Kill him and we'll have Chris on our side. Understood?"

With a nod of the head, the man shimmered out, causing Bianca's eyes to narrow as she realised what was going on, how everything was started. Wyatt was right, it did have something to do with Brooke, and a little more than he anticipated. She was the reason for Leo's death and probably Chris' way in to the leader of which ever demonic clan she was using. Now how did she get the information to Wyatt and his family to stop what was about to happen?

* * *

Well, there's the end to another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in a review. 


	6. Affects of Changing the Past

**OMG! I'm so sorry I left this chapter so long. I didn't even realise I'd done that until now. So, here's the update for you.I hope you like it.**

**Also, thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. Thank you very very much.**

**Anyhoo - on with the chapter.**

Changed Fate Pt 6

Affects of Changing the Past

_**2019**_

The younger version of Wyatt Halliwell orbed straight to the Halliwell Manor, in search for his little brother, but something just did not seem right. The man that was at magic school, he was him, right? He was a future version of him, they looked so alike it was uncanny. Why would his future self be here? Something must be wrong in the future, and where was the future version of his brother Chris? Why was the girl with him, and who was 'he' that they were both talking about?

So much ran through his head, that he initially forgot why he was coming back. Hearing a door close upstairs, he pulled himself from his thoughts to remember why. Chris. He had to make sure Chris was not with Brooke, just like his mother had asked, but why? Why could he not be around Brooke? Yes, she was trouble, he agreed there, but Chris was not the sort to let himself be pulled into trouble, he created trouble.

"Dad not home?" his younger brother's voice came from the stairs, as Wyatt turned around to face him. All the blonde haired Halliwell could do was shake his head, still so many questions going around his head. Had something happened to Chris in the future? Is that why his future self came to the past? Had a demon killed him? But if so, why had he not gone far enough in the past to save Phoebe and Coop? Surely they would be best off saving first, save the Power of Three.

The 14-year-old Chris Halliwell looked at his brother, confused at his state. The Twice Blessed seemed to be worried about something, but Chris could not quite put his finger on what it was.

Deciding it was not worth it, Chris made his way past him and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" The older Halliwell asked, now looking straight at his brunette brother.

"What do you care?"

"Are you going to meet Brooke?"

Chris turned around to face his brother, a slight frown on his face; "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, especially when you have a potions class now."

Chris frowned at his brother and shook his head, "How do you know and what do you care?"

"Dad told me," the older Halliwell pointed out, "Anyway, I'd get there before he realises you're not there."

"It started ten minutes ago," Chris pointed out, opening the front door, "I'm not going."

With a roll of his emerald eyes, the brunette walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him, causing Wyatt to worry a little more. He had not managed to stop him from going out so he would need to follow him, but his cousins were upstairs and would need looking after. What could he do?

* * *

Paige orbed in the minute she heard her name being called. As she looked around her whereabouts she realised she was in one of the potion labs of Magic School, with Piper, Leo and her future version of her eldest nephew, although Wyatt seemed to be off thinking about something else.

"I'm guessing we're binding Chris' powers now then," the older Witchlighter in the room commented, as she looked at the potion her half-sister was cooking up. Walking over, she could see the bubbling purple liquid, "How do we get him to drink it?"

"He should do it if I ask him," Leo explained, but realised that was probably the wrong thing to say as he heard Piper sigh. She hated the fact that her youngest son would not listen to her, what had Leo done differently to her when they were raising him?

"What's wrong with you mister?" Paige now looked at her nephew, "And where's Bianca." To which she received a snort from the Twice Blessed. Frowning, Paige looked around at the other two in the room, but neither were telling her.

"I don't know where she's gone," Wyatt finally scoffed, "And I don't really care."

"Chris sent her here," Piper explained to her sister, finally looking up from the potion, "I should have known we couldn't trust her again. We also need to find a way to get Wyatt's powers back."

"Well, surely we could…" Paige started to think, but nothing was coming to her, "It would take the Power of Three, wouldn't it?"

"At least," Wyatt nodded his head, frowning at his aunt, "With Chris' powers. And I don't see the Power of Three."

"Well, surely Phoebe would be able to come down to say a simple spell for us," Paige now said, she hated all these rules, always had done, "This is for the safety of their world."

Looking at Piper and Leo, she realised they had already discussed this and obviously found an answer to the question, but now what was it?

_**2028**_

"Do you both understand?" Chris looked at the two figures that he was sending to the past, "Bring Wyatt back here, preferably alive, but you can kill Bianca."

He looked at his friend first, who nodded his head, and then turned his attention to his 19-year-old cousin. She was looking at Chris, seemingly troubled at the plan. This was the first time he had sent any of his cousins after the remaining family members, but with what was going on, he needed someone that could get the job done and he knew Hope, especially now that he had Henry in the dungeons.

"If you don't, Hope, your brother will die," Chris warned her, "I don't need him, the same goes for your sister."

Smirking, he watched the brunette nod her head. Grabbing their arms, he teleported them both to the same place as where he had taken Bianca, the disused Halliwell Manor.

Heading straight for the Book of Shadows, he missed the look of sadness wash over in Hope's eyes as she remembered the good times that they had all shared in the Manor. They were times that Chris pushed out of his mind, it just stopped him from doing his job. Even though he was powerful, he never once considered himself evil and still had a soul, he still thought about his family and wished that they would have joined him rather than trying to fight against him, it just led to a losing battle for them.

"Ready?" Chris looked at the two and then at the spell in the ancient tome, "Say this spell."

Jackson was the one to walk over to the Book, although he did not touch it, the Book absolutely hated him, he still did not know how Chris could still touch it when it was meant to protect itself from evil.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find,_

_What I wish in place and time."_

The triquetra that still sat on the wall, glowed with a watery blue colour, inviting the two to the past.

"Go," Chris told them, "And don't fail me."

Jackson and Hope both made their way through the portal, leaving the 23-year-old Halliwell waiting for their return.

_**2019**_

Still in the past, Bianca tried to find out who the demon was that Brooke had been talking to. From what the 15-year-old girl was saying, his clan was going to be the one who would attack the manor on Chris' birthday. This was good news, the Charmed Ones – or what remained of the Charmed Ones – would be able to vanquish them now, before they had a chance to attack, which would stop Leo's death and in turn Chris' change of morality.

As she thought of something to try and get the Twice Blessed to talk to her again, orbs filled the air, to a spot on a bench in her line of view. As soon as the blue and white lights materialised, Bianca felt her heart clench tight at the sight of the younger Halliwell brother. He may have been nine years younger than her version, but he still had the piercing emerald eyes and the same rugged look to him that she fell for, but with this version there was something in his eyes different to her Chris', sadness and trouble.

Sure, she loved Wyatt but after being around Chris for three years she had fallen for his charm, like main women had done. She could not help it, there was something about him, possibly his power, that was alluring and sexual. However, the Chris Halliwell that sat on the bench was nothing like her version, and she could now see it in his green eyes.

As she watched him take out a cigarette, Bianca wanted to go over to him, talk to him, find out what was bothering maybe prevent his turning, but she was stopped by a sound that she knew all too well, that of shimmering.

"Well well well, what do we have here," a voice stated, but Bianca could not see where it was coming from, even though she looked all around her. Some assassin she was turning out to be. Watching Chris, she saw him look up in the direction of the voice and decided he must be behind the tree that was just to the right of her, "The youngest Charmed Son all on his own."

The 14-year-old brunette looked with a cocky glint in his eyes, as he stood up from the bench and the demon came out from behind the tree. Now Bianca could get a better look.

"This should be good, after all you are the weakest of your family."

"You really think that?" Chris looked with a smirk on his face and then used his telekinesis to send the demon flying backwards out of the way. Looking around, he checked that nobody was watching and telekinetically began to strangle the demon, "I wouldn't be so sure. Now who sent you?" because of the air-ways being cut off, the demon could not answer, which made the young Halliwell angry, "I said who sent you? Was it Artemis?"

_Artemis?_ Bianca thought to herself, who was he? Obviously a demon, but she had never heard of him and she knew most demons by now, the ones fighting both with and against Chris.

As the demon began to turn purple, the brunette unclenched his fist, allowing the enemy to catch some breath.

"Was it Artemis?" he asked once again, closing in on the demon. Seeing a nod, Chris smirked, "Tell him he can't kill me, he never will, and he had better stay away from my family."

"You don't even know who he is." The demon managed to say, still holding onto his neck.

"Are you sure about that?" of course, Chris did not know who this demon was, but he was not about to let his enemy know that, "If I see one more demon, I won't be going easy. They'll be dead within seconds. Now go, before I change my mind."

The Phoenix's eyes grew wide as she watched the scene unfold before her. The Halliwell was not as weak as everybody thought him to be at that age, although he was definitely a little too cocky.

* * *

In the Halliwell Manor, a blue portal appeared on the wall as two figures stepped out. Jackson looked around and smiled, he was in the Halliwell Manor, he remembered this from when he would come and see Chris, before he left to live with Brooke.

Meanwhile, Hope looked around and breathed deeply. It felt so strange to be here again, and in the past too, to see her mother again…what if she did see her mom and dad again? She could not go through that, they were taken from her so unfairly. A demon attack, Wyatt had explained to her, but she was not stupid, just the year before that Wyatt, her twin sister and her brother had all killed Brooke and she knew Chris would not take that lightly. He had killed them to get back at those responsible to taking away the one person he loved, he still held a grudge against them, still did not trust any of them, but they were family so he would not kill them just hurt them, alot.

"Phe, give it back." The sound of a young girl's voice could be heard downstairs, causing Jackson and Hope to both look at each other.

"C'mon, people are here," Jackson said, taking the 19-year-old's hand, "We'll go somewhere to plan. Somewhere a little more safer."

And with that, without anybody realising they had set foot in the house, Jackson shimmered them both away.

* * *

"Where's your brother?" Piper asked, the minute she, Paige, Leo and the future version of her son all orbed into the Manor. The 16-year-old Twice Blessed was sat at the dining table doing his homework, with the sound of the television in the background.

"Erm, well he…kind of…went out."

"What do you mean he went out?" Piper shrieked, holding the power stripping potion in her hands, "Where is he? Sense for him?"

"I can't," the younger version of her son admitted, "He's blocked me."

The mother of two sighed as she made her way into the kitchen to put this potion into a cup, so Chris would not get suspicious, allowing her husband and sister find her rebellious son.

"Wyatt, sweetie," Paige sat next to him, "Can you not sense him at all?"

"No," the teen shook his head, "Can you?"

Of course, this was the whole reason they were here finding out from the school boy where his brother was, Paige had not been able to sense Chris, but with Wyatt's Twice Blessed abilities he should have been able to break the block, unless there was some magic involved.

"Ok, did he say where he was going?" Leo now asked, trying to think where his son would go. When he received a shake of the head, he sighed and sat down, "He can't be too far."

"Leo, he can orb," Paige pointed out, "If you were a rebellious teen and could orb, where would you be."

A worried look went between the three eldest people in the room, just as Piper entered back from the kitchen with her potion in her hand.

"Have you tried calling for him?" the teenage Wyatt now asked.

"Chris!" Piper called out to her son, but it was going to be no use, he never listened to her, so she looked to her husband for some help.

"Chris!" Leo now called out with a sigh, "Chris, if you're listening can you come down here? I could do with some help."

Almost in a flash, the 14-year-old Chris Halliwell began to form in the hallway of the Manor.

"You'd better go in there, before he realises something's going on." Paige explained to her future nephew, pointing towards the sunroom. Just as Chris' orbs her materialising, the 25-year-old made his way into the sunroom quickly, leaving his younger version still confused at the situation around him.

"Yeah dad?" Chris asked, looking around the room to see his mom and brother there too, along with his aunt. Frowning, he looked at Leo and sighed, "Mom wants me, doesn't she?"

"Actually, we all do," Leo explained, "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure," Chris nodded his head, and found a drink being pushed into his hands a little too quick. The youngest Halliwell in the room looked up at his mother and then at the drink, unsure of whether he should drink it, "You know what, I think I'll pass."

"C'mon bud," Leo spoke, seeing Piper biting her bottom lip, "There's nothing wrong, ok, just drink up."

Even though he still felt like something was wrong, he trusted his father and drank the drink anyway. When he didn't feel any different he looked around the room.

"So, what did you want me for, dad?"

They had not thought this far, what would they need Chris for, except for keeping him out of trouble.

"Erm, I just wanted to know why you weren't in your potions class today."

"I'm sorry," Chris genuinely apologised to his father and looked to the floor sheepishly, "There was this demon in the park and I…"

"Demon!" Piper freaked out and checked her youngest son over, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

The 14-year-old pulled away from his mother, with a deep frown on his face, glaring at her.

"I can look after myself, you know," he pointed out, he hated it when she was like this, just because he was not the Twice Blessed did not mean he was not powerful. Leo understood that he could take care of himself, why did Piper act like he was powerless? "Anyway, I'm going to my room if you don't need me for anything else."

When he saw his father nod, Chris made his way up the stairs, allowing the future version of the Twice Blessed to come back into the dining room.

"Well, at least he drank it," Wyatt sighed, although he was still sure it was not going to make matters any better, "But I still don't have any powers."

"Well, you wouldn't have if…"

"If Chris' powers were bound and he didn't turn evil, he wouldn't have bound my powers." As the realisation dawned on the two Charmed Ones and their ex-Whitelighter, the younger Wyatt suddenly realised why his future self was here.

"Chris turns evil?"

_**2028**_

The world was dark, too dark and it was still the day time, even if it was November. The sun should still be out, shining high, but it was as if the sun had deserted a world that was ruled with darkness.

Chris Halliwell stood out on the balcony of his mansion that linked to his bedroom and looked out on the destruction he had caused in the past nine years, smiling at what had come from the attack those nine years ago.

"What are you thinking about?" he heard a voice behind him, and smiled thinking about who it belonged to. The one person that made all of this possible.

"Our work." the 23-year-old smiled, turning around to see the auburn haired female leaning on the doorframe in a short, silk, nightgown.

"Don't you mean your work?" Brooke asked him, stepping closer to him. She stood on her tiptoes so she could lay a kiss on his lips.

"No, our work," Chris smiled, "If it wasn't for you then I'd still be powerless. You got me my first set of powers after my mom bound mind."

"I just helped you in your time of need," the girl explained to her lover, "You'd have done the same for me."

Suddenly, a ripple in the air interrupted them, causing Chris to frown in anger.

"I'm sorry my liege," the demon spoke quickly, bowing his head as he realised who he was in front of, "My queen, I am very sorry."

"What are you doing in here?" Chris queried the young looking demon, anger apparent in his voice.

"My liege, there is news," the demon spoke, knowing that if he did not get to the point soon he would be sent to the wasteland, "Your cousin, he has finally given the whereabouts of the Resistance."

Soon, Chris' frown turned into a smile as he heard the good news. It was not exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was enough, now he could burn the place down and bring the Phoenix that he had fought so many times here, ready for his brother's return.

Once he told his minion to leave, he turned to the Queen of All Evil with a seductive look.

"I feel like celebrating." He told her, a smile on his face, caressing her cheek with the thumb of his right hand. He kissed her gently as his hand moved down her body, gliding over her breasts and down her stomach, until he was pulled into a premonition. He knew it was a premonition, he had been having these ever since he had killed his youngest cousin, Pagan, obviously she had gained a new power since he had turned evil, he never remembered her having premonitions before.

The images flashed in black and white until they showed him what he was meant to see. He pulled away from his lover, with a slight laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Brooke frowned slightly, wondering just what her husband had just seen. She could never tell at times whether it was good or bad.

"You're pregnant again," as he saw shock settle in on the 24-year-old's face, he blinked, "You didn't know."

Brooke shook her head slowly, putting her hands to her stomach.

"Am I really?" she saw Chris' smile grow wider as he nodded his head, "It looks like we have more to celebrate then."

They pulled each other close, kissing each other hard, tongues battling for dominance until Chris took over and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Just to clear if there is any confusion, because Piper bound Chris' powers, it caused a change of events, so Brooke is alive and now family members are dead, but you will have to find out who a little later in the story.

Wyatt, Bianca, Hope and Jackson won't know about these changes with being in the past when the changes took place.

So with that explained and the chapter up, you remember the drill, press the button, review, I reply (unless its anonymous) and then I update) a new update tomorrow, if you review


	7. Time Travel is Messy

**So, new day, new chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I sent out a personal reply to you except M&M who sent an anonymous review so I'll thank you here and say "yes it is making it a little more interesting now. And I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story. Thank you very much for reviewing."**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Why don't you review at the end to tell me what you thought - good or bad.**

Changed Fate Pt 7

Time Travel is Messy

_**2019**_

14-year-old Chris Halliwell made his way into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He hated his mother at times, why did she have to treat him like a powerless kid all the time? He was just as powerful as Wyatt, or at least he would be eventually, he had Elder blood in him, whereas Wyatt was just part Whitelighter, even if he was Twice Blessed.

Laying on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. What could he do? Something to piss off mommy dearest. That was when he knew just what would do it, going to the Underworld. Standing back up, he smirked as he tried to orb, but nothing happened. He looked around the room and then tried again, but still nothing happened. He wondered what was going on, maybe his mother had cast some sort of spell on his room so he could not orb out to go to the Underworld. He still remembered the time she cast a spell on Wyatt's room for exactly the same reason, so decided to walk out into the hallway and try orbing from there. Still, nothing happened, which got him thinking. The drink he had drank earlier, the one Piper and forced into his hands. No, she would not have done, would she? After all of this 'her sons not being powerful enough against demons', would she really bind his powers.

The brunette Halliwell walked back into his room and tried to telekinetically move the lamp on his night table, to find that nothing was happening.

She had done it! She had bound his powers! How could she do such a thing? Why would she do such a thing? Was she really fed up with his rebelling? If she thought binding his powers was going to stop him then she was sadly mistaken.

Thinking of a way to get his own back on the woman, Chris thought of a spell to take him to Brooke, and just hope that just because his powers were bound did not mean that he could not cast any spells.

"_Take me where I need to go,_

_While I'm on a Magic Low._

_To Brooke, I need to go right now,_

_Calling on all Halliwell magic somehow."_

The Halliwell felt himself being transported and smiled as he realised his spell had worked, when he stopped in Brooke's room, to see her looking at him slightly confused.

"Why didn't you orb?"

"My mom's bound my powers," Chris sighed, "I need your help."

As he sat on her bed, he missed the evil glint in her eyes, that was just what she needed to hear right now. She could get just what she needed, by convincing him his family were turning against him.

* * *

"Explain, c'mon!" the younger version of Wyatt looked around at everyone, "You can't tell me my brother is going to turn evil and then not say anything else."

Piper and Leo looked at each other before the Halliwell sat next to her son, and looked into his chocolate coloured eyes.

"Sweetie," Piper sighed, a frown on her face, how did she put all this, "We don't know everything, your future self won't tell us everything. All we know if your brother turns evil and it happens in two weeks and it's got something to do with a girl called Brooke."

The 16-year-old Wyatt nodded his head, as he took in all the information.

"Do you know anything about this girl?" Leo now asked.

"Just that, Chris skips class with her," he answered his father, telling himself that he was not snitching on his brother, he was helping to save him, "And hangs around with her quite a bit. If you ask me, they're a little more than friends."

He looked at his future self, who was groaning slightly.

"What is it, sweetie?" Piper looked up at her older version of her son.

"I just didn't realise he was with her now," Wyatt scoffed, "I thought he met her after the event. If I'd have known I'd have gone back to well, whenever he met her."

"Wyatt, Brooke Paterson has been in his lessons in Magic School for a few years now," Leo explained to his son, "And she's probably been friends with Chris since at least the start of high school."

"Great."

"So, that drink you forced onto him…" the younger Wyatt went on, "What was in it?"

"A power binding potion," Paige explained to her nephew, "We figured without his powers he can't do the damage that he does in the future."

"But your powers are bound right?" he now looked at his future self, to see him nod, "Which would mean your theory wasn't right. Somehow, he still becomes evil and binds your powers."

"My past self is a genius." Wyatt smirked sarcastically, to earn a glare from Piper.

"We need to work on getting your powers back," Piper explained to the future Twice Blessed, "And there's only one way to do it."

Everybody looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Follow me."

* * *

"How can your mom say it's not safe for you and then bind your powers?" Brooke asked her 14-year-old boyfriend, "It doesn't make sense."

"Tell me about it," Chris rolled his eyes as he laid back on her bed, seeing her sitting over him, "I've had enough of her. Sometimes I wish demons would kill her, at least then my dad could actually make decisions on his own."

He watched as the auburn haired girl smiled softly at him, playing with the hem of his blue polo shirt.

"What are you going to do?" she now asked, with a bit of a frown, "I mean, to get your powers back."

"I'm either going to have to talk to that mother of mine," Chris sighed, "Or find a reversal potion."

Brooke looked down on him, their eyes locking, brown meeting green. He took Brooke's hand and pulled her down on top of him so he could kiss her gently.

"Don't you need to sort your powers out?" Brooke asked, pulling back and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Not right this minute." He told her seductively, pulling her back so their lips could meet.

* * *

"Right, we need to wait for the Twice Blessed to get out of the house." Jackson explained, they had taken over the house across the street and at the moment were spying on the Halliwell's, although they could not really see much, so they were using a looking glass so they could also listen to their conversation.

"Damn it, they're explaining the situation to the younger Wyatt," the demon frowned, "If he's anything like the person he grows into, he'll go to any lengths to stop Chris from turning evil."

For a minute he thought he was talking to himself, since there was nothing coming from the girl he had walked through the portal with, but then she spoke up.

"Maybe we should split up," Hope thought, "You go for Wyatt and I'll go for Bianca."

Jackson frowned as he looked at his friend's cousin, did he trust her to go and kill the Phoenix? No, definitely not, but he could pretend he did. Chris had sent him to make sure she did her job, he had telepathically told him that, so knew that this would be the best way to find out her loyalty.

"Ok," he nodded his head, he could easily watch her through the looking glass and she would be none the wiser, "You go for her then, I'm guessing you'll be able to sense her."

"I spent enough time with her in the resistance, not just in Chris' ranks." Hope nodded her head.

"When you find her, do as Chris wants," the demon explained, "Kill her."

With a swirl of orbs the 19-year-old was gone, making Jackson laugh slightly as he waved his hand over his looking glass, which was simply just a bowl full of water, and watched where Hope landed.

Frowning at first, not able to see Bianca, he wondered whether she knew she was being watched over, but then he realised just where she was. Golden Gate Park, the place where Chris and Bianca always fought when she was working with the Resistance, and eventually the place where hate turned to lust. Bianca would go there, just to get some familiarity while she was in the past, but what he did not understand was why was she not with Wyatt Halliwell?

* * *

Hope's orbs materialised in the middle of bushes, she could not just orb anywhere, magic was not exposed in this time. In the future Chris had exposed it as quickly as possible, to gain more people on his side, but in this time she knew the Charmed Ones were keeping it safe.

"Hope?" Bianca spoke, as the 19-year-old stepped out of the bushes, "What are you doing here? Has Chris sent you?"

"Along with Jackson," the brunette explained, "But don't worry, he's not around."

"Chris has sent you to kill me, hasn't he?" the Phoenix sighed, "He knows I've betrayed him."

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, but we do need to save Wyatt," the Witchlighter went on to explained, "If we fail to bring him back, I know Chris will just send others and kill him."

"What am I meant to do?" Bianca shook her head, "He wants me dead now. Unless I can get to Henry…"

"He's got Henry." The two continued to talk, the whole time not realising that soon the 23-year-old Chris Halliwell would know all and have them both killed.

"I need to get to Wyatt though," Bianca explained, "I've found out about the attack. I know what type of demon it's going to be and I know exactly why it happens."

"How?"

"I saw Brooke talking to a demon earlier today."

"Wait," the Mitchell frowned slightly, "Why can't you go to Wyatt. He never knew you turned he…"

"He knows now, I let it slip," the 29-year-old explained, "I was stupid enough to tell him accidentally when I found out Chameleon Demons had been following me. Wyatt doesn't trust me, he kicked me out."

"So we need a plan."

* * *

In the attic of the Halliwell Manor, Piper stood, her arms folded across her chest, defensively, as she looked at her deceased sister. She felt Leo's arms on her shoulders, reminding her that he was there for her, reminding her that she could let go of the emotions at any time, and she could sense Paige's mixed feelings just behind her. It had been 19 years since she had seen her sister and Paige had never met her before. 19 years was a long time for anyone, but for Piper it was agony.

"Piper, you can cry." The woman with the green eyes and ebony hair spoke, her blue dress flowing on her non-corporeal form.

"Mom?" she heard the future version of the Twice Blessed speak, almost questioning who the woman in the circle of five candles was. Had she never told her son of her big sister?

"Prue," Piper finally let out, as the spirit of her sister stepped out from the candle and became corporeal so they could share a hug, "I missed you so much."

Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she saw her deceased sister.

"I missed you so much too," Prue told her sister in a whisper, never wanting to let her go, but knew she had to so they could get on with the reason she was here, "Leo," The older Halliwell sister now smiled, looking at her brother-in-law, who happily hugged her after so long, "Thank you for looking after Piper," the ex-Elder could not say anything back, he was just happy to see her again, "And Paige," Prue now moved on to the half-sister she had never met. She smiled softly and held her arms out. The youngest Halliwell sister hugged her eldest sister, tears flooding down from her eyes, they had never met yet it seemed to both of them that they had known each other for years.

"Mom." The future version of Wyatt Halliwell called out again, this time no longer questioning what was going on, but with frustration with the time that was running out.

"Sorry, Wyatt," Piper wiped her tears, "I…"

"Wyatt," Prue smiled, "Your son."

"Future son," Piper pointed out, "The son from this time is downstairs looking after his cousins at the moment."

Seeing a confused frown appear on her sisters face, Piper smiled softly and went on to explain why she had summoned the Halliwell.

"My other son bound his powers. Now we need to get them back for him."

"How?"

"Power of Three spell," Leo explained, "Paige has it written."

The black-haired Halliwell walked to her half-sisters side and stood in between the two living sisters as a piece of paper was put in front of them.

"_Power of the Witches rise,_

_Come to us from across the skies._

_Unbind Wyatt's powers from lock and key,_

_We call upon the Power of Three."_

The mother of two looked to her son, expecting him to say something, "Well?"

The Twice Blessed tried to orb, but then shook his head.

"What was wrong with the spell?" Paige asked, "I thought it was a good spell."

"It was Paige," Prue informed her sister and then turned to Wyatt, "Are you sure it was your brother who bound them?"

"Yeah, I mean, I was there when it happened. I…"

"But things have changed," Leo narrowed his eyes as he frowned, "By binding Chris' powers, it could have stopped him from turning evil. Maybe your powers are bound for some other reason."

"Or maybe Chris is just too powerful." Wyatt sighed, slightly defeated.

"Don't say that," Piper shook her head, "Like your dad said, things have change."

"But how do I find out what has changed?" Wyatt now asked, "And why don't I know if things have changed."

"You won't do," the ex-Whitelighter now explained, "By being in the past you keep the memories of the life that came from there. You would need to go back to the future to find out."

"But then I'd lose the memories of what happened…"

"No anything that's already happened in your timeline, you will still remember," that comment was met with confused looks all around, "Time travel is messy."

"I'm getting to see that, dad," Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Ok, so, any idea how I got back to the future?"

"No," Piper sighed, "But I bet I know who will know how to get back."

Mother and son looked at each other, both thinking of the same person. Nodding his head, Wyatt sighed as he hoped that she would answer his calls.

"Bianca?"

* * *

a whole chapter set in 2019, I'm quite impressed with myself that there was no time travelling in it. So, what did you think about me bringing Prue back? Good idea or not so good idea?

Anyway, any ideas on how you think Wyatt will get his powers back, if he ever does? Let me know what you think and what you thought of the chapter in a review, just press the little blue button.

Go on, you know you want to...


	8. A Different Future

**Hey guys, I know it's been a bit of a delay for me to put this chapter up. I've been a little busy this weekend, with going back to university and seeing friends. Anyway first of all, I couldn't reply to reviews personally this time so I'll d oit here:**

**likestories: Thank you for the review, don't worry you won't be disappointed on the Phoebe front, although personally I did like Prue more than Phoebe. And the way Leo explains things, it confuses me a lot too, so I wrote it purposely so it seemed a little confusing but time travel is that confusing that even I don't really understand it enough. But I'm glad you're still enjoying the story.**

**wiccanforever: thankyou for reviewing, I'm really glad you're loving it.**

**m&m: Jackson watching them all definitely isn't a good thing, and Chris' powers being bound is adding to mor trouble. Some of your questions will be answered pretty soon, but time travel confuses me so I can't answer them all.**

**Well guy, here's the next chapter for your enjoyment.**

Changed Fate Pt 8

A Different Future

_**2019**_

"Like Wyatt will ever trust me again," the Phoenix explained to the 19-year-old, "I broke his trust, you know what he's like as soon as someone breaks his trust."

"He would kill them, or at least try," Hope nodded her head, "I know what he's like and if you're still standing with not a bruise on your body it means he let you go," the two women looked at each other until the younger of the two sighed, "Look, Bianca, if he didn't kill you then he must feel something for you, which means you can get his trust back. You just need to try."

_Bianca_, the Phoenix heard in her head, scarily it sounded like the blonde Halliwell's voice, so she narrowed her eyes, _Bianca!_ He also sounded defeated.

"What is it?" Hope asked, seeing a look of confusion on the 29-year-old's face.

"Wyatt, he's calling for me," she stated, looking into the younger's brown eyes, "You're coming with me."

"He thinks I'm on Chris' side, if I go…"

"One, you're family, Hope," Bianca explained, "He'll never hurt you. Two, you've been passing information to Henry. If it wasn't for you getting the information to Henry, Wyatt wouldn't have survived as long as he has done. It's because of you he escaped with Chris just binding his powers, he'll trust you once we tell him that."

Hope nodded her head and took Bianca's outstretched hand.

"Let's go."

"Bianca," Wyatt tried once last time, if she did not come this time, then she obviously did not want to see her and without his powers he could not sense for her and then orb to her. He had an idea where she would do, it was one of two places, but he had a feeling which one it would be, "I don't think she's going to come."

"Maybe we can summon her here?" Paige turned to her older sister, suggesting options, until the sound of the air rippling could be heard. Everybody guarded themselves for who it was, especially when there were too figures.

Everybody instantly recognised the older of the two girls, the Phoenix was back, but only Wyatt knew the second one.

"What?" the 25-year-old Twice Blessed managed to choke out, looking at his cousin through glazed eyes, "How…I thought you had…Chris…" trying to get his head around what he was trying to say, he saw a similar glazed look in her eyes, as they found Paige. Hope was 14 when her mother died and she had missed her from day one, she had never gotten over her death and when she realised that it was because of her siblings' acts that had brought on the attack, she felt abandoned and had decided to join Chris. Of course by then, most of the cousins had joined him. Phoenix and Henry were left with Wyatt, fighting against what the youngest son of Piper was doing to the world, "Hope, what are you doing here? Don't tell me he sent you."

"Yeah, but I'm not here for that," the brunette Mitchell explained, "Jackson was sent too, he's finding a way to get you back to the future. We were both sent, I don't think Chris trusts me."

"And I should do?"

"No," Hope shook her head, a solemn look on her face, "I suppose not after what I did, but…I never turned…"

"Really?" Wyatt sighed, laughing to himself slightly.

"Wyatt, she saved you," Bianca jumped in, looking at the Twice Blessed, who was struggling to believe his young cousin, "When you were in the dungeons she helped you escape."

"No, that was Henry…"

"She got Henry in," the Phoenix explained, "But there's no time for that. You called for me for some reason."

And just like that, the three of them were onto business, leaving the three Charmed Ones and the ex-Whitelighter still wondering who the newcomer was and whether they could really trust her.

"I need to get back to the future," Wyatt explained, "We bound Chris' powers and I still don't have mine. I need to find out what's changed in the future to find out how to get my powers back. I know you have a spell…"

"The spell I have will alert Chris the minute we step through the portal," Bianca explained, "He wrote it and, I don't know, did something to it. If you use it, he'll be on you in a second."

"Well, I need something," the blonde Halliwell sighed, "I need to get to the future, Bianca."

"Maybe you could tweak the spell," Hope offered, as she thought about it, "I mean we've got two of the Charmed Ones here…" that was when she realised that there were actually three of them, "Oh my God! Aunt Prue!" Straight away, the girl covered her mouth up.

"Aunt Prue?" Piper bit her lip, looking at the young girl. She knew the young girl looked familiar, she had to be one of Wyatt's cousins, and judging by the age she was one of four, "Pru, Phe, Hope or Hales?"

"Hope," the girl answered with a slight smile, "Hi Aunt Piper, hi mom."

"Wait, you know Aunt Prue?" Wyatt looked at his cousin, confused at the situation, "I didn't know Aunt Prue, how did you know?"

The 19-year-old bit her bottom lip, as she swallowed hard, she was in trouble now.

"I kind of summoned her, just after mom and Aunt Piper died," again she covered her mouth up, "Sorry…"

"It's ok, they know," Wyatt explained but had to go on as she looked at him with a confused look on his face, "I told them."

"Ok, well, I was actually trying to summon mom," Hope explained, "But Aunt Prue turned up."

Sighing and running a hand through his golden curls, Wyatt took a step back.

"Ok," he said, looking around the room, "The spell."

"Get one of them to tweak it," Hope explained, "A different spell and Chris won't be able to find out it's been used."

"But he'll be expecting us to come in using that," The Twice Blessed explained, "And I know Chris, he'll find out I'm in the future somehow, with or without the spell."

"We can send a doppelganger," Paige offered, to which Piper jumped in straight away that they were not sending her 16-year-old in, "No, me. I can glamour into Wyatt and either Hope or Bianca can come with me. Wyatt can use the tweaked spell and the other one can go with him."

Wyatt looked at Bianca, wondering how much he could trust her at the moment, but there had to be something otherwise he would have killed her straight away. They both knew that.

"It's best if I go with you then," Hope explained, "Chris is expecting Bianca to be dead. If I go with you, I can say I brought Wyatt back with no problem."

"And then Bianca can come with me," Wyatt nodded his head, "We'll both find out the changes then."

"But, will we remember what we already know?" she looked around the room to find Wyatt and Leo both nodding their heads, "How?"

"Well…" Wyatt started, trying to explain what Leo had tried to tell him, but was cut off by his father.

"All you need to know is time travel is complicated."

* * *

Meanwhile, across from the Manor, Jackson looked on at what was going on. So not only did Chris have one traitor in his ranks, but two and possibly more thinking about the three other cousins Chris had.

Finding out they were going to the future, the demon smiled, they were going to make it easy for him. Jackson would find out where they would go, which would mean he could follow Wyatt and Bianca and then go to Chris with them both at the same time and tell his sire about the other traitor. Finding out the spell Wyatt and the Phoenix were going to use, Jackson copied it down, he already had the spell to get him back to the future but like Bianca's it would alert him to the return, which Jackson did not want if he was going to capture the two lovebirds and take them to Chris.

He smiled evilly, this was going to be too easy.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Brooke asked, watching her boyfriend getting dressed while she still laid under the covers of her bed, "I mean, when you get back home. Are you going to talk to your mom straight away?"

"No," Chris shook his head, "I'm going to cause a little disruption first. I may not have powers but I do have spells," the 14-year-old explained, "And she's not going to know what happened."

Seeing a smirk from his 15-year-old girlfriend, the Halliwell winked as he said the spell to teleport him back to his house. The minute he was there, he could hear a commotion up in the attic.

_Another demon attack,_ Chris thought to himself as he laid back on his bed, yawning slightly and running his hands through his messy brown locks, _Maybe the disruption can wait for tomorrow._ He next thought to himself. All he wanted to do right now was curl up and go to bed.

* * *

"Don't hurt him, do you understand me?" Brooke warned the demon that now stood in her bedroom. The minute Chris had left her, she had pulled on her clothes and summoned the demon, "He has no powers to fight back. He should be kept away from the fight, but I know him too well, he likes to try and protect his family, even if he is pissed at them. If I found out he's even been slightly hurt then you will pay for it, understood?"

The demon in front of the auburn haired girl, nodded his head before shimmering out, leaving Brooke alone to plan how she could get the outcome that she really wanted when the youngest son of the most powerful Charmed One had no powers.

* * *

"Will this work?" Wyatt asked, frowning slightly as he looked at the spell in his hand, "Do you really think this will get us to the future?"

"It should do," Paige nodded her head, "Going off of Chris' spell, that should work. If it doesn't you know the spell to get back, right?"

As the Twice Blessed nodded his head, he watched as his aunt transformed into him. Raising his eyebrows, he could not believe how she looked.

"Chris will take you down to the dungeons," Hope explained to her mom, who at the moment looked the spitting image of her eldest cousin, "At least he should do. He wants Wyatt to join him."

"Good, because I have a feeling I won't have any powers when I get to the future."

"You won't," the 19-year-old shook her head, "When you were killed, Chris took your powers so he has them."

"Great," Paige said, and even though she spoke with her nephew's voice, her sister could still tell it was her from the way it was said, "I'll see you guys soon."

"Wait, how is she going to keep up the glamour?" Piper asked, looking worriedly around the room.

"Don't worry, I can do that," Hope explained to her aunt, "He never took my powers."

"Take care, Paige," Piper sighed as the spell that Hope had taken from Bianca was read, "Try to stay out of danger."

The triquetra that was now drawn on the wall glowed with a light blue colour, inviting the two to step into it.

"Here goes." Hope gulped and stepped forward into it, knowing her mother was behind her.

The other five watched as the portal closed, and straight away Piper started worrying.

"I hope they're both ok."

_**2028**_

Paige and Hope stepped through the portal to find themselves back in the Halliwell Manor, but this time about nine years into the future. In Wyatt's form, Paige looked around the place, what had this world become? They house was crumbling around them, how had Chris left this place? It had been in their family for so long.

At the same time, Hope looked around just as she felt a sudden rush of memories coming to her. Straight away, her manner changed just as half a dozen demons shimmer in, with Chris black-orbing in front of them.

"Well, well, well," the evil Halliwell smirked, looking between the two, "It's nice to have you back, Hope."

Paige noticed the look in her daughter's eyes change, as she stepped to Chris' side. Her eyes were glazed slightly, causing Paige to worry even more now, especially as she looked at her nephew. Binding his powers obviously had not done much use, he was still evil.

"Hello Wyatt," Chris looked at his brother's form, not yet realising that he was being tricked.

"Chris." Paige tried to mimic her nephew the best she could, but it would never cover up her thoughts and never realised the full extent of her youngest nephew's powers.

The brunette Halliwell's eyes narrowed at what looked like his brother, but definitely was not.

"Take her," Chris spoke, smirking slightly and then looked at Hope, "And this one too."

"Her, my liege?" One of the demons questioned, quite scared about questioning him but somebody had to do it.

"Yes her," Chris shouted, looking back at Wyatt, "You can turn into yourself Paige."

Paige was slightly taken aback, but could not hold the charade any longer and turned back into herself, with Hope's help. The six demons behind the 23-year-old gasped as they came face to face with somebody that they knew had been dead for seven years now.

"Take her."

"But sire…" one of the demons stuttered, wondering what was going on, "She's dead…"

"She's from the past, you imbecile," Chris shouted, grabbing his aunt's arm and throwing her towards one of his minions, "Take them both to the dungeons, now!"

_**2019**_

"Are you two ready?" Prue now looked at her nephew and the Phoenix that stood, waiting to go to the future.

"Wait, my powers," Wyatt sighed, "What do we do when we get there? Just come straight back once we get the memories."

"I still don't think the Power of Three will work," Prue sighed, now looking at her younger sister, "And definitely not the Power of Two."

"So what do you suggest?" Piper asked with a sigh, she felt so defeated, how could she save her son, if the one good idea they had had, had obviously not worked.

"The Power of Four may work," Leo now suggested, "That's got to be more powerful than the Power of Three."

"We can get Phoebe here," Piper looked at her husband, "It's not been long enough…"

"But that's not the case in the future," Wyatt stated, looking at his father with a small smile, "I can summon your spirits."

"We won't have powers," Piper shook her head, "Well, only Prue and Phoebe will have powers…"

"Don't need powers," Wyatt shook his head, "Just a spell and I get my powers back. Just, will you have one by then?"

"We'll have one by then," Prue nodded her head, "I'll make sure of it for you. You two better get going, find out what exactly has changed."

With a nod of his head, Wyatt looked down at the piece of paper with a heavy sigh.

"Ready?" he looked at the Phoenix, to see her nod her head and then back at the paper to read his aunt's hand-writing,

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Answer my plea through space and time._

_Let us cross to worlds afar,_

_To the future across the stars."_

Like before, a portal was opened where the triquetra was drawn on the wall, inviting the two people from the future.

"I hope this works." Wyatt said, mostly to himself as he stepped through the portal to find himself no longer in the Manor, but in a deserted house. At first, Wyatt wondered just where they were and ran to the window to see outside, where he could see what used to be the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Well we're definitely in a future," Wyatt said, just as he received the memories of the changes that had happened. As they all hit him, he looked over to Bianca, pulling her close to kiss her hard and passionately, "We're definitely where we should be."

"Wyatt," Bianca pulled away and looked at the Halliwell with worry deep in her hazel eyes, "Things are worse this time around."

"I know," Wyatt nodded, with a sigh, "But we can change it, we just need to unbind my powers. We need to summon all four of the Charmed Ones."

_**2019**_

Jackson decided to wait in the past, just for five minutes, he knew what Wyatt and the Charmed Ones were planning and wanted this. He could not wait. Wyatt Halliwell would get his powers and it would be a fight worth fighting, and it would pull him to the top of the chain, taking down the All Powerful Twice Blessed without his powers bound.

* * *

So, I'm getting here with explaining what happened in th future and now that Paige is there, can they save her? I know people want to see a fight between Wyatt and Chris, well I can tell you now, it is coming up soon.

Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	9. A Baby Surprise

**Hey guys, I'm back again. Before I went to sleep I thought I'd post you the next chapter of Changed Fate.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter, I know it's getting confusing, but please still hang in there, I'm trying to make it as less confusing as possible. It's all this time travelling and it's rules, they're so annoying and messy!**

**Anyway, enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review at the end.**

Changed Fate Pt 9

A Baby Surprise

_**2028**_

"What is this place?" the spirit Prue asked, as she looked around the run down house and then back at her eldest nephew. All four Charmed Ones stood in their spirit form in the middle of the five white candles.

"Its where me, Bianca and Henry have been hiding," Wyatt explained, using the memories that he had just received from this timeline, "Although, I don't know where Henry is."

Piper looked at her son and then stepped out of the candles, becoming corporeal.

"We have the spell for you baby," she spoke to him softly, still seeing the defeat in his eyes. She remembered this from nine years ago, when he stepped through to portal to get to the future, she never thought she would see the look again. Did he really think he would fail at this? "You'll save your brother."

"Hopefully," Wyatt sighed, "Are you sure this spell will work."

"It should do," Phoebe now spoke, looking at her nephew with a smile on her face, "I wrote it."

The Twice Blessed could not help but smile at her comment. It had been so long since he had seen her, he was just happy to see her, but to know that she had been the one that wrote his spell made him feel a little happier. She was the best spell caster in the family, _and the worst potion maker,_ he could not help but add at the end of his thoughts.

"So, are you ready?" Paige now asked, as the three aunts stepped from the circle of candles, each becoming corporeal.

"I'm ready," He nodded his head, a small smile on his face as he looked into her brown eyes, "Let's unbind my powers."

The four deceased Charmed Ones stood around a sheet of paper.

"_Calling for a Witch's power to soar,_

_Using only the Power of Four._

_Unbind Wyatt's powers from lock and key,_

_Let him use his powers fully,_

_And multiply their strength by three._

Wyatt closed his eyes as the feeling of his powers being unbound, he began to feel whole again.

"Well, at least he didn't split into three." Prue commented, thinking about the time she multiplied her strength by three.

"Yeah, what was with the last line?" Bianca asked them, frowning slightly.

"I hopefully gave him a bit of a power boost," Phoebe explained to the Phoenix and then turned to her eldest sister, "And I multiplied his powers strength, not his own. I think that's where that spell went wrong."

Ignoring her sister's conversation, Piper concentrated on her son, seeing a frown appearing on his face.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded, rubbing his head, "Just a little headache, that's all."

"It could be getting your powers back," Paige suggested as Piper felt his forehead, like a concerned mother, "How long have they been bound?"

"Just over a year," the youngest Halliwell informed his youngest aunt and then looked at his mother with a smile, "I'm ok, mom."

"I know," Piper waved him off, "I just can't help it. You're my baby, I'm going to be worried. I will always be worried until the day you join me in the afterlife."

"And even then she'll probably be worried." Phoebe joked, causing Wyatt to laugh just as the sound of a portal opening was heard somewhere in the room.

"Wyatt?" Bianca called out over the noise, looking over to the Twice Blessed, slightly worried. Who could be coming through a portal now? Unless it was one of the Charmed Ones from the past, or maybe even Wyatt's younger self had managed to pick up the spell and had decided to check the damage his baby brother had done.

However, every guess was wrong and they only realised when they saw a tall man stepping through the portal. Bianca instantly recognised him, but Wyatt frowned showing that he did not.

"Jackson." Bianca whispered, the only reason she knew of him was because of the other future that they had initially come from.

"Jackson?" Wyatt questioned at first, the name rang a bell, but why?

"Surprise." The man said, until he paused as the future caught up on him.

_**2019**_

Chris Halliwell looked over to the side of him to read his clock. 10pm. Surely his mother would have finished with whatever demon had attacked by now, now would be a good time to start the trouble. Climbing off his bed, he began to make his way out of his room, until his cell phone started ringing.

Looking at the caller ID, he knew he had to get this call.

"Party, Jackie's house," his best friend said, "You coming? I'll pick you up on the way."

"Sure, I'm coming." Trouble could wait, he would never turn down a party. Smirking to himself, he put his cell phone, wallet, smokes and keys into his pockets and grabbed his black leather jacket before making his way out of the window. It did not take long for his friends to drive to his house, now he just had to hope there was nobody in the conservatory, where his bedroom was just above, so he could climb down the fittings.

Seeing no lights on, he took his chances, he hated having to do this, being able to orb out was so much easier. Damn his mother for binding his powers.

"Hey dude," his friend smiled as Chris climbed into the car, "You ok?"

"I've been better." Chris replied and sighed when he realised nobody else was in the car. The one good thing about his friend was that he knew about magic, "My mom bound my powers."

"What!" the male frowned at him, wondering whether he actually heard him right, "I thought she was all panicky after your aunt died from a demon attack?" as Chris nodded his head, the 16-year-old male sighed, "What did you do for them to do it?"

"I don't know," the Halliwell sighed as they made their way to their friend's house, "She just forced this binding potion into my hands. I should have known something was going on."

The two looked at each other, until the driver looked back at the road.

"Want me to do some damage on the house?"

"You won't even think about it, Jackson Green."

_**2028**_

"Jackson?" Wyatt looked at the 25-year-old demon that stood in front of him, "Wait a minute, Jackson Green?" he suddenly caught on, "As in, Chris' right hand man?"

"That's me," Jackson smiled at the Twice Blessed, but with a hint of evil in his eyes, "It's been a while, Wyatt."

The blonde haired Halliwell glared at the man in front of him, watching him carefully, waiting for him to make his first move, but nothing came. He could sense Bianca beside him doing exactly the same thing.

Jackson looked between the two witches, wondering what they were going to do. Realising they were waiting for him, he got an idea, if he was quick enough he could throw energyballs at the both of them. Quick as a flash two blue balls of pure electricity were fired off from his hands, aimed at the two opposite him. But he soon saw something he did not expect to see, a blue shield rose from Bianca, protecting the two of them.

"Oh my God!" Bianca said, startled at what had happened, "I didn't do anything." It was coming from her, the source of the shield could be seen coming from her stomach. The Twice Blessed looked at her, seeing what looked like his shield protecting them both and the four Charmed Ones behind him, but it was not his, he was not doing anything.

"Bianca…"

"Really, it wasn't me."

Just then, the shield lowered, revealing shocked faces all around.

Deciding that it was sheer luck, Jackson threw another high voltage energy ball, just at the Phoenix this time, and once again the shield went up, causing the demon to frown, what was going on?

Using the delay of shock from the demon, Wyatt fired of an energy ball of his own. He was loving having his powers back, now was time to get back at all those demons who had tried to attack him and his only surviving cousin.

Jackson went flying backwards into a wall from the power of Wyatt's magical weapon, catching even Wyatt off guard for a second, but only for a second as he threw Jackson into another wall with a wave of his hand, at the same time taking the whole room with him, destroying the side of the house.

"What the…" Wyatt started and then turned to face his aunts and mom, "Your spell by any chance?"

"Or maybe how your powers have grown." Phoebe spoke, but she was not sure who she was trying to convince, Wyatt or herself.

The 25-year-old Twice Blessed turned back, he needed to concentrate, if this spell had given him a power boost he needed to learn to control it, and quick.

Seeing the demon getting up from the corner of the house, Wyatt took a step forward, getting his hands ready, this demon was going down.

_**2019**_

Meanwhile, back at the Halliwell Manor, Leo decided to check on his two sons and three nieces. Since the future version of the Twice Blessed had gone back to his own time along with Bianca, Hope and their own Paige, they had been sat, waiting in the attic. What were they waiting for? They knew it could take a few days to sort everything out in the future, for Wyatt to be able to get Paige out of any danger she was in to get them all back safely. He knew he should not have let them go through with this plan. They could mess up so much, change the future too much, but there was no way anybody would listen to him. Thinking about it, Leo could not help but smile about the time what it was Chris coming to save the future. Chris had been so tight lipped about the future, he had one goal and was not going to let anything damage the future in any other ways. The two brothers were so different, Chris would have stopped Paige from going to the future, Leo should have tried too.

Knocking on his eldest son's door, he opened it to see his 16-year-old son sat at his desk, still doing some work, or what he thought was work.

"How's it going up there?" the young Halliwell asked, turning around to see his dad watching him.

"Well, we've sent your future self back to the future with a few others and your Aunt Paige."

"Aunt Paige?" Wyatt looked almost worried as his father mentioned his only living aunt was now nine years into the future where nobody would know if she was ok.

"Don't worry," Leo shook his head, "She glamoured into your future self and is trying to lure Chris away from the fact that your future self is trying to get his powers back."

"Do you know how confusing that is?" Wyatt laughed as he began to put all his books away, so he could get ready for bed, "The girls are in bed, by the way, God knows if they're asleep, but they're in bed."

"Thanks Wyatt," Leo smiled, deciding to leave his son, "For knowing when to stay out of the way and looking after your cousins."

The 16-year-old Twice Blessed simply just nodded his head at his father's thank you and then said good night as he left the room.

The next stop for Leo was his youngest son's room, although he doubted whether he would be in any mood to talk. He must have figured out by now that his powers had been bound, although he had not bothered them all evening. Had he not tried to use his powers tonight? Looking in, the room was dark, was he asleep? Before midnight there was no chance of that. Frowning, the ex-Whitelighter opened the door fully, allowing the light from the hallway light up the room. He did not want to turn on the main light, in case the brunette was asleep, but when he realised he was not in the bed the light was turned on straight away.

Sighing, disappointedly, Leo just stared at the bed. At least he would have done, if a figure did not enter the room in smoke. Straight away the ex-Elder knew who it was, the black clothing would have said demon to most people, but Leo had seen this man many times now.

"Are you here for me, again?" Leo sighed, he was expecting him to turn up sooner or later, especially after being told he was going to die in two weeks.

"Not yet," the man spoke, his British accent clear, "Of all people, Leo, you should know circumstances change."

"Circumstances?" Leo looked at the man, sceptically, "You turn up to tell me I may not die? I thought everybody on your list had to die, to keep the Grand Design."

The two stared at each other, both wondering who would speak next.

_**2028**_

Paige felt herself being roughly thrown into the cage and slid across the dirty, wet floor.

"Nice to know Chris keeps these in such wonderful condition." She said to herself, not realising there was another person in a cell a few down from hers.

"Mom?"

The Witchlighter looked up through the bars. You could see for miles down the dungeons, through the cells, and that was where she saw him, a young boy, about 18-19. She could not be sure on his age, it was dark and it looked like the life that everybody had been living had caused them to age a little more than they should have had to do, she had noticed that with Wyatt when she first saw him.

"Mom…how?" the boy asked, shock all of his face, "I don't get it, I don't understand. How are you here?"

"Henry?" Paige asked him, seeing the tears forming in his chocolate eyes, Hope had never said how her death had affected her youngest child.

"Wait, you're from the past, aren't you?" the boy now asked, as he looked past the Charmed One to the girl behind her, "You brought her to the future? Are you stupid? Do you realise how much you could change? If something happens to her now..." Henry stopped himself, shaking his head angrily.

Paige looked between the two, there was still a dark cloud over Hope's eyes and something told her that Chris had put her under a spell, but how had she been out of the spell in the past? Unless this was what had happened with changing the past. Had binding her youngest nephew's powers really made this much of a dramatic change?

Nobody had chance to say anything else as the sound of the dungeon doors were heard opening and laughing and screaming could be heard.

"Children?" Paige frowned as she spoke to herself, making her way to the bars of the cell that she was in, so she could get a better look. As she wondered what her nephew was really thinking by using children, she was met by a young girl and a boy. The girl older than the little boy by about three years at least. Before anybody spoke, the young girl threw a potion into Hope's cell and then turned to the Charmed One.

"So you're daddy's Aunty Paige," the girl smirked, "He wants you to come with us."

Frowning, Paige looked at the two youngsters, wondering how she was going to get out but then the boy waved his hand and the cell opened.

Nervously, the Witchlighter stepped forward towards the two, as the girl held out her hand.

"You have to hold my hand," the girl spoke again, "So we can get there. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

There was something in her voice though, as if she just meant that she would not hurt Paige yet. Still looking at them, she noticed the boy's grip tighten on what must have been his sister.

"We go dada?" the boy asked, as Paige now noticed he was the spitting image of Chris, when Chris was this young and then noticed the girl had Chris' emerald eyes, so Chris had two children?

"Yeah boo," the girl nodded, her auburn coloured hair moving with the nod, "We're going to daddy, when she takes my hand."

Realising she was going to see her nephew, Paige hesitantly took her great-niece's hand and was teleported away from the dungeons.

"Chris has kids?" Henry and Hope were left alone in the dungeons, so the youngest could find everything out from his sister, "Since when and what the hell happened to you? You went missing."

"I…" Hope started as everything that she had done caught up on her, "Oh my God!"

"You were under a spell, weren't you," Henry now put two and two together, remembering the potion that the eldest child had thrown at her, "Oh God, Hope, I'm so sorry, I should have protected you."

* * *

Once again, Jackson felt himself flying through the air, into another wall. He was going to lose this, the Twice Blessed had too much power. He did not remember Wyatt holding so much power, the Charmed Ones had done something with his powers, they had to have done.

Deciding it was safer, Jackson shimmered out of the abandoned house, after all, he had things to report to his King, like the Phoenix being pregnant.

"She's pregnant," Piper looked at her son, as he started to turn around to find out what the shield was about, "Wyatt, she's carrying your child."

"How…?" Wyatt asked, with a frown, "I mean, I know how, but how?" Everything was so messed up in his head, he had two sets of memories and was trying to distinguish between the two of them. In one, Bianca had joined Chris, in the other Chris had never taken her and she had stayed by Wyatt's side.

"Wyatt…" Bianca's body shook as tears ran down her cheeks, everything from this future now catching up on her, "I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Wyatt asked her, pulling her closely, blocking his mind out from everything he knew before. That had not happened, what was going on now was more important.

"Betraying you…"

"You didn't," Wyatt shook his head, "At least, the future we're in now you didn't. Are you really pregnant?"

"I guess so," Bianca laughed, shrugging her shoulders lightly, as Wyatt laughed with her, "I didn't know, until you know, the shield."

"Ok," the Twice Blessed sighed, now looking around the room, "Jackson's going to tell Chris everything. I need to get you somewhere safe," then he turned his attention to his mom and three aunts, "And you four need to go back to the afterlife."

"Wyatt, you can't do this alone," Bianca warned the father of her child, "You can't face Chris…"

"Chris has my Aunt Paige," but getting confused he looked at his spirit aunt, "The past you," of course she knew what he meant, "And I have an idea that he'll know she's not really me so I need to save her and then get her to the past."

"But you can't do it alone."

"And I can't take you with me," Wyatt glared at her, "Not if you're pregnant. If something goes wrong…"

"The baby protected us, didn't it?" Bianca clarified to Wyatt, "Obviously it doesn't want something to happen to mommy and daddy."

"She's right, Wyatt," Piper turned to her son, taking his hand gently, "When I was carrying you I was invincible, so I think Bianca will be too."

The youngest Halliwell nodded his head and then looked at the Phoenix.

"You have to be careful, though, ok?"

"Always."

_**2019**_

"So, explain to me," Leo continued his conversation with the Angel of Death, "What circumstances."

"Your son came to the past to change something," the Angel spoke calmly, "By changing one thing many things may change."

"So by binding his powers, there is not demon attack?" Leo laughed at the man, "Give me a break, I know how it all works. I'm still on the list, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see you."

"Don't give up hope, Leo," the Angel of Death spoke, "This is why I'm here. Just because you're on my list, doesn't mean you'll stay. I've dealt with the Halliwells long enough to know this."

"So, what? It isn't Destiny's plan to take me away this time?" Leo now asked, remembering the time that Destiny had decided Leo would need to die for Piper to fight the Ultimate battle 13 years ago.

"You would have to take that up with the Angel of Destiny," the Angel of Death seemed to have a little smile on his face, which confused Leo slightly, the Angel of Death never smiled, "But don't give up hope."

"Wait." Leo called out, but it was too late, in a puff of smoke the Angel of Death was gone.

"Leo?" Piper's voice came from the other side of the door of the bedroom. The ex-Whitelighter, knowing Piper could not find out her youngest son and snuck out again, quickly left the room, keeping the door and closed as possible so he could get out, "Is Chris in there?"

"Yeah," Leo lied, "Sorry, we were just having a talk, he's going back to sleep now."

"Oh, right," the Halliwell sighed, still a little jealous that her son could talk to Leo but not herself. What had she done wrong as a mother? "Well, Prue's gone back to the afterlife and Wyatt and the girls are asleep."

"Has Paige not gotten back yet?" Leo asked, concern in his voice, he knew it was not a good idea to send the youngest Charmed One to the future with the future version of her daughter.

"Not yet," Piper shook her head, "I don't think this was a good idea, Leo, I think we need to go to the future to help her."

"No, Wyatt will save her," Leo shook his head, "He won't let something happen to her, he's lost us all once he won't want to go through it all again."

* * *

So what did you think of the chapter? Any less confusing? Let me know by reviewing.


	10. The Brothers Duel

**So, since I'm taking a break from my revision, I thought I would put this chapter up for you. I hope you enjoying as much as I enjoyed writing in.**

**Thank you again to all those who reviewed the other chapter, especially to m&m who I couldn't reply to personally.**

**Anyway guys, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Changed Fate Pt 10

The Brothers Duel

_**2028**_

Chris waited in his office for the appearance from his youngest aunt. He was actually fairly surprised to see her, he never expected his brother to let one of the past Charmed Ones to come to the future, not one that was still alive anyway.

As black-orbs appeared in the room, he could not help but allowed a smile to appear on his face.

"Hey daddy," his little girl smiled as her orbs materialised into herself, her brother and Paige, "We've got her for you and I threw the potion like you said."

"Good girl," Chris smiled, as he crouched down to her level, he could not help but smile to see his son's hand still held tightly onto the girl's, "Kayla, sweetie, why don't you take your brother to your mom. I'm sure she's getting lonely while I'm doing work."

"Ok," his daughter nodded her head and then turned to her brother, "C'mon boo."

"Dada," the little boy shook his head and pointed up to Chris, "Dada."

The 23-year-old could not help but pick up his son, he had a soft spot for both his children and both for different reasons. Kayla because she was his baby girl, he felt more protective over and his son because he would be the one to take over Chris' place when he was old enough.

"You go to mommy, ok," Chris now looked down at the seven-year-old girl, "Leo can stay with me."

With a nod of her head, Kayla's form was surrounded by black and purple lights as she transported to her mother.

"Leo?" Paige tilted her head to her youngest nephew, "You named him after your dad."

"Leonardo Cooper," Chris nodded his head, even though he was evil, it did not stop him from feeling some remorse for his father and uncle too, after all they were both killed before his conversation, "The little girl's named Kayla Phoebe."

It was then that Paige saw something in Chris' eyes that she did not expect to see, sadness, but it was gone as quickly as it came, as Chris remembered what she was here for.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette Halliwell looked at his youngest aunt, "Why did you come, where's Wyatt?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that," Paige shook her head, "You're not going to kill your brother, Chris, I won't allow it."

"I've killed the rest of my family," Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Except for two of your children. You came with Hope and you met your son just a few moments ago, am I right?"

"Why did you kill them?"

"They were getting in the way," Chris' voice was cold and hard, something that Paige never thought she would hear from her youngest nephew, "Now where is Wyatt and his Phoenix? Still in the past?" Chris stopped as he narrowed his eyes at the Witchlighter, "In the future, so you were a decoy then. Where in the future?"

Before he could find out, a ripple formed in the air and formed into his friend.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Chris looked at Jackson, "And why aren't you in the past?"

"I've got news," Jackson explained to his friend, "Your brother and the Phoenix are in the future…"

"I know that already."

"But there's more," the demon continued, "Bianca is pregnant with the Twice Blessed's child."

He was met with two sets of eyes, as both Chris and Paige looked at him in shock.

"What!"

_**2019**_

"Hey baby," a young girl purred at the 14-year-old Chris as he sat with his friends at the house party, "Care to dance?"

"I don't dance." Chris shook his head at the blonde haired girl, laughing slightly at how drunk she was. The girl sat on his knee and pushed her body close to the brunette.

"Aww, c'mon," she said seductively, "We don't have to dance here, we can go up to a room and you can have a private little dance."

The Halliwell's eyes narrowed, as he glanced down her top, the temptation was there but at the moment he was waiting to see if Brooke would turn up.

"I'm waiting on someone," he said, "Come back to me in about an hour to find out if she's come."

Once the girl was gone, Chris turned to his demon friend who was laughing at him.

"How is it, you're 14 and you're getting all the girls throwing themselves at you?" Jackson asked as Chris just shrugged his shoulders.

"It must be because I'm Charmed."

While the rest of his friends just thought he was joking around, Jackson knew different and knew he was serious, he was Charmed it was no joke, just a play on words.

"So, you're waiting for Brooke?" one of his other friends asked him, "You know, I think it's pretty late for her now, like her 'rents will let her out."

"Like she'll listen to her parents," Chris shook his head, "They're her foster parents, she never listens to them."

_**2028**_

Once again, Paige felt herself being thrown onto the hard floor of the dark cell that was now officially hers until Chris had decided what to do with her. He could not kill her, not just yet anyway, her powers had come in handy, especially her new power of phasing that she had not yet received.

The brunette Halliwell stood on the other side of her cell, as the door was locked, his four-year-old son still in his arms.

"Get her out," he ordered his demons, pointing at the future version of Paige's eldest daughter, "And bring her here."

As the demons did as they were ordered, Paige and Henry both realised what was going to happen. They did not need to know what Chris was really like to know what he would do. He did not like traitors, they never survived.

Chris handed his son to Jackson before conjuring at athame and walking over to his cousin, as fear filled her chocolate eyes.

"No, wait," Hope tried to pull away but the demons were holding onto her too tightly, they were too strong for her, "I didn't mean to, I…everything…Chris, please…"

"Say hello to your sister for me," he smirked as he stabbed the athame into her stomach, and it was not just any athame, it was a power stripping athame. As he body died, her powers flew through the athame and then into himself.

Feeling the extra powers wash over him, he smirked with closed eyes as he realised just what one of the 19-year-old's powers were. Opening his eyes, he looked straight at one of his demons, one that was of not much use to him. Holding out his hand, fire shot from his fingers and the demon was vanquished in flames. The rest of the demons backed away from him, wondering if they were going to be next, but Chris just turned to face his only living cousin.

"You never said your sister was a pyrokinetic."

"I'd have thought you had realised when Haley had the power of cryokinesis," Henry shook his head with a slight laugh, "They were always opposites."

Angry at what Henry has said and the way he had said it, Chris held his hand out, using the pyrokinesis against him, but it missed Henry who had ducked out of the way.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Chris was stopped in his tracks at the sound of his wife's voice, "What have I said about killing in front of our son before his bedtime? It excites him far too much!"

Chris looked at Brooke and then at his four-year-old who was laughing and clapping in Jackson's arms.

"But he likes it," Chris rolled his green eyes, "See, it always keeps him calm."

"Keeps him calm!" Brooke groaned, "I'm never going to get him to sleep now."

"Well, I'll get him to sleep," the Halliwell told his wife, walking over to her and taking her hands, "Is Kayla in bed?" when he saw a nod of her head, he smiled, "Well, you get yourself in bed. I'll put Leo down and then I'll join you, ok?"

Sighing, the auburn haired girl nodded her head before walking back out of the dungeons. Chris looked at baby Leo and smiled slightly, he really was going to have trouble getting him to sleep now though, Brooke was right.

* * *

"She'll be in the dungeons," Bianca spoke to Wyatt, "He'll keep her there like he did with you."

The Twice Blessed nodded his head, he remembered those dungeons, he had been kept in there for over a year, or so, he had been told. Never seeing daylight, he did not know exactly how long it was, he just knew by the end of it, if Bianca and Henry had not have saved him, he would have given up the fight and joined Chris' side.

"Do you remember how to get in there without Chris knowing?"

"Shimmering," Bianca nodded, "Any demonic form of transportation is allowed into the dungeons, although we would have to be quick to get her out."

"Why?" Prue now joined in with the conversation, "I mean, if he doesn't sense the shimmering."

"The rest of the powers Wyatt will need to use to break Paige out," the Phoenix explained, looking at Wyatt again, "Remember, Henry set the alarms off."

Nodding his head, Wyatt began to make a plan of action in his head, he needed this to be perfect, he needed to get Paige back to the past, nothing could happen to her, not yet anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Paige from the past was sat with her back to the wall, her arms wrapped around her body. It was so cold in here.

"It gets easier you know," Henry called out to his mother, with a soft smile, "You get used to the cold."

"How long have you been here then?" Paige asked, wondering how anybody could get used to the cold, especially when the whole place was damp.

"Not long," Henry shook his head, "I slipped up after Wyatt went to the past and got myself caught."

"How long exactly?"

"A few months," Henry pointed out, "At least I think, anyway. It's hard to tell with no daylight to judge from."

_A few months?_ Paige thought to herself, how could he have been here for a few months, Wyatt had only been in the past for a week or so. Something was telling Paige that their spell had gone slightly wrong, but that would mean Chris' spell was slightly wrong too. She laughed to herself as she thought of the one thing Leo always told them, _Time travel's messy._

Hearing a ripple in the air, the mother and son looked in the direction to see Bianca and Wyatt materialise.

"Wy…" Paige started as she stood up, but the Twice Blessed put his finger to his lips to tell her to stay quiet.

"Stand back." He ordered both his aunt and cousin and walked to the middle of the two cells, looking between them. Straight away he began to use his power of molecular combustion to blow up the locks on both of the cells, but it was taking time

"C'mon Wyatt, we don't have long." Bianca said as the alarms sounded to warn Chris that his cells were being tampered with. There were only five people that could open the cells without the alarms going on, himself, Brooke, his children and Jackson.

The Phoenix looked around as demons shimmered into the room, while Wyatt still attempted to open the cages, but it was still not working.

"Ok, you two need to stand way back." Wyatt warned them, he had a new idea.

"Wyatt!" Bianca called out, as she fought the demons back so they could not attack Wyatt.

The Twice Blessed looked around, but there was nothing he could do, not while he needed to get the aunt from the past out of here. With a wave of his hand, he sent the two cell doors flying sideways, taking out other cells in the process. With a triumphant smile, he looked at the two, who stared at him in disbelief.

"How…" Henry started, but saw Wyatt shake his head.

"No time," Wyatt shook his head, now turning to face the demons that his Phoenix girlfriend was facing, "Help me."

Straight away, Wyatt began to blow up the demons around him, until they all seemed to shimmer out.

"Did you do that?" Wyatt looked at Bianca, who was shaking her head, "Did the baby do that?"

"I did that," A voice sounded throughout the whole dungeons, so nobody knew where it was coming from, but everybody knew who it was. Wyatt caught where his brother was and watched as he closed in on them, "I knew you'd come eventually and I see you have your powers back. You figured a way of unbinding them, then."

"All with the Power of Four." Wyatt smirked at his younger brother, but Chris did not seem so surprised, which confused Wyatt slightly.

"You know, it's been a while since we last fought," Chris sighed, "And since you have your powers back, how about we duel to the death."

"I'll never kill you Chris." Wyatt shook his head.

"Too bad," the younger Halliwell tilted his head, "Because I'll kill you," Chris formed an energy ball in his hand, "And your girl."

Without even looking at her, Chris threw the energy ball at the Phoenix, but looked when he saw it do nothing to her, just make her stumble back slightly.

"What?" Chris frowned slightly as he realised what it was. Angrily, he waved his hand and sent her away in a cloud of black and purple orbs.

"Where did you just send her, Chris?" Wyatt asked in a panic.

"I guess you'll have to fight me and find out," the younger of the two smirked, "But don't worry, she's not dead, I want to kill her in front of you."

With a wave of his arm, Wyatt was sent flying telekinetically into a wall, through some cell bars.

In pain, the Twice Blessed looked up at his aunt and cousin.

"Get her out of here," Wyatt told Henry, "Get her back to the past."

Even though he knew the 17-year-old cousin would not want to do this, both Henry and Paige were surrounded in white and blue lights and were gone, leaving Wyatt and Chris to fight alone.

* * *

"We have to go back for him," Paige said, the minute their orbs materialised, "We can't leave him there."

"No," Henry shook his head, "You have to go back to the past, if you die before you're meant to it could cause more damage than what has already happened."

"But, Henry…" Paige started although she was not going to get through to her son, he was too stubborn, just like her and his father.

"You go back to the past," Henry nodded, "I need to find Bianca and then get back to Wyatt. He'll be ok though, with his powers, he'll at least be able to get Chris into check."

Reluctantly, the older Witchlighter nodded her head and looked at the wall.

"Do you know the spell to get back there?"

"Course," Henry nodded his head, "If you can draw the triquetra."

* * *

Chris crashed into a wall and grunted as pain shot through his body. His brother had doubled his powers since the last time they had fought with powers. The blows were a lot heavier. The younger Halliwell got up and stared at his brother, as he shot fire from his hands, he knew his new power would come in handy at some point.

Wyatt ducked out of the way of the powers as his eyes grew wide, since when did he had the power of pyrokinesis?

While on the floor, Wyatt flicked his wrists in hope of using his molecular combustion to injure Chris slightly, at least enough to orb out of this place, but it did nothing to him.

The evil brother just laughed as his eyes narrowed, "Did you think it was going to be that easy? I know what you're thinking, Wyatt."

Telepathy. His brother had the power of telepathy. Great, that was just great, what else did he have. Chris had stolen so many powers of the years, the Twice Blessed had no idea what he was fighting against, but his powers had been strengthened by three, Chris had no idea what he was fighting either.

The brunette held his hands out, as a black beam shot out from his hands, just in the nick of time, Wyatt held out his own hands allowing his telekinesis to hold the beam back. The black beam seemed to stop in midair, as neither brother backed down from the fight. Wyatt may not have wanted to kill Chris, but he did need to weaken him.

As the powers shot around the dungeon, the walls shook and the cells' bars fell down.

Soon the two children of Piper Halliwell felt themselves flying backwards, both crashing into walls as the powers blew up in between them, taking out every single cell in the dungeon.

Wyatt was the first one to get up, and walked over to his brother, who laid on the floor, a metal beam through his body. The Twice Blessed looked at him, part of him wanted to just leave, with Chris dead it would make it easier for good to finally win, but he was his brother. He went to the past to save him, so he did not have to kill him. The blonde Halliwell grabbed the metal pole and pulled it out of his brother's stomach, causing Chris to call out in pain, and then healed him.

Their eyes met, brown meeting green, as Wyatt saw for the first time in his life, Chris looking thankful, but it did not last long as Chris waved his arm and sent Wyatt flying backwards just as black-orbs filled the room. The brunette looked over to see his daughter, in her PJs, looking at her father through tired green eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Go back to bed sweetie." Chris spoke to her, but it was too late she was looking around the dungeons, her eyes growing wide as she saw the state it was in.

"What's happened?" she asked, looking at her father with worry.

"Don't worry," Chris shook his head as he could hear Wyatt getting up, "Go back up to bed and make sure Leo stays in bed too. Don't come down here ok? I'll come up to you when I'm finished."

With a nod of her head, Kayla black-orbed back out of the room, so Chris could pay his full attention to his brother.

"You have a daughter?" Wyatt looked at him, frowning slightly, as he stood back up, "I never knew…"

"There's a lot you don't know," Chris told Wyatt in a cold voice. He rose his arm, about to wave it again, but decided against it as he heard his son calling for him in his head, "You're lucky this time," Chris spoke as he clicked his fingers so Bianca would appear, "Don't think I'll let you go the next time," Chris began to make his way out of the dungeons, but then turned back to his brother, "And it'll be sooner than you think."

With that, Chris was gone, leaving Wyatt to wonder just what he meant. How soon would their next fight be?

_**2019**_

Chris climbed back into his room, through the bedroom window, thinking he had gotten away with sneaking out. However, he was mistaken as the bedroom light turned on to show Leo sat there waiting for him.

The brunette rolled his eyes as he realised he was well and truly busted, by the one person he never wanted to disappoint.

"How long?" Chris asked straight away, he was not going to try and justify why he was out so late, he dad would know, plus he would be able to smell the smoke and alcohol on him.

"How long what?" Leo asked, his voice stern as he spoke to his son.

"How long am I grounded?"

"Would you listen if I grounded you?" Leo asked him, folding his arms. When Chris did not answered him, Leo sighed, "Chris, what's going on in that head of yours. Why are you doing this? Sneaking out, causing trouble, this whole rebelliousness towards your mother?"

"Why did you bind my powers?" Chris answered the question with a question and saw in Leo's eyes that he was sorry for what had happened.

"We had to," Leo explained, "For your own safety."

"My own safety?" Chris laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, "You and mom are constantly going on about demon attacks and you bind my powers for my safety? Without powers I can't defend myself if a demon does attack. I have to rely on spells and potions, which aren't as easy like just a wave of my hand."

Even though the ex-Elder knew his youngest son was right, he could not give him the potion to unbind his powers, he knew it was for his safety, to stop him from turning evil.

A sudden sound of crashes from the attic interrupted their conversation as both males looked up.

"You stay here," Leo told his son, "I'll go and get your mother."

Leo rushed out of the room, leaving Chris to narrow his eyes. Usually he did what his father had told him, but right now he was in no mood to listen to anybody and followed his mom and dad up to the attic to find out what was going on.

_**2028**_

"What happened?" Brooke looked to her husband as he black-orbed into their bedroom. When the alarms went off, Chris was straight out of the bed without an explanation, so now he was going to give him one.

"Wyatt came like I thought he would."

"Did you kill him?" when she saw the Halliwell shake his head, her amber eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

"You know something," Chris laughed slightly, "He had a chance to kill me, or at least leave me for dead, and you know what he did? He healed me."

"So, you knew he would do that," Brooke explained to the male, "He will never kill you Chris, but why didn't you kill him."

"Leo was calling for me, that's why," Chris sighed, "Don't worry though, I have a plan."

"Oh really?" the witch rolled her eyes, "What's this wonderful plan?"

"I'm going to take a trip to the past," Chris explained to his wife, "Kill Wyatt's younger self and bring my younger self here."

* * *

So, what did you think? Please tell me, as I really want to know how this story is going.


	11. I'm Going To Kill Her

**hey guys, sorry for the delay. I got side tracked working on my spin off series. **

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter. Its highly appreciated and I'm updating this for you so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Here is it for you.**

Changed Fate Pt 11

I'm Going to Kill Her

_**2019**_

"Paige, thank God it's you!" Piper exclaimed as she ran into the attic and hugged her youngest sister and then looked at the future version of her son and the Phoenix, "What happened?"

"He didn't fall for it, I'll tell you that," Paige explained to Piper, "And he's still evil."

"He's worse," Wyatt cut in, sadness in his eyes, "Without his own powers, he's worse than before."

"Everything's completely different to what it was before," Bianca helped to explained, "That one little thing, changed so much."

"Brooke's still alive," Paige went on, "But we're still dead."

Piper looked between the three of them, shaking slightly, so binding her baby's powers still did not help.

Leo stood behind his wife, a hand on her shoulder as Wyatt went onto explain everything he had found out, all the memories that had attacked him the minute he stepped into the future.

"The good news is, I've got my powers back," Wyatt nodded his head, "The Power of Four worked."

"So what's the plan now?" Piper looked around, "If binding his powers hasn't helped, what will?"

"It's definitely something to do with Brooke," Bianca went on to explain, remembering what she had found out from when she was in the park, "She's the one that sends the demons after you all on Chris' birthday."

"What?" Leo frowned, looking at the Phoenix, after everything they had found out before, could they really trust what she was saying.

"I overheard her talking to a demon," she explained, "She was ordering him to kill you on Chris' birthday. She said it was the best way to get Chris to go with her plan. She tried it with Phoebe and Coop but it didn't work."

"Phoebe and Coop?" Piper tilted her head, "What did she had to do with their deaths?"

"She sent the demons," Bianca sighed, "She's the whole reason they died, it was an attempt to get Chris to listen to her, but I'm not sure what about, she never said."

"I'm gonna kill her."

While this was going on, none of the adults realised that the 14-year-old Chris was listening in at the Attic's doorway.

Chris backed away from the attic, they were going to kill her? Brooke? His Brooke? But she was a witch, a good witch? They must be mistaken, she would never get demons to attack the family, never. Who ever the girl was, with his mom, dad and aunt, had to have been lying and now he had to get to Brooke to warn her.

* * *

"If his powers are bound, how does he steal his first set of powers?" Piper asked, as she, Paige and the future Wyatt all sat around the kitchen table. She had sent her husband and the Phoenix to Magic School to work on an idea from there and to keep an eye on Chris when he was there.

"I don't know," Wyatt sighed, "I've never seen how he steals powers, I just know he has."

"He does it with a power stripping athame," Paige explained, remembering what she had seen while in the dungeons when Chris had killed Hope. She shuddered at the thought of what he had done, what he was like. It scared her to think her own nephew could do that and be so cold afterwards, "He takes the powers through that."

"Which must mean he has one now, right?" Piper looked between her sister and son, "If he's going to steal some powers in two days time, it must mean that he has one now."

"Unless Brooke's the one that has it," Wyatt suggested, "We know nothing about Brooke. All we know is she's a witch, there's nothing else."

"That's why I've got your younger self searching for information about her," Piper explained to the 25-year-old Twice Blessed, "He'll find out everything he can. He won't stop…"

"Until I've got the information," Wyatt smiled, "Don't need to explain that to me, we are the same person."

The mother and son looked at each other with the same soft smile on their lips. Sometimes Piper would forget that this person was just the future version of her 16-year-old boy, he was not someone completely different from another universe, even though what he had had to live through had brought out characteristics she never thought she would have to see.

"So, what's the plan?" Paige asked, with a sigh, "Do we give Chris his powers back? I mean if that's not what turned him…" Paige stopped abruptly as the kitchen door swung open to see the 14-year-old Chris walk in and going straight to the fridge, ignoring the three people sat at the table.

"Morning, sweetie." Piper smiled, but was greeted with a cold glare and silence. He had been like this since he had found out what she had done with his powers, and scarily enough, had been acting the same with Leo, which meant he was severely pissed off, she had never known a time when he had stopped talking to Leo.

"What have you got planned for the day, Chris?" Paige now tried, realising his mother was getting nowhere. Again, the question was just met by silence as Chris walked out with a bottle of water.

"Chris, where are you going?" Piper called out, as her son just left.

"Out." He simply called back as the front door was heard slamming. The mother of two looked worriedly to the youngest Charmed One, where was he going out to?

"Maybe you should ask my younger self to follow him," Wyatt suggested, since he did not want Chris to get into any trouble right now, nothing else could change, except his Chris turning back good, "Make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"I can't ask him to do that," Piper shook her head, "It's bad enough he's digging for information on Brooke."

_**2028**_

Henry looked at the wall that held the triquetra. The people he called family had walked through there three days ago and he had not yet heard a word from them, nor had the future changed. Would he even know if the future would change at all? He found out that apparently the future had been changed already, but he had no idea on how. Wyatt and Bianca had tried to explain to him, but it was no use, it was not going to help him do anything here.

"I should have gone with them." Henry sighed, as he threw a rock at the wall, this place really needed sorting out, but then again, it was a lot better before one of the walls had been destroyed, which the 17-year-old had found out was Wyatt's fault after getting his powers back.

"You should have done." A voice came from beside him, a voice full of evil, a voice that only belonged to one person.

"What are you doing here, Chris?" Henry asked, standing up and backing away from his evil cousin, but he just backed into another person, turning around he saw a demon who now grabbed him. Trying to fight away, he saw his 23-year-old cousin walking towards him, "You can torture me all you want, I'll never tell you where Wyatt's gone."

"I don't need you to tell me," Chris smirked, "I already know and I know how to follow him. I just need a little more power to face him."

Henry's eyes grew wide as he realised just what Chris meant. He was going to die, he was going to die at the hands of his cousin, just like his sisters and other cousins had died, just like his mom and dad, and his Aunt Piper. And after he was dead, Chris would take his powers, all of his powers, the powers that Henry knew could seriously hurt the Twice Blessed if not kill him. Powers that nobody knew he had, but Chris was soon going to find out.

His chocolate eyes showed pain as he felt the athame pushed into him, but it was not the pain he was expecting, it seemed like a blunt pain, it was just like being kicked, that was until Chris turned the athame in his stomach, causing Henry to call out in pain. This was what he expected, the feeling of his insides being ripped apart, and then he felt it, his powers being drained, tiredness washing over him as he tried to cling onto at least one power. But no, nothing.

He dropped to the floor as he watched Chris walk away from him, the bloody athame still in his hands. Fighting to keep his eyes opened, he watched the Halliwell find the spell in Henry's hand-written version of the Book of Shadows, the spell he would need to get back in time.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find,_

_What I wish in space and time."_

All the 17-year-old Mitchell could do was watch as the leader of all evil walked through the blue portal followed by six other demons, and then it all went black.

* * *

I'm sorry it was a bit of a short chapter, but I had to leave it here to keep your wondering how it's going to go.

Please, leave me a little review to tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	12. Past Selves in Future Times

**Thank you again to everybody who reviewed. And to those who are reading this without reviewing, I hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment.**

Changed Fate Pt 12

Past Selves in Future Times

_**2019**_

"Hey, what's up?" Brooke asked, as she walked over to her almost 15-year-old boyfriend and hugged him tight, "What was so important that I had to get over here?"

"You need to get away from here," Chris explained to the girl, frowning slightly, "You need to get away from my mom and aunt."

"Chris, you've already said what they're planning on doing," Brooke shook her head, "It's ok, I can handle myself and anyway, I need to stay around for you. At least until your birthday, what if something happens and you need me."

The brunette Halliwell looked at Brooke carefully, what if something happened on his birthday? What was it that the other woman had told his mom, Brooke ordered them to kill Leo on his birthday, was it true? Chris was not stupid and he did not believe in coincidences.

"Would you know of something being planned to happen on my birthday?" the 14-year-old asked, he had not actually told Brooke the full story, just that his family were planning on killing her because of something someone from the future had said. The future thing he was sure of, it was definitely Wyatt that was in the attack with his mom, dad and aunt, but about 10 years older than the Wyatt he knew, like was already said, he was not stupid.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Chris shrugged, "You tell me. But do you know of something that will happen on my birthday?"

"No," Brooke shook her head, "What made you ask that?"

"Just that you said if something does happen," the Halliwell explained, "Why would you think something would happen?"

"Because your whole family will be together," Brooke explained, wondering just whether Chris had somehow found out her plan, "It'll be the best time for them to attack, right?"

As he thought about it, it seemed viable enough. If demons wanted all the Charmed Ones dead, what better time to attack but at Chris' birthday, when, like Brooke had said, they would all be together.

The 16-year-old Wyatt watched as the conversation continued, how did his little brother know about the plan of his mom and aunt trying to kill Brooke? Had he been eavesdropping on them? That sneaky brat.

Frowning, he tried to listen in on more, but there was nothing, just Brooke telling Chris she was not going to leave.

"C'mon, don't fall for it," Wyatt whispered to himself, as she continued with the information on why demons may attack on his birthday, "Mom and Aunt Paige are telling the truth, she's set up a demon attack."

"What am I meant to do if there is a demon attack?" Chris sighed as Wyatt continued to watch them, "I mean, I have no powers. That bitch has bound them."

"You'll get powers," Brooke smiled, which Wyatt noticed had an evil glint to it, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

The minute the future Chris Halliwell stepped through the portal, he remembered just how clean the Halliwell Manor was. It had not been like this since the day he finally killed his mom, mind you, nobody lived here anymore in his time. He looked over at the Book of Shadows and smiled, remembering the time he turned it evil along with him, without his mom even realising at first, until she tried to touch it and found that she could not.

His demons surrounded around him, as the portal closed.

"My liege, what do you plan to do?" One of the demons asked, to which Chris turned and smiled.

"We're going after the present day version of my brother and then take my younger self back with us."

"But, how do we know where he is?"

"He's with my mom and our version of Wyatt," Chris explained, "And I know how to separate them, but remember, don't kill any of them, except Bianca if you must."

Chris walked over to the family heirloom and put him hand near it, trying to touch it. At first the book just closed itself on the stand so Chris tried again. This time the book flew off the stand and hit the ground with a loud thud, hopefully his mom and Aunt Paige would hear that. But just to make sure, he decided to get inside his brother's head.

"_Hello, Wyatt…"

* * *

_

The 25-year-old Twice Blessed listened to what his younger self had to say, along with the rest of his family. By now, Leo and Bianca had come to find out what the present day Wyatt had found out.

As he explained everything, the other Wyatt tuned out as he heard a voice inside his head.

"_Hello Wyatt,"_ he heard his brother's voice, and straight away his brown eyes grew wide, _"What? Aren't you going to say hello to your own little brother?"_

"_What are you doing, Chris?" _Wyatt asked telepathically, knowing his brother would get it, _"And how are you talking to me from the future? Is that possible?"_

"_No,"_ Chris simply answered, _"You know the Book of Shadows in this time doesn't allow me to touch it."_

"What!" Wyatt said aloud as he stood up, making everybody in the room jump. The Twice Blessed instantly started to run out of the room.

"Wyatt?" Bianca turned to the father of her unborn child, while the rest of the them just stared, unsure of what to do.

"Chris is here," Wyatt simply said, looking at the Phoenix, panic in his eyes, "Our Chris and he's trying to get a hold of the Book."

Wyatt ran out, closely followed by Bianca and then the Charmed Ones and Leo.

"Stay here." Leo warned his 16-year-old son as he followed them out of the room.

They were so worried about the Book of Shadows and the evil Chris being in their time, that they never once thought that it was a trap to get to the younger Twice Blessed. Even the younger Twice Blessed did not realise until he heard the sound of black-orbs fill the room. Turning around, he saw him, the future version of his baby brother, completely evil.

* * *

Wyatt was the first in the attic, where six demons stood, waiting for them. He stopped so suddenly, that everybody ran into him.

"Where's Chris?" Wyatt asked, looking at who seemed to be the head demon.

"Slightly detained." The demon laughed, waving his arm and throwing Wyatt through the air, telekinetically, and watching him crashing into one of the cabinets in the attic.

This was going to be one good fight.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the younger Wyatt felt himself unable to move, but unsure why. He knew he was not frozen, people did not realise when they were frozen, unless something had changed when they were unfrozen. But, no, Wyatt could sense everything that was going on, he just could not move from the hold.

"What's going on?" He managed to ask, so he definitely was not frozen.

"I've just got you in a telekinetic hold," Chris smirked at the younger version of his brother, stepping closer to him, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…too much."

With a flick of his wrist, Chris sent Wyatt flying into the cupboards near the sink, causing the Twice Blessed to call out in pain.

"This is going to be worth it." Chris smirked as he once again, waved his arm sending Wyatt flying forwards, into the wall opposite him.

The 16-year-old looked up from where he was laid, breathing heavily with pain in his eyes, he needed to get out this, but how, without hurting his own brother? Even though he was evil and from nine years into the future, he was not about to hurt him…too much.

Wyatt waved his arm to send the 23-year-old version of his brother flying, but all it did was cause him to stumble backwards slightly, while laughing.

"You're powers will be useless against me, Wyatt," Chris laughed, "Your future self can't hurt me," he was not going to tell him about the near death experience in his dungeons, "So I don't know what you think you can do."

* * *

"Wyatt!" Bianca scream out as a demon grabbed her by the neck and sent her flying through the air, into a table.

"Bianca!" Wyatt called out, throwing an energy ball at the demon that had just attack his pregnant girlfriend, but nothing happened to the demon, instead he just turned around and snarled at Wyatt.

The Twice Blessed's eyes grew wide as he saw that his energy ball did nothing, even to upper level demons it usually injured them, but that actually did nothing. They were in trouble. Big trouble.

Meanwhile, Piper was trying to blow up a demon that was coming towards her, but it was doing nothing, like what Wyatt found, there was not even a scratch on the demon. Soon, Piper found herself being backed out of the attic, away from the rest of the fight that was going on. Suddenly she felt herself falling backwards, he legs flying over her head and down the stairs.

"Piper!" Leo shouted as he saw what had happened and threw another potion at the demon. He may have been mortal, but he knew how to use the potions, the ones that Piper would always leave dotted around the house for Leo if there ever was a demon attack. The ex-Whitelighter was about to run out of the attic, after his fallen wife, but was hit by a demon, sending him flying across the room.

"Athame!" Paige called out, not that she had to, she could orb objects to her without calling for them but it was habit now. The athame from the demon's hand that was attacking her disappeared in blue and white lights and reappeared in her hand. She smiled as the demon looked at his hand in shock and then at Paige, as the athame was pushed deep into his body. Once the demon was sent to the wasteland in flames, Paige looked around the room, "One down," she said to herself with a nod, "Only five to go."

* * *

Chris stood over the 16-year-old's bruised and battered body, and narrowed his green eyes.

"You know, I thought this would have been slightly harder," the evil Halliwell spoke, "I guess you have less power than we both thought. I guess that's why you could never save dad."

"What?" Wyatt asked him, wincing through the pain as he looked up at his brother towering over him, but Chris just laughed as he clenched his fist.

Instantly, Wyatt's breath caught in his throat as he grabbed his chest, his eyes growing wider in shock. His brother was stopping his heart, telekinetically and there was nothing he could do.

Chris laughed as he felt the life draining from his brother.

"Hey!" a voice came from the kitchen door, "Leave him alone!" Chris knew the voice and turned to see his younger self. The green eyes of the 14-year-old grew wide as he looked at what he initially thought was a demon.

The future Chris instantly unclenched his fist and grabbed the 14-year-old while he was still in shock, covering his mouth, and looked at Wyatt.

"You move and I'll kill you," Chris warned him, "And you won't see it coming."

The 16-year-old Twice Blessed looked at the two Chris' opposite him, what could he do? His baby brother's eyes were full of fear, but he could not save him, there was nothing he could do.

"_Oh Wyatt…"_ the evil Chris smirked as he telepathically connected to his version of his brother, _"Wyatt, you may want to know something."

* * *

_

Wyatt grabbed his chest in pain, what was going on? He felt like someone was trying to rip out his heart. The fight was going on around him, but he could not do anything for the pain in his chest. However, as quickly as it was there, it was gone again and he was back in the fight, sending a piece of broken wood flying telekinetically into one of the demon's chests, vanquishing him in flames.

"_Oh Wyatt…"_ he heard his brother's voice in his head, sounding almost like he had won something, _"Wyatt you may want to know something."_

"_I'm listening,"_ the Twice Blessed said back, deflecting a fireball at the same time, _"What do I want to know?"_

"_That you're about to lose completely."_

"_Oh yeah?" _Wyatt frowned, sensing something off in his brother's voice, but he could not figure out what it was exactly, one thing he did know was that Chris really had thought he had won, _"How have you figured that out. You're down to two minions,"_ just then, Bianca kicked a demon back, making him land in a piece of broken table, sending him up in flames, _"Make that one."_

"_It's not the minions,"_ he could hear Chris' smirking voice, _"I've got yours and my younger selves. Let's see how long you can stay good for now, or even alive."_

Wyatt looked around the room, just as the final demon was vanquished by Paige, and Piper and Leo made their way back into the room.

"What is it?" Bianca looked at Wyatt as his face paled considerably.

"Chris," Wyatt looked at her, shaking, "He's got himself and me."

"What?" Bianca looked at him confused.

"Our younger selves."

"Where?"

Wyatt closed his eyes as he began to sense for where the future version of his brother could be, but there was nothing, so he sensed for himself and the younger Chris, still nothing.

"I don't know," Wyatt shook his head, "But wherever it is, you need to put me in a crystal cage."

"Why?" Piper asked her son, going over to him.

"Because with the younger me, he has a chance to turn me evil," Wyatt explained, "And I can't risk hurting any of you."

Piper, Paige and Leo all looked at each other, they had been here before with an evil Wyatt in their time, Phoebe and Paige almost ended up dead and they were not going to risk that this time, not with his young cousins so close by.

* * *

Chris was still in the kitchen, waiting for his brother and the Charmed Ones to leave the attic. He had blocked himself and the people in the room from them, but he could still sense them.

"C'mon Wyatt, get them out of the attic…" Chris said to himself, still holding onto his younger self.

"They won't leave," the younger Wyatt shook his head with a cough, his chest still hurt, "They'll know what you want."

"See that's where you're wrong," Chris smirked at him, "They just think I want to get back to the future."

"Isn't that all you want, anyway?" the 16-year-old asked him, confused at what Chris was implying. Hearing the evil laughter coming from the future version of his brother, he knew he was wrong, Chris wanted more. The 23-year-old was about to say something, but then sensed something and looked at the Twice Blessed with a smile.

"Looks like they're on their way down."

The older Chris, pulled the younger version across and grabbed Wyatt and dissolved into millions of black and purple lights, just in time for the Halliwells to walk into the kitchen.

"He's not here," Piper sighed, tears in her eyes as she realised she could lose both of her children, "Where's my babies."

"Take it easy, Piper," Paige spoke softly, "We'll find them. My nephew is not going to corrupt my nephews."

* * *

The future Chris' orbs materialised in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, forming into himself, his younger self and his younger version of his brother. Seeing that there was nobody around, the evil Chris Halliwell grabbed hold of Wyatt in a telekinetic hold and pushed his younger self towards the Book of Shadows.

"Grab it," he ordered him, "Or your brother dies."

The 14-year-old Chris looked at his elder self, wondering just how far he would be willing to go. Would he really kill Wyatt? Was his future self really that evil?

"Get the book, Chris," the eldest Halliwell in the room ordered, "I will kill him, don't test me."

Just to show what he was capable of, the elder Chris began to clench his first, causing Wyatt to grab his chest once again as he felt his heart being clenched onto.

The younger Chris looked on in fear, he really would kill his brother if he did not do this, but by taking the Book of Shadows would mean his family would not have a clue on how to find them, would they?

"Chris…" the 16-year-old Wyatt called out in pain, as he tried to breathe through what the evil version of his brother was doing, "Don't do it, don't take the book."

"What's it going to be, Chris?" the 23-year-old asked, "Do you really want to lose you brother, I'll warn you now, you'll lose your dad in two days time."

Hearing that, the 14-year-old Chris looked up, frowning slightly. Leo would die in two days time? He knew that? Of course he knew that, he was from the future, so is that what happens on his 15th birthday? His father dies.

"Do you want to lose both your father and your brother in the space of two days?"

Reluctantly, the younger Chris grabbed the ancient tome, much to his future self's delight. Unclenching his fist, Chris allowed Wyatt to breathe a little easy, allowing the blood to pump through his system but still kept him in the telekinetic hold. He did not need to keep his younger self in any hold while he had the younger Wyatt, Chris would do everything he was told.

The future Chris took a piece of paper and smiled at the triquetra still drawn on the attic wall, obviously from when Wyatt, Paige, Bianca and Hope had all come from the future.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Heed my hope through space and time._

_Help me cross the worlds afar,_

_To a future across space and stars."_

Instantly the portal glowed a watery blue, inviting the three into it, although two of them were a little reluctant.

"Go," Chris ordered his younger self, who just stared at the portal, "Or do you want your brother to end up dead."

The 14-year-old had learnt not to ignore and stepped through the portal, closely followed by his future self and his own brother, wondering what was going to be on the other side.

The 25-year-old Twice Blessed stood in the kitchen of the Manor, frantically trying to search for his present day self and his present day baby brother, but there was nothing, Chris really did want them in the future. He was about to give up, when he heard in his head;

"_I've got what I need, I guess I'll see you in the future."

* * *

_

He had what he needed? Wyatt frowned as he tried to think of what Chris could need. He already had his own younger self and the younger Wyatt, what else could Chris need? It would be something to stop him and the Charmed Ones from turning him back good, something to stop them from being able to search for the demons, from being able to…

"The Book!" Wyatt suddenly exclaimed, looking straight at Bianca, "He led us down here so he could get to the Book."

"He has the Book anyway."

"No, the past version of the book."

"But he can't touch it," Piper did not understand what her son was getting at, "He's evil."

"Did you say he has the book?" Leo now asked, realising that his wife was right. The evil Chris would not be able to touch the Book of Shadows, they had seen that when Wyatt had turned evil and tried to touch it, even though they were part of the Halliwell line, when evil the book would not allow them to touch it.

"He put a spell on the book in the future," Wyatt explained, "I'm not sure how, but he can touch it and now he's after this one."

"Why would he be after this one?" Paige asked, "Surely the one in the future has more to it than ours."

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded his head, "But if you don't have the Book of Shadows then you won't be able to find the demons that attack dad, nor can you stop him from turning evil in anyway."

"So what are we meant to do now?" Piper asked with a defeated sigh, her present day sons were in the future with her evil future version of her youngest son and with the Book of Shadows, they were completely stuck here. Chris had them in Checkmate.

"All we can do is go and get them all back," Bianca now offered, "Maybe try and get to Brooke, use her as leverage."

"Not Brooke," Paige shook her head and looked at the Twice Blessed, "His children."

_**2028**_

"Why didn't you just let him kill me?" Wyatt asked, as the two sat in a cage in the middle of a large room. They were above ground, but that was all they could tell, from the moonlight shining in through the window. The rest of the room was dark, but there was someone watching them, they could hear him shuffle around every now and again, "You could have still been in the past if you'd have let him kill me."

"I couldn't lose you, Wy," Chris sighed with a shake of his head, "Not if dad's going to die too."

"How do you know he was telling the truth?" Wyatt now asked him, frustrated that they were stuck in a cage that was blocking them both from using their magic, not that Chris had any magic to use, since their mother had the brilliant idea of binding his powers.

"I could see it in his eyes," Chris replied, "He was the future me. I saw the sadness in his eyes as he spoke about dad. And anyway, I don't want to lose my big brother, not yet anyway."

Wyatt could not help but laugh at the comment.

"You know, your future self tried to kill me."

"I was there."

"No earlier, when you were walked in to the kitchen," the 16-year-old Twice Blessed explained, "If you didn't walk in, I think he would have killed me. How come he wants to kill me when you don't want me dead."

"Like I said, I don't want to lose you yet," Chris smirked at his older brother, who now wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug, "Anyway, my future self is evil. I think it has something to do with that. What makes me turn evil, anyway?"

"Mom thinks it has something to do with Brooke," the blonde Halliwell finally admitted to his baby brother, "That's why we've been trying to keep you away from her."

"Brooke?" Chris laughed, shaking his head, "Right, yeah, because Brooke's capable of turning me evil. She's good Wyatt."

"Tell me about her then," Wyatt now said, "Because I know nothing about her."

"She's a witch, well half-witch," Chris explained, "Her mom was a witch, she doesn't know her dad, but he was mortal. Now she's in foster care. Her mom died when she was a child."

"Oh right," Wyatt frowned slightly, "How?"

"She doesn't know," Chris shook his head, "But she understands why I'm so protective of our family, especially since Phoebe and Coop died."

"Yeah, I bet she is," Wyatt frowned, wondering just how Brooke did turn him evil, right now she seemed really sweet, but that was now, that was not two days into the future, "You know, she has something to do with this attack that's going to happen in two days."

"You can't say that, Wyatt," the 14-year-old shook his head, "You don't know that."

"Course I do," Wyatt nodded his head, "The girl that's hanging around my future self is from the future too."

At first, Chris just sighed and Wyatt wondered what he was thinking about.  
"Until she does something wrong, Wyatt, I'm not going to turn my back on her," he finally spoke, "Apart from Jackson, she's my best friend."

"Aww, how sweet," a voice could be heard at the far end of the room, as a light was turned on. Both the Halliwell brothers closed their eyes tight from the sudden intrusion of light. For a minute or two neither of them could open their eyes, but they heard the footsteps getting closer to them until they stopped. By the time they opened their eyes, they saw the future version of Chris standing, smirking at them both, with his hands on his hips.

"It won't be long until your family get to the future," he explained to them, "Not if they still have the spell that was used before, so I'm going to get ready for them."

Not understanding what the Halliwell was on about, the two brothers looked at him and just watched as he threw a potion at the youngest of the two.

The 23-year-old watched as the green eyes of his younger self glazed over and an evil smile appeared on his lips. This was going to be fun.

_**2019**_

"We need to go." Leo told everybody that stood around the attic of the Halliwell Manor.

"Oh no, you're not going," Piper turned to face her husband, "You can't go, you have no powers."

"Piper, I need to go," Leo argued, "I can get to Chris, make him see that what he turned evil for isn't worth it."

"No, you're not going."

"You can't stop me Piper," Leo shook his head, "He's not going to listen to you and he won't listen to Paige, Wyatt or Bianca either, the only person he'll listen to is me."

"That's right," Piper shouted, "Because you're the only person he'll listen to. For the past two years it's only ever been you that he's listened to…"

"Piper, please, I need to go with you," Leo kept his voice down, rather than make Piper more upset, "At least try to talk to Chris. It worked with Wyatt, didn't it when he turned evil? I didn't have powers so he didn't sense me as a threat. Chris should do the same."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Do you think he'll kill me?" Leo asked, "It's because of my death that he turns evil, he wouldn't kill me with his own hands."

"You know, dad having now powers won't make much difference," Wyatt explained to his mom, "You won't either."

"What?"

"Its true," Paige smiled, "Neither of us will have powers in the future."

Rubbing her eyes, Piper sighed; "Ok, let's do this and fast. Get my boys back to their time."

Paige looked at the spell written on the piece of paper and then at the triquetra.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Answer my plea through space and time._

_Let us cross to worlds afar,_

_To the future across the stars."_

As soon as the portal opened, the five stepped through it, two of them wondering what would await them on the other side.

* * *

Phew! One long chapter for you, hope you enjoy. Leave me a review to let me know.


	13. A Family Betrayal

**Hey guy, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. My muse decided to not give me any ideas of where to take this and decided instead to help me write my spin off series. Also, she decided to give me some ideas for a new story idea, which I will get up very soon once I've posted this.**

**Anyway, heres the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to those that have been patient with me on this, and please review to let me know what you think.**

Changed Fate Pt 13

Betrayal in the Family

_**2028**_

Jackson stood in the Halliwell Manor as a blue portal glowed on the wall. He watched it with an evil smile, knowing just who was going to step out of it. He knew it would not be long until the Twice Blessed would come back to the future to save his past self.

The minute he saw five figures walk out of the portal, his smile turned to wonderment, as he saw them all. The two remaining Charmed Ones, their ex-Whitelighter, Bianca and Wyatt, this was going to be more fun than he thought.

"Hello Wyatt," Jackson smirked and then looked at the Phoenix, "Bianca."

"Jackson," Wyatt stood in front of his family, with Bianca close behind him, "Back for round two then?"

"Been looking forward to it."

Without any warning, the demon threw an energy ball at the 25-year-old Twice Blessed, hitting him in the arm, followed by another one, this time connecting with his stomach.

"You're making this far too easy, Wyatt," Jackson shook his head, "What's wrong? Powers bound again?"

Something that Jackson said, set Wyatt off as he waved his hand telekinetically sending the demon flying into the wall of the Manor.

"Take them out of here," Wyatt looked at Bianca, "Get them to where mine and Chris' past selves will be."

"But Wy…"

"Don't," Wyatt shook his head, "Get them to Chris' mansion. I'll be ok. Jackson's toast."

Realising his girlfriend still did not want to do this, Wyatt cupped her face with his hand and kissed her gently but passionately.

"Please, take them and find younger me and Chris," Wyatt asked her, a little quieter this time, a little softer in his voice, "And be careful."

With a nod of her, Bianca looked at the Charmed Ones and Leo, asking them to join hands with each other.

"I love you." She told the Twice Blessed, who smiled and nodded, telling her that he loved her too. With that, the four of them were gone, leaving Wyatt to battle the demon alone.

* * *

The 16-year-old Wyatt looked at his baby brother, fear wracking his body as he realised what had happened to him, just what the potion had done to him.

He was no longer in the cage, and now he knew why, it was so he had a bit of a fair chance to fight for his life.

"Chris, you don't want to do this," Wyatt tried to tell his 14-year-old brother, but the brunette did not want to listen, "You already said you didn't want to lose me, that's why you took the Book of Shadows, remember."

Chris never said a word, as he backed his brother into a corner. The potion that had been thrown at him, was stopping him from deciding himself what he wanted to do, he had no choice but to attack Wyatt.

Wyatt was about to wave his hand to keep his brother away from him to stay alive, but he felt hands around his neck. Chris' hands. He had not even realised he had come over to him. The younger Halliwell had moved so fast, but it was also dark, it was a little harder to see him.

Chris' hands got stronger around the 16-year-old Twice Blessed's neck, as Wyatt tried to push him away.

"Chris…" he choked out, "D-d-don't do…this…"

* * *

"Ah!" Jackson called out in pain as he was through into a table, the table leg breaking through his skin and straight through his thigh.

The Twice Blessed walked over and waved his hand, telekinetically pulling the table leg out of his enemy's leg, causing the demon to call out in pain once again.

"I never get tired of hearing that," Wyatt snarled as he lifted the demon up in the air with a clenched fist, choking him, "Now what's Chris' plans with the younger versions of me and him?"

When Jackson did not answer, Wyatt threw him telekinetically into another wall and walked to him, holding him down with one foot at this neck.

"Tell me, or I break your neck," Wyatt warned him, "What's his plan? And why did he take the Book of Shadows from the past?"

"I don't know." Jackson sneered as he pulled on Wyatt's leg, pulling him down to the floor and climbing on top of him, punching him.

The Halliwell pushed the demon off of him, telekinetically, and stood up, forming an energy ball in his hand.

"Are you sure you don't know?" he asked, throwing the blue weapon at the demon and then formed another one, "Because something tells me that you do know. You are Chris' right hand man. So what's his plan?"

Wyatt threw another energy ball, which Jackson managed to dodge, but not the third, the third one hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Now Wyatt was getting bored, the demon was not talking, which left one thing now. Kill him.

* * *

"Chris…" Wyatt choked out again as he felt his life withering away from him.

"Chris!" the sound of their father could be heard from the doorway, "Chris, stop it! You don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt your brother."

Leo got closer to his sons, close enough to pull them apart, but the 14-year-old was fighting against the ex-Elder, trying to get to the 16-year-old Halliwell. Leo could see in his son's eyes he was under some sort of spell, so needed to counter it, but how could he when he was a mortal, he had no power. He looked back at his wife and sister-in-law who were now helping Wyatt up from the floor, where he had collapsed to take in air. They could not help either, not if they were not alive in this future.

"I think I can help." A small voice called from the doorway of the room, causing everybody to look up to see the brown haired, green eyed seven-year-old girl.

Paige instantly recognised her and narrowed her brown orbs, looking her way cautiously.

"You think you can help?" the Witchlighter spoke, "And why would you help exactly?"

Kayla never answered, she just threw a potion at the youngest Halliwell witch and then looked around the room, sadness in her eyes.

Piper and Leo looked at their youngest son, to see the glaze look in his eyes disappear.

"Dad?"

"I'm here, son," Leo said to the 14-year-old boy, "It's ok."

"Wyatt! I…Oh God, I…"

"I'm ok, Chris," Wyatt shook his head, making his way over to his younger brother, "No harm done, see." Chris looked into his brother's chocolate eyes, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Wyatt," Chris choked out through the lump at the back of his throat, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hey!" Wyatt's eyes grew wide as he realised just how much his little brother still cared about him, even though he would always pretend he did not, "Hey, it's ok. I'm still alive, it's fine and I don't blame you."

"You just blame the older me."

"That's not you though, is it?" Wyatt questioned a smirk on his face.

"It will be."

"We'll change it," Piper now cut in, "My baby boy is not going to turn evil. I won't let it."

With all the commotion going on, none of them realised that the seven-year-old had left the room once she had done her good deed for the day. However, Paige did notice in the end, and wondered just why Chris' daughter would stop her father's plans to kill the younger version of the Twice Blessed.

* * *

Meanwhile, still in the rundown Halliwell Manor, Wyatt had thrown the demon out of the attic and down the stairs into the upstairs hallway and then grabbed him by the neck. The use of powers had now gone out of the window, Wyatt wanted to hurt Jackson good, although he was not sure why. Did he blame this demon partly for the turning of his baby brother?

Punching the demon in the face, Wyatt then pushed him into the wall, holding onto his clothes. Looking into Jackson's brown eyes, his own full of anger, he heard laughter. It was Jackson. He was laughing. He was pinned up against the wall, losing a battle to the Twice Blessed and he was laughing. How did that make sense?

To wipe the smirk of his face, Wyatt threw the demon into another cabinet that sat in the hallway and decided to go back to using his powers, by flicking his wrists to blow the 25-year-old demon up. It hardly did anything, but that was what the Halliwell intended, he just wanted the demon to feel pain.

Wyatt walked over to the motionless body of the demon, that laid on the floor, but he was not dead, he was not even motionless, he just looked it from so far away. He crouched down, with one knee on Jackson's chest and grabbed his throat, but Jackson just laughed.

"What do you think is so funny?" Wyatt asked him, his brown eyes narrowing as he eyed the demon.

"You," Jackson replied, causing Wyatt to make a tighter grip on his throat, "You know this won't turn your brother back. Chris doesn't want to turn back. He wanted to get away from you all years before he did. He knew the right side to fight on and this is how it will always turn…"

The Twice Blessed did not wait for Jackson to end, breaking his neck before he could finish. He knew what he was going to say, anyway.

"No it isn't," Wyatt said, as he stepped away from the demon, watching flames consume it, "I won't let it."

* * *

"What did you think you would gain by bringing your past self into the future?" Brooke shouted at her husband as they stood in their bedroom, "He's still good, if he sees this then he could fight what happened to you."

"But he won't," Chris growled at the auburn haired woman, "He doesn't know what happened to me. He has no idea about the future, sure he sees that I'm evil, but if it really changed what he was going to do, this future would have changed already."

The two glared at each other for a while, until Brooke sighed and broke the gaze.

"I give up with you," she sighed, shaking her head, turning her back to Chris, "You're too stubborn for your own good."

"It's a family trait," Chris smirked, knowing his wife would hear the smirk in the way he spoke, "What can I say? Look, why don't you go to bed, get some sleep. Being stressed isn't good for the baby."

As Brooke turned around, he knew she was tired from the look in her brown eyes. She blinked slowly as she nodded her head and made her way over to their king sized bed.

"I'll be back soon," the Halliwell spoke, kissing her gently before he made his way out of the room, "I'm just going to check on how my younger self is doing."

Making his way out of the room, he walked down the long hallway to the stairwell, but stopped as he saw the Phoenix on the stairs.

"So, this is where you're hiding." Bianca smirked as she reached the top of the stairs and eyed her enemy.

"Bianca," Chris smirked, quickly grabbing her arm, bending it behind her back and pushing her against a wall, facing it, before she could even think about what to do, "What an unpleasant surprise. I'm guessing my brother is here with you too."

Bianca snarled as she felt Chris push his body up against her, bending her arm a little more so it actually hurt.

"He's here…" She said.

"You know something," Chris now went on, whispering in the Phoenix's ear, "If it wasn't for me being a one woman witch, you'd have been mine already."

"Over my dead body." Bianca laughed, but thought back to the other future, she was his in that future. Well, she was his in the sense that she would do what he asked when in his captivity.

_Captivity_, she laughed to herself, it was hardly captivity when she turned to his side. She had the choice, she could have died for what was right. However, in this future that was not the case, she had stayed on the side of good and now she understood why.

In the original future, the third battle that had happened between Chris and Bianca had ended with them sleeping together but with Brooke around it would not happen. He was devoted to Brooke and always would be, well that would be until he knew what she had really planned. At least she hoped it would change once he found out the truth about her.

"It won't happen now anyway," Chris informed her, "You're my brother's whore."

Bianca's eyes narrowed with anger as she kicked Chris in the knee, causing him to back off enough so she could get out of his hold and then kick him backwards, causing him to tumbled down the stairs.

"I'm no whore." she told the Halliwell as she made her way down the stairway, to Chris' injured body, but it did not stay injured for long as he healed himself. However, Bianca never saw him heal himself, and found herself on her back as Chris kicked her legs from under her and then climbed on top.

"Sure about that."

He was about to use his telekinesis to crush her heart but then found himself being thrown threw the air.

"She's sure about it, Chris." A familiar voice came from somewhere down the hall.

The brunette slid down the wall that he had connected with, laughing to himself.

"Wyatt," he shook his head, "I should have expected it. Go on, how did the younger me get out of the potion?"

"Potion?" Wyatt asked, causing Chris to look at him.

"Oh, it's the you from this time," Chris smirked, pulling himself off the floor and making his way over, bending his neck to each side, the sound of the bones cracking, "That's even better."

Chris waved his arm, sending the Twice Blessed flying through the air into a wall and then put his hand out behind him, in a stopping motion. Turning around he looked at Bianca who was now in a telekinetic hold, unable to move, so she could not attack Chris from behind. Doing the same with his other hand to hold Wyatt, he held a triumphant smile on his lips.

"What's your plan now, Wyatt?"

"How about where we tell you that Brooke is the whole reason dad died."

* * *

so, what did you think? Let me know in a review. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. 


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I lost the work on my external hardrive again and then lost my muse for this story. Anyway, I decided that I would bring this story to an end in a few chapters, since I've done everything I pretty much can with it. I think there's going to be two more chapters after this and then it'll end, just a warning.**

Changed Fate

Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out

"It's because of her that dad died," Wyatt told his brother, seeing that his brother was trying to figure out if he was being truthful or not, "Brooke organised the whole plan to kill dad."

"You're lying." Chris shook his head, although he was not too sure himself as to whether the Twice Blessed was lying or not.

"Why would I lie to you Chris?" Wyatt asked him, "Especially about dad. You looked up to him so much, I would never lie about something like this."

"No, the demons killed him and Brooke helped me vanquish those demons."

"She did it for other reasons," the older witch explained, "She wanted you to turn evil, she made you this by playing on your feelings."

Chris simply stared at his brother, as much as he did not want to believe Wyatt, part of it made sense. Out of everything that Wyatt could have come up with, he came up with the idea of Brooke being the reason Leo had died eight years ago. She knew Chris extremely well back then, she was who he confided in, she would have the knowledge that killing Leo would send him off the deep end.

However, the thought of not wanting Wyatt to win won over and Chris laughed with an evil look in his eyes.

"I don't believe you."

Straight after that, Chris threw Wyatt backwards telekinetically, into a wall and then turned his attention to Bianca.

"Do you have any last wishes?"

"Go to Hell." Bianca simply stated and cringed as she saw an energy ball flying towards her, however what she did not expect and what she was still not used to was the blue shield that rose from her stomach, protecting her from the energy ball.

Chris' eyes grew wide as he realised what was going on.

"You're pregnant?" Chris asked, and looked back at his brother, "That one I wasn't expecting. Congratulations are in order I guess."

"It means you can't hurt her."

"Don't worry, my plans for Bianca can be changed."

Chris waved his arm and two demons shimmered in, he could sense that Bianca was about to try something so held her telekinetically again.

"Are the dungeons ready?"

"Yes my liege."

"Good, take her there," the younger Halliwell told the demons, "And keep a very close eye on her."

Once the demons shimmered out with the Phoenix, Chris could turn his full attention to his brother.

"Chris, why are you doing this?" the Twice Blessed asked, "Why aren't you listening to me? Brooke is the reason dad died. She sent the demons."

"Why would she?" Chris asked, shaking his head, "She was there for me after it happened…"

"Because that was what she planned," Wyatt argued, "You have to believe me. You need to stop it from happening this time around…"

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Brooke's voice came from the stairs, causing both Halliwell brothers to look up at her. Chris watched her descend the stairs, his jade green eyes watching her every move, "Wyatt."

Chris looked between his brother and his wife, who was he meant to believe. Then he thought about it, he could find out the truth right now with her here.

"Wyatt has some news for me," Chris explained to the 24-year-old woman, "Apparently you're the reason my dad died."

"What!" Brooke acted like Wyatt was crazy, but Chris was reading her mind, _Oh God, he knows. He's found out the truth_, "That's ridiculous, Chris, I was there for you."

"Really, it wasn't something you were planning all along," Chris raised his eyebrows, "You didn't want any of this? You didn't plan it all…"

When Brooke did not answer, Chris shook his head and grabbed her arms looking into her hazel eyes.

"I should kill you on the spot."

"You wouldn't when I'm carrying your child."

Hearing that made Wyatt's eyebrows raise, he was not expecting that one.

"You wouldn't be able to anyway, you know your children can protect themselves."

"Looks like you're going to the dungeons that, doesn't it?" Chris warned her, "The minute my child is born, you'll be killed then."

He could see the fear in Brooke's eyes as he summoned two more demons and instructed them to take Brooke to the dungeons. He no longer cared, however. In fact, the fear in her eyes was making happy, after all she had lied and betrayed him. He would never trust her again.

"Chris…" Wyatt's voice brought him back to reality once the part demon had left.

"Don't," Chris called out, his voice sounding cold and broken. A lot weaker than it had done for a while. After a few minutes of silence, he looked at his big brother, showing the tears in his eyes. Chris Halliwell did still have a heart, even if the demonic powers inside him had covered it a lot, "There's something I need to change."

The Twice Blessed did not question, he just followed his brother through the mansion to a large room, where the two remaining Charmed Ones, Leo and their past selves stood.

"I see you broke the potion then," 23-year-old Chris stated, folding his arms across his chest and eyeing everyone, "How did you manage that one then?"

"Why don't you ask your daughter?" Paige looked at the evil version of her nephew but then saw the older Twice Blessed just behind him, "What's going on?"

"My daughter?" Chris frowned slightly and the sighed, "Kayla, get your butt here right this instant."

A cloud of black-orbs appeared, and within the black orbs formed the seven-year-old daughter of Chris Halliwell.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Kayla looked at her father, her jade green eyes pleading with him, "It's just I saw what really happened, you know to Grandpa Leo, and I couldn't let you…Mommy's bad, isn't she?"

Everybody except Chris realised now that Chris' children thought that they were good, they were growing up thinking this was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, mommy's bad," Chris nodded his head at his daughter and then picked her up, "Can you show me what you saw?"

The brunette seven year old nodded her head with a small smile, happy that she was not in trouble and took her daddy's hand, linking their fingers. She closed her eyes and that was when Chris saw what had happened on his 15th birthday.

--Premonition--

_Leo had made his way into the kitchen just like Piper had just instructed him to. He hated this, being mortal and not being able to help his wife and sister-in-law. They were out there battling a number of demons and he had to stay out of the way, for safety reasons. Even his two sons could protect themselves._

_Leo stayed near the door, so he could hear if something went horribly wrong, but he did not realise that it was a trap._

_Hearing the sound of air rippling behind him, the ex-Elder turned around to see a teenage girl stood behind him. He recognised the girl straight away._

"_Brooke?" he questioned her just as two other demons shimmered in behind her, "Brooke, watch out, behind you."_

_The 15-year-old half-witch smiled at Leo and then turned to the two demons, "As we planned. Nothing too gruesome, I want Chris to have some humanity left after this."_

Chris?_ Leo thought to himself but the thought could not last long as he felt himself flying through the air towards the cabinets. He crashed into them and felt pain shooting up his body, it had been years since he had felt this pain. As he tried to get up of the floor, to make his way to one of the draws where he knew Piper would leave him some potions in case this happened, he felt something hot hit his back, causing him to fall forward. As he managed to roll over, trying not to use his right arm after he now realised that it hurt too much to use – maybe it was broken – he watched the demons shimmer out under Brooke's instructions._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Getting my own way."_

_Brooke grabbed the ex-Whitelighter and conjured an athame. Without any warning she stabbed the father of her boyfriend in the chest and twisted it, to make sure that the job was done. She could not have Chris finding out that she was the reason for this, otherwise it would cause problems for everyone._

_--End Premonition--_

Chris opened his eyes as the premonition ended and looked at his daughter, shock in his face.

"You saw that?"

Kayla nodded her head as Chris put her down on the ground. Part of him wished he had never seen what had happened to his father, wished he had never seen Leo's killer. Everything that had happened in the last eight years was all Brooke's manipulation, but then he had everything he wanted. Power, rule over the world, absolutely everything. Did he really want to give this up? Did he want this to change?

"Chris?" his mother's voice called out to him, a voice that he had come to hate. He still hated the sound of it, she was the one who had made Leo go into the kitchen when the fight happened, she was the reason Leo was gone. At least, that was what he always thought, but now he realised it was all planned.

"Chris?" Now it was his brother's, his brother's from his own time. Without looking at anybody, Chris started to make his way out of the room.

"Send them back," Chris shook his head as he walked, "Their Book is in my office."

Piper, Paige and Leo could only watch as Chris left the room, with his daughter in tow, he had seen something that he did not expect and obviously something he did not want to see.

"Wyatt?" Piper now asked her son from the future, well actually from the time they were in.

The 25-year-old Twice Blessed did not answer, however, he just held out his hands and called for the Book of Shadows, making sure it was the one from the past and handed it to the two Charmed Ones.

"The spells in there."

"But Wyatt…" Paige started.

"I've got to stay here," Wyatt shook his head, "You know what caused Chris to turn, just save dad and get rid of Brooke."

"Brooke?" the younger Chris questioned, "What the hell are you guys talking about."

"Just trust me," the older Twice Blessed looked at the 14-year-old, "I don't exactly know what, but she has something to do with it. You've got to stop her."

With that, Wyatt left the room, leaving the people from the past to return their own time.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologise now if there are any grammer/spelling mistakes. I'm actually ill at the moment and can't stare at a computer screen for too long without a really bad migrane.

Anyway, please leave me a review to tell me what you thought.


	15. Back to the Past

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews that I received for the previous chapter. I'mglad you're still enjoying it, even though the updates are slow. I have been trying to rack my brain to get the story together and guess what, my muse has finally given me the ending.**

**There will be three chapters after this and that will be the end to the story, so I hope you enjoy them, first of all Chapter 15...**

Changed Fate

Chapter 15: Back to the Past

_**2019**_

The two Charmed Ones stepped out of the portal along with Leo and the younger versions of Wyatt and Chris. Nobody knew what to say after what they had seen, and in some cases what they had done, in the future.

It was now dark outside, they had been in the future for almost half a day.

"You two go to bed." Piper told her two sons, who looked at her in shock.

"You're kidding right!" 14-year-old Chris argued with the eldest Charmed One, "After that you want us to go to bed?"

"Chris, just do as you're told, please." Piper felt the need to break down in tears, she never expected her youngest son to turn into what the future version of him was like. She never expected the future to see so bad. What had happened to her little boy? It could not have all been because of Brooke. She felt so tired now, could her little boy, her peanut, not do what he was told for once in his life.

"C'mon, Chris," Wyatt pulled his younger brother towards the door, "Let's do as mom asks."

The 14-year-old brunette rolled his eyes before leaving the room, without saying anything to anybody, not even Leo. That told them that he was slightly traumatised after seeing what he had, or had it been because of what he had done? Nobody could tell right now, but nobody had the strength to find out right now. That trip had taken a lot out of everybody.

"Night." Wyatt sighed and smiled weakly as he made his way out of the room, following his younger brother, leaving the adults to talk.

"What do we do now?" Paige asked with a sigh, keeping her eyes on the door, where her two nephews had left, "I mean, Chris knows what happened in the future, he saw some of it, saw what he would turn into. It's got to have some side effects."

"Some?" Piper raised her eyebrows at her youngest sister, "Paige, I'm scared that he's going to turn into that, just because he's seen it."

"Why would he do that, Piper?" The youngest Charmed One asked, now turning her attention to her sister. Paige could see the tears in Piper's chocolate eyes and instantly she understood. She understood what her sister was feeling, understood the fear, it was not irrational, it made total sense. To see yourself that evil in the future, to be threatened by your future self and have a taste of evil, that could be hard to come back from. Although the Witchlighter knew that if anyone could come back from it, Chris could.

* * *

Chris laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. The room was dark, pitch black, except for the moonlight that shone through the net curtain. After what had happened in the future he could not sleep, so stared up at the dark ceiling, making patterns out of nothing.

Sighing he rolled onto his side and glanced at his clock. The red glow told him that it was 2am, but it did not seem like it was 2am, it felt earlier for some reason. He was not tired and wondered if he could have slept even if today had not had happened.

Groaning he rolled back onto his back. He wanted so much to call Brooke, maybe find out whether or not what everyone was telling him was a lie, but he could not. Not at this time.

Actually, yes he could at this time, she would still be awake, but part of him did not want to. Part of him did not want to know the truth. Was he betrayed by the one person that helped him through his aunt and uncle's deaths last year? The girl that he knew he was falling for, could she be the one that kills his dad in a days time?

Shaking his head and sitting up, Chris decided that he needed to know. Pulling back on his clothes, Chris made a conscious decision to go and see the 15-year-old girl, he needed to find out right now.

* * *

Wyatt laid back and looked up at the ceiling, there was no way he could sleep after what he saw. His own brother threatening to kill him, his own brother actually trying to kill him. He knew that the one doing the threatening was a future version and the one doing the trying was under a potion but that did not change the fact that it happened. It did not stop the memories of it happening. Memories? Could they be memories when they were in the future at the time? Man, time travel was way too complicated.

Sighing, he wondered whether to check on his baby brother. After all, it was not every day you see your future self completely evil, with no remorse in what they were doing. Nor was it every day that you found out that your girlfriend was the reason that your dad was going to die, even if Chris did not believe that fact at the moment.

Groaning, Wyatt decided to check on his brother, maybe Chris could do with someone to talk to.

In just his long blue PJ bottoms, Wyatt made his way down the dark hallway to his brother's room, trying as quietly as he could to open the door. He did not want to wake his brother, just check on him. However, when the door was fully open, he could see just from the moonlight that shone through the net curtain that there was no way he could have woken Chris up. Chris was not there. His brother had snuck out of the house again, and Wyatt had only one thought of where he would have gone after what had happened. Brook's. It was a good job Wyatt did not know where Brooke lived otherwise he would have gone straight there and dragged his brother back. He could quite easily sense for his brother and orb to him, but maybe, just maybe, his brother did need to do this. Maybe he was going to find out some answers, he could allow his brother half an hour for that, could he not?

* * *

"Chris?" Brooke's voice came from the dimly lit room, it was always lit like this after eleven, so her foster parents would not realise that she was still up. Lit just enough so she could write in her diary or sketch more pieces of art, "What are you doing here?"

The Halliwell climbed in through the window as he usually would if he was sneaking around this late and needed to stay quiet – orbs were not so great for that – but right now nothing seemed like it usually did. All Chris could think about was what he had found out in the future. He stood in the bedroom and looked at his girlfriend, who was sat at her desk, another gothic drawing in front of her. Surely this was a sign of what she really was.

"I thought I'd come and see you."

"Where have you been all day?" the red head now asked, sitting on her chair so she was facing the Halliwell, who was now sitting on her bed, "I tried calling you but your cell phone was off, you never turn your phone off, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I think," Chris nodded with a frown, but then sighed and shook his head, "Actually, no I'm not. You want to know where I was? I was in the future."

"The future?" Brooke looked at him sceptically.

"Yeah, the future, not as crazy as it sounds," Chris laughed at himself, he was planning on breaking this to her gently, that was what he had thought through the whole way here, but right now gently was not on his mind, "Want to know how I got there? My future self. My evil future self to be exact."

"Your evil future self?"

Chris searched the 15-year-old's hazel eyes to try and find out what she was thinking, he needed to know right now.

"Yeah, my future self was evil, Brooke."

"How?"

"Not sure, something to do with the fact that my dad is going to die tomorrow." Then he saw it, a slight glance of fear, or maybe it was nervousness, in her brown eyes. It was not there for long, but he was studying her hard enough and knew her long enough to see just a slight change in her look.

"Your dad's gonna die tomorrow?" Brooke questioned, causing Chris to laugh slightly at her and shake his head. As much as he wanted to not believe she could have something to do with this, "Chris, what is it?"

"Tell me something, Brooke," Chris tilted his head and leaned forward on the bed, his eyes never leaving the lock he had on Brooke's eyes, "Do you know anything about an attack tomorrow?"

"Why would I know anything, Chris?"

"I went to the future Brooke, think about it."

When he saw Brooke's eyes close he knew it was true, she did have something to do with it. He was still not sure how much she had to do with it, but there was something and that was all he wanted to know right now. Standing up, he turned his back to Brooke so he could sneak back out through the window, although before he left, he wanted to know one more thing.

"Did you have something to do with Phoebe and Coop's deaths too?"

When no answer came, he did not need to turn around to find out, he knew the truth so left, climbing back out of the window and running down the street as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from Brooke as quickly as possible, he just could not stand another minute around her.

Tears burnt in his eyes as they clouded his vision, how could she do this to him? How could she be even think about helping demons take away the one person he looked up to, the one person in his family that understood him? Did she want him to turn evil?

Stopping in the middle of the street, he looked around, he was almost home but he did not want to go home right now. Deciding that he was close enough to the park, he walked that way, the cool fresh air could do him some good right now.

His paces were slow, much slower than they were usually, he just needed to think so much. Everything was so messed up right now, people he thought he could trust he had found out that he could not. It turned out that his brother was telling him the truth for once. Now how many times had Wyatt told him the truth? That made him think.

Once he got to the park, he did not know where to go. He came here all the time with his friends, always to down the latest bottle of alcohol they had gotten their hands on, or smoke their joints. He could not go to the usual spot he went to, so opted for one of the benches that was out in the open.

Chris had only been sat there for about five minutes, although it seemed longer, when orbs filled the area. Straight away his vision moved to the blue and white lights, slightly shocked since they were out in the open, but he knew exactly who it would be. He barely had time to wipe the evidence of tears before his brother materialised in the millions of bright lights, dressed in PJ bottoms and a white T-shirt.

"Hey," Wyatt smiled weakly. Chris simply look at him, not replying at all, "I'd have thought you would have gone to Brooke's."

That was when Chris looked away, just the thought of the girl made him angry right now. Angry? Wait, when did he feel angry, before it was the pain of betrayal.

"Chris, are you ok?"

"I just had to think, ok?"

"You snuck out of the house to come to the park and think?"

"What can I say?" Chris shrugged and decided to hide his pain and anger with sarcasm, "I like the scenery."

The Twice Blessed sighed and sat next to his brother on the bench. He started to wonder whether Chris had been here the whole time now that he got a closer look. His brother's eyes were far too red and puffy for him to be able to blame it on tiredness, he had been crying, although Wyatt knew that the younger Halliwell would never admit that.

"Chris, what's happened?" he asked carefully, "Did you go and see Brooke?" when Chris did not answer, Wyatt decided to really try to find out, "Look, I know we haven't been exactly close for a few years, we've both gone our separate ways, but you're still my brother, you can tell me if something's up. I won't judge you for it."

"I went to see Brooke," Chris admitted with a small nod of his head, after fighting with himself inwardly of whether to talk to Wyatt or not, "Went to find out about…well, you know…"

"And?" Wyatt asked after nodding his head, he did have an idea that Chris would want to find out the truth, but wondered whether she would outwardly tell him the truth.

"She's planned something," Chris sighed as fresh tears began to fall. Feeling stupid, he wiped the tears with the sleeve of his black sweater, and laughed slightly to himself, "You were right, I was wrong. She's the reason dad is gonna die and she's the reason Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop died."

"Chris, I didn't want to be right," Wyatt admitted, pulling his brother into a hug, surprised at himself that this was the first time in about two years that the two had had a proper brotherly conversation, "I really didn't, even if I didn't like the girl. I just wanted her to be trouble, not to be evil."

"Yeah?" Chris asked, laughing a little more, looking up at his brother, "You sure about that?"

"Course I am," Wyatt laughed with his brother, hearing the sarcasm in his voice, "So, she actually told you the truth?"

"She didn't need to," Chris shook his head, making Wyatt realised just how much his brother already liked – if not loved – the girl. That was when he realised just why Chris did not want to believe them about Brooke and wanted to protect her, "I saw it in her eyes."

As fresh tears fell from Chris' jade green eyes, Wyatt pulled him closer to his chest, he wanted to protect him from the pain even though he had no idea on the pain that Chris was feeling. Chris was his little brother and even if he was a pain in the ass, he would always love him and never wanted to see him go through this.

"I don't know what to do, Wyatt," Chris sobbed into his brother's chest, "How do we stop dad from dying?"

"We've got a day to plan," Wyatt said softly, "And mom and Aunt Paige will help us too. Don't worry about it, the future won't turn out how we saw it."

_**2028**_

Meanwhile in the future, the 23-year-old Chris Halliwell threw another energy ball at a wall. All his older brother could do was watch, there was nothing that he could say to help Chris through this. He had never felt this pain, never knew what this betrayal was like. To love someone for so many years to find out they were the whole reason for your turning? He could not even imagine.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chris ran out of energy to use any of his powers and went to using his fists against a wall, that was when Wyatt stepped in. The Twice Blessed allowed his brother to punch his chest to get rid of the anger and frustration and all the other feelings that were coming out of the 23-year-old. Soon the punches turned into hits, which lost their power as the brunette Halliwell finally broke down and dropped to his knees.

Throughout it all though, Wyatt was there, by his side. No matter what Chris had put him through for the past eight years, Wyatt still loved his brother. He had gone to the past to save his brother so he did not have to kill him and he was going to be there for Chris when everything shattered around him. He was there to pick up the pieces, that was how far his love for his brother went and Wyatt knew that he would do it ten times over.

Ok, when reading through the first couple of chapters of this story, since I had kind of forgotten the details of what I wrote, I realised that some things won't exactly add up but if I'm totally honest, it means looking through for the minor details. The main one I spotted was from the previous chapter in Kayla's premonition. I said that Brooke stabbed Leo with an athame, whereas in chapter two (possibly three) I said he was found with a kitchen knife. I'm really sorry for these inconsistancies. I hope you can forgive me for them, since I know how much I hate inconsistencies, it's just that I've finally gotten back on a roll with the chapters and I fear if I change them, I'll lose the motivation for them again, especially when it's only little things.

Anyway, enough of my rambling, there's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Please please please review.


	16. The Attack

**Again, I spologise for the delay. I intended to get this chapter up last Thursday but a lot of things came up so could quite find the time, anyway, it's here now, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter**

Changed Fate

Chapter 16: A Ending Wanted?

_**2019**_

The two Charmed Ones sat opposite each other at the dining table, looking at each other for answers whilst Wyatt and Chris stood looking at them, Wyatt a little more forward than Chris.

"Mom, we need to do something," Wyatt explained, pleading with his chocolate coloured eyes for her to come up with a plan and preferably one that did not involve vanquishing Brooke. Even if he wanted her gone, he knew that Chris would have to do that and in his own time, "Please, we can't lose dad."

"And we won't," Piper shook her head and looked to her younger son, who looked like he had not slept all night from the dark bags under his eyes. Although, could she blame him for not sleeping? She hardly slept last night and it did not involve someone that she was involved with on a relationship basis doing something unspeakably evil, "First things first, we need to unbind Chris' powers. I'll make the potion."

With that, the eldest Charmed One made her way out of the room, although the potion was the last thing on her mind and her two sons knew that. She wanted time to really think about what they were going to do.

"Aunt Paige?" Wyatt now looked at his aunt, the same pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't know yet, Wyatt," she sighed sympathetically, looking between her two nephews, "But your dad will be saved and Chris isn't going to turn evil."

"Aren't I?" Chris mumbled, but it did not go unheard. The two other people in the room looked at him, concern flashing in both of their brown eyes.

"Chris, what do you mean by that?" Wyatt asked his younger brother, not understanding what was coming out of his mouth.

"You saw me in the future," Chris sighed, "How do you know that's not meant to be me?"

"You were tricked into that," Paige explained to her nephew, thinking about how 15 years ago they were fighting for Wyatt to stay good. She now wondered what it would be like telling them the truth about that, that both of them have now had scares with being evil, yet Wyatt pulled through it just fine so Chris would do too. However, she decided against it, that conversation could be had at another time, right now she needed to convince her youngest nephew he was not meant to be evil, "Plus your future self collected a lot of demonic powers and wiccan powers that weren't meant for him, which in the end corrupted him. Are you thinking of doing that anytime soon?" when she saw the 14-year-old shake his head, the Witchlighter smiled gently, "Well, then you're not going to turn evil. You're not meant to, never were. You're good, you're a Halliwell."

"So, what are we going to do?" Wyatt now asked again, looking at Paige, silently thanking her for coming up with a reason for why Chris would not turn evil, because right now he would not have been able to. It was not that he did not think it himself, but after what he had seen and after how he had admitted to feeling about Brooke last night, Wyatt was just not too sure.

* * *

The fight had begun and Leo made his way into the kitchen, however he was not alone, Chris had come in with him. If Brooke was going to show up, or a demon that was being used by Brooke, then he wanted to be there to fight them off.

Nobody showed up at first, and the younger Halliwell wondered whether the red-haired half-witch had decided against the fight, but he was just getting his hopes up. Soon two demons shimmered into the kitchen. They were about to use their powers on the ex-Elder, but Chris was quicker and used his telekinesis to throw them both back, one demon hitting the fridge, the other one hitting the cabinet next to the window and smashing it. He could clean the mess up later, right now Chris was just happy to have his own powers back.

Leo made his way around the breakfast bar to get to the draw that held the potions, while the demons pulled themselves out of their fallen positions, ready to face Chris again. However they did not have to as the 15-year-old red-head smoked into the kitchen, from one of her potions.

"Brooke?" Chris looked at her questioningly, seeing a look of sadness and sorrow in her hazel eyes. She was actually going to go through with this, even though he was here? Did she really think that he would not stop her? Even though he did not want to kill the girl, he was not going to step back and watch her kill his father so she could get her own way.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Brooke shook her head, "But you've got to understand that this has to happen."

As she made her way over to the ex-Whitelighter, Chris decided that it did not have to happen and used his telekinesis to throw her back away from Leo.

"You're not touching him, Brooke." He warned her, taking a potion out of the draw that Leo had opened. He was not sure what the potion did, but it was an offensive potion, he knew that by the red sticker around it. It would knock her out, and if he really had to, kill her even if he did not want to do that.

Brooke pulled herself up from the floor, where she had fallen when she was thrown back, and looked at the Halliwell in front of her.

"You can't kill me, Chris," she said, narrowing her eyes at him and conjuring an athame in her hand, "And you know you don't want to."

"I may not want to, but I will if I need to," Chris argued although keeping his voice low, "Nobody hurts my family, we've lost too much as it is already because of you."

"I did you a favour."

"And this is doing me another favour, is it?" Chris questioned her, "Killing the one person that understands me? I don't think so."

"Then you're gonna have to kill me, aren't you?" the 15-year-old girl shrugged, "It's the only way you'll stop me."

As the brunette Halliwell watched Brooke carefully, to make sure she could not make her move, he missed the demon that had gotten behind him. All he felt was a sharp, white-hot feeling in the centre of his back and all he could hear was the sound of blood in his ears.

He dropped to his knees, not sure of what was going on, hearing a scream behind him and then seeing flames out of the corner of his eyes and then it all went black.

Leo had been watching what was going on, but was too late as he saw one of the demons shimmer out and back in, so he was behind Chris, and stab him in the back with an athame. He managed to throw a potion at the demon, but it was too late for his son. The athame was already in the centre of his back, close to his spinal cord, if not ripping through it.

At the same time, Wyatt had ran into the room, knowing that the fight in the main part of the house was a decoy for what was going on in here. Wyatt saw a demon by the door, and threw an energy ball at him, vanquishing him just as he saw more flames from across the breakfast bar.

The Twice Blessed looked across to see his little brother falling to his knees, while Leo and someone else…Brooke he now noticed…watched. His instincts were to run to his brother and heal him, he just hoped he was in time. Chris' eyes were closed.

He placed his hands over Chris' knife wound on his back and prayed that it would work, that it was not too late.

**I know that the chapters pretty short and I hope you can forgive me. I had to end it here though, since there's only two more chapters left to the story.**

**Please review to tell me what you thought of it anyway.**


	17. What Has to be Done

**Thank you again to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Well, here's the next chapter for you, once again its short, so please don't sue me for that since there is only one chapter left till the end.**

**Oh and for those who are reading my Charmed/Supernatural crossover, I'll hopefully have another chapter for that up tonight. At the moment I'm playing it by ear, but my muse seems to want to work.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you thought of it.**

Changed Fate

Chapter 17: What has to be Done

Chris wanted to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy. He could hear people around him, talking to him, it sounded like his mom, but he could not be too sure. The voice sounded strange, like it was muffled by something.

Trying once again to open his eyes, he gave up.

"Sweetie, please wake up for us," the voice sounded again and all Chris wanted to do was scream out, 'I am awake' or 'I'm trying to wake', but nothing. There had to be something he could do, like move his hand or something. Maybe he could move his hand, that could not take to much, could it? However he was unpleasantly surprised to find that it was hard, his whole body felt like lead, but he kept trying. He kept trying to move his hand, using all his will power to do it, and finally he did, "Chris!" the voice now called out, "Chris, honey, are you awake? Open your eyes, sweetie, c'mon you can do that."

No he could not, did whoever it was not get that? He could not open his eyes. They were too heavy. Although, his hand felt heavy before, did it not? He managed to move that so maybe he could open his eyes. Deciding to give it a go, he forced his eyes to open, although shut them almost immediately at the intruding light. It hurt far too much.

"Leo! Wyatt! He's awake!" The voice called out, causing Chris to groan slightly as the voice became more and more clearer. It was definitely his mother.

"Mom?" He croaked out, as he opened his eyes again, but this time a little slower than before, giving them chance to get used to the light, "What happened?"

"It's ok, honey, you're ok," Piper never answered the question, she just stroked her son's silky brown hair as her husband and eldest son ran into the room, "He's awake."

That was when Chris actually looked around the room, he was at least in his bedroom, so nothing major happened. He thought back to what had happened. He remembered the demons and then Brooke showing up while he and his dad were in the kitchen. After that it was a little blurry, he could remember an argument with Brooke and then a feeling of something…burning? He could not be sure, there was some sort of pain and then it was all blank.

"You were stabbed, sweetie," Piper slowly started to fill in the blanks for him. So that was the pain he felt, he was stabbed, "Wyatt healed you but you wouldn't wake up."

He wouldn't wake up? He was stabbed and he wouldn't wake up? Something told him there was something a little more to it, but he could not be too sure.

"We were getting worried about you, son," Leo's voice now called out, "What do you remember?"

"Brooke…" Chris managed to say, his voice hoarse, sounding like he had not spoken for weeks, like he had swallowed something that had burnt flesh away, and if he was honest that was how it felt too.

"Brooke left before we had a chance to do anything," Piper spoke to her son, "I'm gonna kill that bitch."

"No…" he croaked out again.

"No?" now it was Wyatt's voice, "She tried to kill dad and you're saying no?"

Chris laid there in silence as his family, well his mom and brother, went on about how they had to kill the mahogany haired witch for what she had done to the family, as he wondered whether he could pluck up the courage and the strength to say what he wanted to say, what he knew he needed to say.

"Let me."

* * *

Chris stood face to face to her, the girl that tried to kill his dad. A girl that he thought he loved, but how could he when all he felt for her right now was hate? Hate was meant to be a strong word, but he could use it so easily right now. He hated her. Chris hated Brooke, it was as simple as that.

"You here for an explanation?" she asked him simply once he had orbed into her bedroom, "Because I know you can't kill me."

"Are you sure about that, Brooke?" Chris asked her, eyeing her carefully, making sure that she did not get the upper hand on him, that there were no surprises.

"I'm positive," Brooke smirked, "If you kill me, you're left with nobody that really understands you." The really for emphasise, making him realise that she really thought she was top dog. Placing his hand in the back pocket of his jeans, he felt the potion that he had brought, ready to use on her to vanquish her. Piper had made it just for this, ready for him once he had regained his strength and gained the courage to face her, to actually kill her. He knew he could, he just had to have the strength, there was no turning back now. He just had to think about what she had done to him and his family. She was evil and they killed evil.

In a split second, Chris saw his ex-girlfriend conjured an athame, ready to stab him but the Halliwell was fast. He pulled the potion out of his pocket and threw it at the half-witch. The girl went up in flames, surprisingly, causing Chris to wondered whether she ever was everything she told him she was. Only demons were vanquished in flames, were they not?

Chris stayed there, staring at the spot that the red-head once stood, staring at the burn mark that be had caused from the potion. He stared at the fight that he had won.

It was dark when Chris finally returned home. He did not want to see his family, which was understandable. He just made his way up to his room and laid back on his bed, without turning the light on. Just staring up at the dark ceiling like he had done the night he returned from the future. However this time he had no intention in sneaking out. He would just lay here until sleep took over him.

Sometime during the night, his thoughts were interrupted by his brother. However Wyatt did not say much. As the Twice Blessed climbed onto the bed with his little brother, he let Chris roll into him, his head on his chest as he finally broke down about what he had to do.

"It's ok," Wyatt spoke softly, "I'm here. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you. Now, cry all you want. I'm here for you."

And that was all he said, as he laid, looking up at the dark ceiling until the two of them finally succumbed to the sleep.

Neither of them realised later that night that Piper and Leo looked into the room to check on their youngest son, to see them both there. Something that they were used to seeing from when they both had nightmares as children, but had not seen in at least two years, since Chris' rebellion had started. All of a sudden, with just that sight, they both realised that everything had changed. They had saved the future.

* * *

**yes, there is just one more chapter, so not much chance to review, so take the time to review now. Please.**


	18. The End

**k, here is it, the final Chapter of Changed Fate.**

**I want to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed this story, and I'm glad you enjoyed it, even if it didn't turn out completely how you wanted it to. Anyway, I hope you like the final chapter.**

Changed Fate

Chapter 18: Which Way Now?

"Aunt Piper, help…" 7-year-old Peyton called out as she ran through the dining room and into the kitchen, giggling as she looked behind her for the cousin that was chasing her.

Piper turned around to see the brunette girl running into the kitchen and around her legs, closely followed by her son. What surprised her more was that it was her youngest son. Instantly she sighed, what had she taken now? That would be the only reason he would be chasing her around the house.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, her voice stern, although she was confused by the giggling coming from her late sister's youngest child.

"I'm gonna get'ya," Chris ignored his mom as he walked around the breakfast bar and then grabbed the seven-year-old, tipping her upside down, just as Wyatt and Leo joined them.

"Ok, what's going on?" Wyatt asked, eyebrows raised.

"Why is my niece upside down?" Leo now asked, tipping his head sideways as he looked at Peyton. Her long brown hair allowing gravity to take effect on it, her skirt would have joined it, if it was not for it being trapped by Chris' shoulder.

"You'll have to ask your son about that," Piper watched her youngest son with her niece, "Chris, what are you doing?"

Now Chris looked around at his family, who were congregating in the kitchen, a usual weekday morning. He opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say as Prudence and Phoenix ran in.

"We heard screaming, is there a demon?"

"No, just a Chris." Wyatt explained to his younger cousins, keeping a confused eye on his brother. It had been a week since his brother returned from vanquishing Brooke, a week since Chris had openly cried into Wyatt's arms. Within that week, his brother had really changed and for the better, although little things still worried him, like this, holding their younger cousin upside down.

Once Chris put the seven-year-old on the floor, the questions came again.

"I saw Chris putting those white stick thingys down the toilet," Peyton explained to the group, " And then he chased me down here."

"What?" Piper did not quite understand what her young niece was talking about, and from the look on everyone's faces, nobody did.

"I'm quitting smoking," Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Quitting everything. I was just flushing them away."

Piper and Leo's confusion turned into shock and then into pride as Chris explained everything that his cousin meant.

"I'm proud of you son." Leo smiled and patted Chris on the shoulder before quickly saying goodbye and leaving for work. However Piper could not help but keep smiling at her son, especially as he carried on talking.

"And, I'm sorry for what I've been like for the past couple of years," he went on, looking straight at the brunette Charmed One, "You didn't deserve it. I'm just sorry it took what happened to make me realised all this."

Piper could not say anything to that, she just felt the tears forming in her eyes as she walked over to her youngest son and hugged him.

"I love you peanut."

Taking that as a 'I forgive you', Chris smiled and hugged his mom back.

"I love you too mom."

The whole kitchen seemed to be in shock after hearing that. Chris had not said anything close to 'I love you' to Piper, or anyone for that matter, since Phoebe and Coop had died. It was a wonder he remembered the words still existed.

"Ok, you had better get to school," Piper said, handing each of the five children bags with their lunches in, "Have a good day, take care of your cousins, Wyatt."

"I will do mom," Wyatt nodded his head, smiling slightly as he saw her wipe tears from her eyes, "C'mon, guys, let's go."

The two brothers stayed behind the girls as they walked down the street, towards the bus stop. Both of them knowing that this really was going to be a new start to their lives.

"Really giving everything up?" Wyatt asked his brother, as they got closer to the bus stop, closer to where Chris' buddies were, all smoking their cigarettes and joints and whatever else they had.

"Really, Wyatt," Chris nodded his head, knowing exactly what his brother was getting at, "New start," just then he spotted a new girl at the bus stop. She must have been about 14-15, with long blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail and dark rimmed glasses. She was cute, there was no doubt about that, "Definitely a new start."

Wyatt saw what his brother was looking at and rolled his eyes. Surely he was still grieving? Although can you grieve for someone who tried to kill your family?

"I wouldn't right now," Wyatt said quietly, so that just his brother could hear him, "After what just happened with Brooke…"

"What, you think she's another evil witch trying to turn me evil?" Chris joked with his brother and laughed when he saw Wyatt roll his chocolate eyes, "Anyway, don't worry. I'm taking a break from a lot of things right now and after what happened with Brooke, girls is at the top of my list."

* * *

**So, I know it was a little soppier than most, but I wasn't sure how else to end sure a dark story. At least there was no time jumping...**

**Anyway, please leave a review to tell me what you thought, even some constructive critisism, it'll help with my other stories that I have on the go.**


End file.
